


If You Give a Dog Some Love

by whiteshores



Series: Dog Days [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assistant Yoon Jeonghan, Breeding Kink, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Cheol goes feral, Fluff, I'm sorry I keep making him suffer, Knotting, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Responsible Parent Planning, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, ruts, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: Seungcheol has everything he's ever wanted. He's mated to the wolf of his dreams and he's quite happy with his peaceful life. Until, he decides that perhaps he wants a little more.《on hiatus》





	1. 99% Bark 1% Bite

Seungcheol looks down at his beautiful mate sleeping peacefully next him and he’s in awe. Long wispy lashes, fluffy blond hair, porcelain skin, lithe body huddled close to him. He thinks he’s dreaming. But then he inhales a subtle scent of honey and lavender, watches the rhythmic rise and fall of his mate’s chest, and feels the warm body pressed close to him and he decides that no, it’s definitely real. 

The past couple months have consisted of a flurry of life changes for the raven-haired alpha. All of which happened shortly after that fateful moment when the two verbally admitted they wanted to spend eternity together and Seungcheol marked Jeonghan as his mate. 

That moment triggered the omega’s heat and they had to spend a whole week at the hotel. After their first few rounds of sex, Seungcheol texted Joshua while Jeonghan was sleeping and the brunette said he’d take care of things at the office. He also said “have fun!” with a wink emoji and everything. Seungcheol chose to ignore it and devoted the rest of his time attending to his needy mate, pleasuring him, reveling in sweet cries of his name, and basking in his favorite scent. 

When Jeonghan’s heat finally waned, the two were abruptly pulled back into reality. There was no possibility of Seungcheol going home to an empty bed, now that he was bonded to the love of his life. He made that very clear, holding Jeonghan tightly and nuzzling the mark he left on the omega’s neck. Jeonghan seemed to agree, not wanting to be separated from his alpha even when he got up to draw a bath for the two of them. 

It’s times like this where Jeonghan is eternally grateful for Seungcheol’s strength, clinging to him as the alpha carries him with one arm and gets the bath ready with the other. 

Once the omega is seated comfortably between strong thighs and covered by a pool of foaming bubbles, Seungcheol takes the lead and breaks their comfortable silence.

“Hannie, do you want to come live with me? My house is more than big enough for the two of us.” He pauses to press light kisses along the blond’s shoulder, making Jeonghan hum contently.

“Mmm… that sounds good. Apartment’s too small anyways.” Jeonghan tilts his head to rest on a broad shoulder, silently asking Seungcheol to continue.

“Good,” The alpha nips playfully at Jeonghan’s neck. “Don’t want to be away from you ever again.” 

Jeonghan giggles and it’s music to Seungcheol’s ears. They continue to bask in each other’s affection for a few more moments before Seungcheol speaks up again.

“What about clothes? As much as I love seeing you wear mine, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to wear them to work. Too distracting.”

“For other coworkers or for you?” 

“Both.” 

“Hmm someone did tell me I had nice collar bones. Imagine if they were even more exposed with one of your nice shirts hanging off my shoulder.”

“No,” Seungcheol growls and tightens his grip around Jeonghan’s waist. 

The blond giggles and turns to look at him, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“As cute as you are when you pout, that little pout of yours isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Seungcheol didn’t even realize that he was pouting. His bottom lip juts out even more, against his will. “But don’t worry Cheollie,” Jeonghan says, kissing his pout away. “I won’t let anyone see my sexy collar bones. They’re just for you to see.” 

The reassurance placates Seungcheol and his hold on the omega loosens a little.

“You still need clothes though… Hm, what about I order a whole new wardrobe for you? I can get it shipped to my house as early as tomorrow afternoon. Super expedited shipping.” 

Jeonghan gives him a look that says he’s very unimpressed about the “super expedited shipping” and very against the idea of Seungcheol buying him a mountain of clothes. 

“They’ll be… nice? I think Minghao just released a new clothing line.”

“Cheol,” Jeonghan takes a deep breath and levels him a serious expression. “I already own ‘nice clothes’ and don’t need you buying me a whole wardrobe. Besides, I like my clothes.” 

“Okay, then I’ll call some movers to pack all of your belongings and take them over to my place.”

“Everything?” Jeonghan asks, eyebrow raised.

“Yes?” Seungcheol says hesitantly, wondering what his mate is getting at.

“Hmm I didn’t think you’d want some random stranger to see the super _ sexy _ lingerie set that I bought the other day. That’s okay though, someone else can see it before you do.” Seungcheol knows Jeonghan is trying to rile him up. He can see the mischief in his eye and how the blond does nothing to conceal the triumphant grin on his face. Despite knowing this, possessiveness still flares up in his core. He pulls Jeonghan close to him, faces only a breath away from each other. 

“Oh? Are you jealous, puppy?” Jeonghan grins. 

Seungcheol answers him with a low growl. 

“There, there.” The blond reaches behind Seungcheol’s ear and scratches the spot that has him closing his eyes and purring. “Good puppy. Good boy,” Jeonghan coos. He continues scratching behind the alpha’s ears and murmurs quiet words of praise. Seungcheol can feel his entire body melt and relax into the omega’s comforting hand.

“I’m just kidding, Cheollie. I’d never let anyone look at something I bought especially for you.” 

His eyes open and he looks into warm, honey-brown ones. Beautiful eyes that he could look into for eternity. Twinkling with playfulness and swimming with love. Affection that makes his heart swell his in chest and compels him to return that love tenfold. 

“Good,” Seungcheol murmurs. “Can’t have anyone see you all sexy… I’d have to fight too many wandering eyes.” 

Jeonghan smiles sweetly and gives the alpha another scratch behind the ear. 

“Oh, yes. Thank you my big, strong, capable alpha, always willing to protect me. But don’t worry, I only have eyes for you.” 

The blond leans in to kiss Seungcheol sweetly on the lips. Seungcheol smiles into it and gently pulls Jeonghan closer to him, arms wrapped securely around a trim waist. 

* * *

Moving Jeonghan’s belongings to Seungcheol’s home was fairly easy. The blond didn’t have an attachment to too many things, choosing to live a simple, cozy life, and packed everything neatly into the truck Seungcheol drove over to his place. Large furniture was given to friends or donated to an organization assisting families in need of homes. 

Once his apartment was cleaned out, Jeonghan returned his keys to the building owner, filled out some paperwork, and he was off to his new home. 

The omega made quick work of making Seungcheol’s place feel more homey and inviting. Bare couches now have blankets and pillows, with even more blankets neatly folded into baskets tucked into little nooks in the living room. Picture frames and cute little trinkets adorned the mantle over the fireplace, dining table, and just about anywhere that seemed in need of a bit of love. 

Of course, all of it was done with careful thought and planning. A stickler for details and lover of aesthetics, Jeonghan made sure everything was done perfectly. Even if Seungcheol had to hear the omega nag him about placing two succulents too close together or moving the picture two centimeters to the left, it was all worth it. Looking around, he never would have imagined that his large abode could look like this. It had not been that long since his mate moved in and he already made his mark. 

He watches Jeonghan fiddle with a picture frame on the mantle, quietly adoring how the blond is standing on tiptoe to reach it. When it’s adjusted to his liking, Jeonghan turns to look at him. 

“What do you think Cheollie?”

Seungcheol glances at the picture. It’s a picture of the two of them on their first date as mates. Jeonghan is laughing at something Seungcheol is saying, eyes curved into cute little crescents, nose scrunching adorably, and a happy smile on his lips. Seungcheol is looking down at him with adoration, soft smile on his lips, and arm wrapped comfortably around Jeonghan’s waist. It’s one of his favorite pictures, and it seems like it’s one of Jeonghan’s favorites as well. 

He looks back at his omega, who is looking up at his work with a proud smile. The soft glow of the fairy lights casts a warm light onto his face, illuminating features that Seungcheol has permanently ingrained into his mind. He appreciates the beauty of his mate for another moment before closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Jeonghan. 

“I love it,” he murmurs and presses a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s temple. “And I love you.” 

Jeonghan shifts in his hold and looks up at him with that expression that makes Seungcheol want to give him the entire world. 

“I love you too, Cheollie.” 

Seungcheol can’t resist the urge to kiss those perfect lips and pours all his love into it. He’s the luckiest wolf alive and can’t wait to spend the rest of his years with his beloved. 

* * *

Returning to work was about as eventful as he expected it to be.

Being absent for a week without prior notice and showing up unannounced, holding hands with your assistant, is bound to cause chatter. Although there weren’t many people in the building when they arrived, Jeonghan immediately became self conscious, ducking his head shyly and blushing. Seungcheol merely squeezed his hand and pulled him closer, leading the way to the elevator and the gawking attendant. 

Seungcheol estimates that the whole building knew of their relationship about half an hour after they arrived. They weren’t secretive about their feelings for each other prior to becoming mates, but they weren’t flaunting it either. So it’s understandable that many are in shock and every employee is abuzz with news of the new couple. 

It’s better this way, Seungcheol thinks. Neither of them want to hide their relationship; that would make things at work quite complicated. It also saves Seungcheol the trouble of threatening any man or woman who may try to make a pass at Jeonghan. His brilliant, charming, breathtaking omega is happily _ taken _ and is not interested in any suitors. 

Joshua is the first to congratulate them, already waiting by the CEO’s office when the couple step out of the elevator. The rest of their friends stop by Jeonghan’s desk throughout the day, some more enthusiastic than others.

“Oh, _ you’re _the amazing person Seungcheol hyung was talking about! I helped him pick an outfit for one of your dates!” Seungcheol feels his ears burn as he listens to Mingyu ramble excitedly to Jeonghan just outside his office. “Bet he looked exceptionally handsome, don’t you think? Wait—does that mean I helped you two get together? Oh my moon! Seungcheol owes me big time!” 

“You’re dating _ who _ ?!” Seungkwan screeches. Seungcheol winces at the intensity of Seungkwan’s voice. “And you didn’t tell _ me _ ? Jeonghan, I thought we were closer than that.” He has to strain his ears to hear Jeonghan tell Seungkwan to lower his voice and explain that they’re more than just dating; they’re mates. “You’re _ what?! _”

“Congrats Jeonghannie! I’m so happy for you!” The alpha smiles, picturing the beaming smile that must be on Seokmin’s face. 

“So. You’re finally together,” Jihoon says, standing in front of the CEO’s desk as he flips through some papers. “It’s about damn time.” He finally finds what he’s looking for and hands it to Seungcheol. When Seungcheol looks up, he sees a sincere smile on his best friend’s face. “I’m happy for you, Cheol.”

It takes about two weeks for the hubbub to die down, the office slowly coming to terms with the CEO being in a relationship. Even then, there’s still murmurs about how Jeonghan managed to score such an amazing catch. Each new theory is more ridiculous than the previous one. It makes Seungcheol want to laugh. If anything, _ he _ is the lucky one. He managed to capture the attention and heart of the most amazing person alive.

He’s reminded of how lucky he is one evening as he’s sitting around a table with his friends after work. His arm is casually slung around the back of Jeonghan’s chair and he listens to his mate gently encourage Seokmin to adopt a puppy.

Seungcheol can’t help the smile that graces his lips as he hears Jeonghan talk about pups. He begins to think about his own future pups and how the omega would be an amazing father. By now, he’s no longer paying attention to the conversation as he imagines a future raising a family with his lovely mate. 

* * *

Seungcheol’s desire to have pups progressively grows over the following weeks. He can’t stop picturing Jeonghan’s slender body becoming round, curvy, and pregnant. That flat stomach expanding to make space for his pups. Jeonghan would be absolutely radiating with that mystical “baby glow” and all because of Seungcheol. Oh _ moon _, now he really wants to get his mate pregnant.

However, he’s not sure how to bring up the topic. It’s not something he can casually bring up over lunch. The two of them need to have a serious discussion and make sure it is something they both want. It would be very irresponsible of them to try having pups if both of them were not ready to have a family.

Seungcheol is fairly positive that Jeonghan would like to have a family at some point, but it feels like the blond just moved in yesterday. While it’s true that moving in together is the natural progression after becoming mates and having pups would be the next logical step, the alpha doesn’t want to rush things. It’s a lot of life changes at once and he doesn’t want to overwhelm his omega nor pressure him into conceiving when he isn’t ready. 

So Seungcheol will wait. He’s an exceptionally patient alpha, but it doesn’t mean it’s an easy process.

Ever since the idea of his mate being pregnant was planted into his mind, he wants to touch him _ all the time _. Jeonghan can be simply standing in his office, reading the day’s agenda as usual, and Seungcheol has the burning urge to shut him up with a kiss, pin him to his desk, and fuck the living daylights out of him. But that would be highly inappropriate, so he sits on his hands, grits his teeth, and does his best to focus on the words coming out of his assistant’s mouth and not on how irresistible those pretty pink lips are. 

The problem escalates when Seungcheol gets antsy whenever someone is simply _ talking _ to Jeonghan and the alpha isn’t close enough to intervene if necessary. Not that the alpha’s assistance is ever required. Jeonghan is strong enough to stand his ground and hold his own, Seungcheol knows this, and there’s no one in the building who poses any real threat. However, he still feels uneasy whenever he senses someone approach the blond’s desk. Being the CEO’s assistant, this happens quite often, and Seungcheol is constantly on high alert, shoulders tense, jaw locked, and eyes burning holes through his door as he listens to the exchange happening outside. He can’t relax until the offending stranger is a safe distance away from his omega, but even then he’s still anxious.

His uneasiness increases whenever the blond has to leave his desk for whatever reason. Sometimes, Seungcheol lets out an involuntary whine whenever he hears typing stop, a chair rolling back, and the quiet pad of footsteps on carpeted floor drifting further and further away. He’s half tempted to get up and follow his mate around the building, to put his worried mind at ease, but he decides against it when he imagines Jeonghan’s response. A huffy fit, a lot of glaring, and heavy scolding.

The omega’s scent still remains faint, even after mating, so Seungcheol can only rely on his hearing to make sure Jeonghan makes it safely back to his desk. He briefly considers looking into those tracking chips that people put in their pets, but quickly dismisses the thought when he realizes how ridiculous that would be. 

* * *

Seungcheol thinks that something might be wrong with him when he considers _ Seokmin _ of all people a threat. It happens one day when he returns to his office after discussing the company’s budget for an upcoming project with Wonwoo. Seokmin is standing at Jeonghan’s desk, leaning rather close to the blond, and laughing at whatever is playing on his phone. Normally, this wouldn’t bother Seungcheol, he knows that they’re close friends and Jeonghan dotes on Seokmin all the time. Today, however, he’s very uncomfortable with how close in proximity they are to one another. 

Then, Jeonghan does that adorable thing he always does when he laughs too hard. Lean into the person closest to him. His head falls onto Seokmin’s shoulder and Seokmin naturally hugs him in return. This sparks a burst of fury in Seungcheol’s chest. He’s growling and aggressively advancing toward Seokmin, glaring daggers at his annoyingly bright smile. It isn’t until he sees Seokmin’s terrified expression and the look of horror on Jeonghan’s face when he realizes what he has done. 

He blinks stupidly, scratching his head as he thinks of some explanation. Seungcheol barely registers the faint sound of Jeonghan apologizing to Seokmin and the firm grip on his wrist as the blond leads him into his office. 

“What the hell was that?” Jeonghan hisses once the door closes with a click, whirling around to face Seungcheol. He looks angry, angrier than the alpha has ever seen him. Seungcheol can’t even think of a moment when the omega was this infuriated. 

“I… I don’t know,” Seungcheol admits.

Jeonghan stares incredulously at him for a few moments before sighing heavily. 

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this. You have two meetings, one at 1:30 and one at 4, and I need to make sure everything is ready. While I make sure Seokmin isn’t scarred for life after you nearly ripped his head off for who knows what,” Jeonghan scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I want you to sit down and think about what you’ve done.” 

He glares at Seungcheol and points at the big chair until the alpha sits down, head lowered in shame and shoulders slumped. Once he’s seated, the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth quirks up. 

“Good boy. When you’re done reflecting on your actions, I want you to apologize to Seokmin.” 

“Yes, Hannie…” Seungcheol mumbles, pouting. He’s still looking down at his desk, sulking, and doesn’t hear the quiet footsteps of his mate walking closer to him. Jeonghan gently lifts Seungcheol’s chin with the tip of his finger. 

“Hey… I’m sorry Cheollie. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that,” Jeonghan says gently. “Cheollie, look here.” He smiles when Seungcheol’s eyes meet his. “There we go, there’s the man I love.” The blond leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to the alpha’s forehead.

“I love you,” Jeonghan whispers. Seungcheol smiles back at him. He watches fondly as Jeonghan slowly backs away and walks over to the door. The blonde pauses at the doorway and looks back at him. 

“You know, you still need to apologize to Seokmin right?”

“I know.”

“Good. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Things remain relatively peaceful the next couple of days. There aren’t any near death incidents, but Seungcheol has become increasingly irritable and is running a high fever. 

He swears the fever is nothing; werewolves have a naturally higher body temperature. Nothing is amiss. That doesn’t stop Jeonghan from worrying though. 

“Cheol, you’re burning up,” the blond says as he places his hand against Seungcheol’s sweaty forehead. 

“It’s nothing, Hannie. Don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol says as he pulls on his coat. It makes everything a hundred times worse, so he shrugs it off and tosses it carelessly onto the bed. He’s only wearing a white dress shirt and slacks, but he’s sweating profusely. It’s almost winter. 

“Cheol… I really think you should stay home today.” Jeonghan pushes the alpha’s damp fringe to the side and looks up at him with big, sad eyes. Those beautiful honey-brown eyes are swimming with worry and concern. Any other time, Seungcheol would have melted into that look, but he’s determined to go to work and they’ll both be late if this keeps up.

“Hey,” Seungcheol says softly, taking both of Jeonghan’s hands in his own. “It’s going to be okay. I’m fine.” 

Jeonghan doesn’t look very convinced, but he concedes to the alpha’s wish. 

Seungcheol doesn’t miss the concerned looks his mate gives him the entire drive to work as well as the short ride up the elevator. He pretends not to notice though. 

Right before he steps into his office, Jeonghan takes one of his hands with his two small ones and holds it preciously. Seungcheol pauses and turns to look down at the blond. 

“If… if you really aren’t feeling good, then let’s go home, okay?” Jeonghan says in a quiet voice, so quiet that Seungcheol has to strain his ears to hear it. 

“Okay.” Seungcheol kisses the omega’s forehead and pulls back with a smile. “Thanks for worrying about me, Hannie. I promise I’m fine, though.” 

A few hours later and everything is _ not _ fine. 

The CEO’s patience is incredibly thin today, with everyone except his assistant. He snaps at one employee for speaking too slowly and growls at another for talking too quickly. Jeonghan has to come into his office multiple times to help him calm down. He denies needing to go home or even to take a short break, despite the omega’s insistence. 

It isn’t until someone bolts out of Seungcheol’s office in complete terror, that Jeonghan stops everyone that tries entering the CEO’s office. He takes whatever documents, questions, or requests the employee has for the alpha and delivers it himself. That helps to appease Seungcheol’s irritable self. 

Towards the end of the day, Soonyoung invites them out for happy hour. Seungcheol agrees, wanting to unwind with some drinks after an incredibly stressful day. Nevermind the fact that his body processes the alcohol far too quickly for it to have any effect on him. He’s going to run an incredible tab if he wants to get at least somewhat tipsy. It’s fine though, he deserves this. 

Jeonghan looks apprehensive about the whole ordeal, but he agrees to join them. 

Their group takes up a decent amount of space at the bar, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Seungcheol sits incredibly close to Jeonghan, eyeing anyone who dares look at his mate for more than two seconds. He has a possessive grip on the omega, until his fingers dig in too hard on his thigh and Jeonghan yelps in pain. By this point, Jeonghan is fed up and he firmly tells Seungcheol to move to the other end of the bar. After much petulant huffing, whining, and pouting, the alpha stomps over to the stool next to Soonyoung and grumpily sits down.

“Hey hyung!” Soonyoung says brightly. Seungcheol glowers at him and Soonyoung quickly pulls back. Jihoon smoothly slides in between them and nudges his mate to move over. Soonyoung takes the hint and takes Jihoon’s original seat, while Jihoon serves as a barrier between them. The smaller alpha has a staredown with Seungcheol until the CEO huffs and barks at the bartender to get him another beer. 

Seungcheol downs too many alcoholic drinks, but it doesn’t have any of its desired effects. He’s quietly simmering in a slow burning rage while scowling towards Jeonghan’s direction. The scowl isn’t directed at the pretty blond though; Seungcheol would never do that. However, he is upset at the two people he’s sitting between. 

Joshua is sitting to Jeonghan’s right and Seungcheol has deemed him as an annoying presence, but not a threat. At least, for now. Mingyu, on the other hand, is sitting to the omega’s right and Seungcheol finds him _ infuriating _. How dare Mingyu make Jeonghan laugh with his stupid jokes and his stupid smile and his stupid good looks? Seungcheol is clearly the superior alpha with his firm muscles, dashing features, incredible wealth, and even greater dick. He can provide for Jeonghan in all the ways that Mingyu can’t. He has the upper hand in all levels except for height. Wait—does Jeonghan like Mingyu because he’s tall? Oh, that won’t do. Seungcheol needs to find a way to knock a few centimeters off the irritatingly tall alpha or to make himself grow a decent amount. 

As he mulls over different possibilities, Mingyu suddenly doubles over in laughter. He throws his head back as he lets out a hearty laugh and then leans forward, catching himself by resting his hand on Jeonghan’s thigh. 

All Seungcheol sees is red as he quickly stalks over to Mingyu and gives him a sucker punch across the jaw. The poor unsuspecting alpha is knocked out of his seat and Seungcheol stands above him, in front of Jeonghan, seething in rage and growling at him.

“Don’t. Touch. My. Omega.” Seungcheol snarls. 

Wonwoo is crouched over Mingyu, quietly attending to his mate’s wound. He manages a quick glance up at Seungcheol, eyebrows furrowed and an unreadable expression on his face, and turns back to the fallen alpha. 

“Seungcheol. Cheol. What’s wrong? What are you doing?” Jeonghan cries, trembling hand coming up to tentatively grip at Seungcheol’s sleeve.

The alpha whirls around and pauses when the omega whimpers in fear, seeing the anger in chocolate-brown eyes. Hearing Jeonghan’s frightened noise briefly snaps Seungcheol out of his crazed state of mind. He groans and holds his head in both hands.

“C-cheol?” Jeonghan panics and tries prying the alpha’s hands away from his face. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?” 

“Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan,” Seungcheol pants, eyes still closed, and breath coming out quick and shallow.

“Yes, Cheol, I’m here. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Need. Mate. Mine. Hannie. Omega. Mine.” When Seungcheol opens his eyes, they’re hazy and unfocused. He seems to register that his mate is in front of him and his brain focuses on the one person that matters. 

“Jeonghannie,” he whispers. 

“Jeonghan…” Jihoon says slowly. Seungcheol’s head snaps up at the sound of someone else saying his mate’s name and he turns toward Jihoon. He glares at him and growls, arms wrapping possessively around Jeonghan. 

“I think Seungcheol is going into a rut,” Jihoon continues, undeterred by his friend’s threatening expression.

“R-rut?” Jeonghan repeats, hands cautiously coming up to scratch behind Seungcheol’s ear in an attempt to calm him down. It has the desired effect, the alpha immediately melts into the touch, eyes closing and throat purring. His hold becomes more lax and he rests heavily on top of the omega. Jeonghan struggles to support the bulky alpha. 

“Yeah. That would explain his behavior recently. Why he’s been such a pain in the ass and why he’s been extra protective of you.” 

“You mean possessive,” Soonyoung pipes up. “He nearly ripped my head off for asking Jeonghan if he had an extra stapler.”

Seungcheol opens an eye and squints at Soonyoung, who quickly sinks back into his seat. Jeonghan scratches behind his ear again and the alpha is back to purring contently. 

“Why did you need to ask him for an extra stapler?” Seokmin asks.

“Because I lost mine,” Soonyoung says with a shrug.

“And you couldn’t… ask someone else in your department?” Joshua asks. 

“But hyung always has everything,” Soonyoung pouts.

“That is true,” Seokmin nods.

“_ Anyways _,” Jihoon continues. “He’s probably going into a rut and you need to get home as quick as you can.” 

“I-I will,” Jeonghan says, grunting as he shifts Seungcheol so he can pull out his phone and call a cab. “Has he… When was the last time he went into a rut?” Jeonghan asks, tapping buttons as quickly as he can. 

“Hannie. Smell good.” Seungcheol murmurs, nosing at the blond’s neck. Jeonghan shudders and tries his best to focus at the task at hand. 

“He hasn’t… had one at least since before he moved to the city?”

Jeonghan nearly drops his phone in surprise.

“W-what? That’s like… 30 years ago,” Jeonghan says in disbelief. Jihoon nods in confirmation. “He hasn’t had a rut in the past 30 years? Why?” 

Jihoon shrugs. “He just hasn’t. He’s not on meds or anything. I have no idea.”

Jeonghan glances worriedly at his mate, who is now pulling roughly at his own collar in an attempt to take off his shirt. It’s damp in several places and he’s sweating profusely. The blond’s phone dings and Jeonghan breathes a sigh of relief to see that their cab is waiting for them outside. 

“Don’t worry Cheol, we’ll get you home soon,” Jeonghan says and presses a gentle kiss to Seungcheol’s temple. The light kiss makes Seungcheol smile dopily and he places a sloppy kiss against Jeonghan’s cheek in appreciation. 

“Gross,” Soonyoung says, wrinkling his nose. 

“Can someone take Seungcheol’s car? He clearly can’t drive it and I don’t think he’s going to detach himself from me any time soon.” 

“Oh! I want to drive a fancy car!” Soonyoung says, immediately brightening. 

“No, you just insulted him and you’ll probably crash it,” Jihoon says. Sooyoung crosses his arms across his chest in an unhappy pout. Jeonghan smiles gratefully and tosses the keys to Jihoon. Before he leaves, he turns a bit to look back to Mingyu and Wonwoo. Luckily, Mingyu looks alright, just a bruise on his chin that seems to be healing well. He’s sitting up now and relishing in the attention his mate is giving him.

“I’m really sorry about all of this,” Jeonghan apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wonwoo says. “This fool needs a good punch to lower his ego every once in a while.”

“Hey!” Mingyu whines. Wonwoo merely smiles and softly kisses his temple. 

“He’s fine. Get home safely.” 

Jeonghan nods and struggles to drag Seungcheol out of the bar. He all but throws the alpha into the backseat and quickly joins him. The blond ignores the odd look the driver gives them when Seungcheol drapes himself across Jeonghan as soon as he sits down. 

“Please take us to this address as quickly as possible,” Jeonghan says, idly scratching behind Seungcheol’s ear. 

The driver nods and pulls out onto the streets. 

“Hold on Cheol,” Jeonghan murmurs, doing his best to placate the alpha. It’s becoming increasingly difficult as the scratching is no longer enough. Seungcheol is sniffing his claiming mark and nipping at, while his hands wander all over Jeonghan’s body. The omega tries to keep Seungcheol’s hands at bay and stifles tiny moans that attempt to escape his lips. 

Their journey home is going to be a long one and Jeonghan can only hope that both of them will make it before neither of them can control themselves. He prays to the moon just in case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people on cc and twt asked for aggressive alpha Cheol, so here is the result!


	2. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut so skip it, read it, whatever floats your boat.

The cab driver stares, jaw hanging, at the impressive mansion. It isn’t until Jeonghan gives him a handsome tip and tells him to forget everything he saw tonight that he drives away, leaving Jeonghan standing in the driveway with Seungcheol clinging to him like a wet blanket. A giant, horny, wet blanket. 

He’s growling quietly and trying to rip all of their clothing off while simultaneously attempting to mount the exasperated omega. As great as that sounds, Jeonghan would prefer they do so in the privacy of their home. So, he struggles to maneuver them into the house and to the closest bedroom without breaking anything.

By some miracle, nothing in the house gets destroyed and Seungcheol is still half dressed by the time they make it into the guest room. Jeonghan is missing half the buttons on his top and he’s fairly certain Seungcheol’s shirt is beyond saving. 

Although the alpha does not seem to have registered that he’s standing in his own home, he does notice that Jeonghan is no longer trying to push his hands away. Taking that as his cue, Seungcheol rids them both of the rest of their clothing. Jeonghan has half a mind to protest that Seungcheol just ripped one of his favorite pair of work pants, but the omega is quickly thrown onto the bed with the alpha swiftly following. 

Seungcheol’s hands and lips are immediately all over the omega. Hungry lips desperately seek out any patch of skin they can find, ravaging Jeonghan’s neck and chest. Eventually, they find their way to pretty lips, swallowing any sounds the blond tries to make. 

Rough hands ghost over protruding ribs, grasp a trim waist, and squeeze slim thighs, leaving a trail of reds and purples. 

Jeonghan squirms and writhes under his alpha’s touch. Every fiber of his being wants to submit to the electrifying touch, possessive embrace, and the thousands of marks being left all over his skin. 

But he needs his alpha back, he needs  _ Seungcheol _ . Not this lust-driven, nearly feral man with a wild look in his eyes. 

“C-cheol,” Jeonghan says breathlessly as the man above him finally leaves his lips to nip at his mating mark. The omega’s eyes roll back as Seungcheol noses at it and breathes in honey and lavender, scent becoming stronger as Jeonghan’s body prepares itself for Seungcheol’s rut. 

“Seungcheol,” he whines, trying and failing to sound more stern. His hands push uselessly against that wall of muscle caging him in. Seungcheol ignores him, continuing to litter Jeonghan’s neck with bites and kisses. 

Eventually, the alpha gets tired of Jeonghan trying to push him away and he growls, quickly grabbing thin wrists and pinning the omega’s hands over his head.

“Cheol?” Jeonghan gasps, looking up at Seungcheol with wide eyes. 

Seungcheol growls in return, tightening his grip and silently voicing his authority. 

“Cheollie,” the omega whimpers and his eyes turn glassy as tears form. “Cheollie, it’s me. It’s Hannie. Don’t you remember me?” 

The alpha snarls and stares back with lust clouding his eyes. 

“Cheollie, I know you’re in there. I need you to come back to me. Your Hannie, your  _ angel _ is here. Don’t you remember? Please Cheollie,  _ please _ .” 

A silent tear escapes and slowly slides down a pale cheek, creating a path for more to follow. 

“Cheollie,” Jeonghan says softly as more tears begin to flow. 

The alpha is breathing heavily, staring down at the omega before blinking once, twice and loosening his hold on Jeonghan’s wrists. Jeonghan sees the light slowly return to chocolate-brown eyes. It’s not completely there, but he’ll take it. 

Seungcheol glances at the tears on his mate’s cheeks and he whimpers quietly, leaning down to kiss them away.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan breathes, reaching up to wrap his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. 

The alpha immediately pulls back, as if Jeonghan’s touch burned him. His hands are trembling on either side of the omega, arms still caging him in, and itching to hold the blond. But he has that guilty puppy look and Jeonghan can’t help but smile. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Jeonghan says softly, sitting up to decrease the distance the alpha created between them. 

Seungcheol can’t raise his eyes to meet Jeonghan’s. Instead, he’s looking down at all the marks he left and whining pitifully. 

“I’m okay, Cheollie. Don’t worry. You didn’t hurt me at all.” His hands come forward to cup the alpha’s handsome face tenderly. “I’m fine. You couldn’t hurt me even if you tried. I know you wouldn’t do that. Cheol, you would  _ never _ hurt me.” 

Chocolate-brown eyes hesitantly raise to meet honey-brown ones and the alpha whines again. 

“It’s okay Cheollie, it’s okay. You can be a little rough. I’m stronger than I look.” He laughs quietly and leans forward to rest their foreheads against each other. “I just need you here. Can you do that for me?” 

There’s a pause before Seungcheol grunts in what Jeonghan assumes is a sound of agreement. 

“I know you can do it. My strong, capable, handsome alpha.” Jeonghan smiles gently and presses a chaste kiss against the alpha’s lips. “Even if you slip again, don’t worry. I’ll find you and bring you back.” 

Seungcheol still looks hesitant and unsure, so Jeonghan kisses him again, slowly easing him back into making love. Thin arms wrap around the alpha’s neck and he gently pulls them back to lying horizontal. 

Eventually, the alpha timidly returns the kiss, pressing his plump lips against the omega’s. Jeonghan coaxes him further, nipping at his bottom lip and running his hands down Seungcheol’s back. His hands run down the alpha’s sides and stop at his ass, giving it a nice slap. 

“Is that all you got, alpha?” Jeonghan teases, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Seungcheol’s eyes snap open and he growls low in his throat. 

“No? Then show me.” 

* * *

In hindsight, it may have not been the best idea to bait a powerful alpha in a rut.

That being said, Jeonghan thinks he’s about to  _ die _ with how amazing he’s currently feeling. Seungcheol is nestled between his thighs, face buried close to the omega’s entrance, and doing an incredible job of eating him out. It’s as if Seungcheol has been starving for days and the only thing that will satisfy him is the slick trickling out of Jeonghan’s hole. The copious amounts of juices he’s producing doesn’t travel very far; the alpha is lapping it up far too quickly. 

“C-cheol… ahnnn. Cheol!” Jeonghan squeaks as the alpha’s firm grip on his pert ass roughly pulls him closer. Large hands hold him securely in place as rough fingertips slowly dig into his flesh. 

“Oh my—Oh.  _ Moon _ . C-cheollie…” Jeonghan whines, hands flying down to grasp thick dark hair. Whether it’s to push the alpha away or pull him closer, he isn’t sure. The only thing he’s sure of is that Seungcheol has an incredibly skilled tongue and that he’s about to finish any second. 

“Cheol. I-I’m…” 

And then it hits him. His knuckles turn white with how tightly he’s gripping the alpha’s hair as he holds Seungcheol in place and tilts his hips upwards. His toes are curling and his eyes roll back as his chest and abdomen become coated with his own release. 

Seungcheol doesn’t seem to mind the hold Jeonghan has on him. In fact, it seems to spur him on as he grips the omega’s ass even harder, making sure to leave bruising marks and refusing to let go until the blond is trembling and whimpering. 

He abandons Jeonghan’s ass in favor of lapping up the remains of his orgasm. Seungcheol lingers at the blond’s chest, sucking and biting at sensitive nipples. It’s too much for Jeonghan, body overly sensitive and quivering under the alpha’s touch. His pathetic mewls are quickly engulfed by plump lips as Seungcheol slants his mouth against his, desperate for more of the sweet omega. 

Jeonghan is melting under Seungcheol’s frantic kisses when he feels something press against his entrance. He’s about to protest when the alpha slides in with one smooth, fluid motion. Seungcheol’s erection lies so thick and heavily within him; Jeonghan feels incredibly full and the alpha hasn’t even moved yet. 

It’s too much for his hypersensitive body that still hasn’t recovered from its first orgasm. Just this enough for him to come again, making a mess between them. 

Feeling Jeonghan clench around his length and something wet hit his abs shortly after, Seungcheol pulls back briefly and glances down. He looks back up at the omega with a cocky grin, apparently pleased at being able to make his omega come so quickly. That wild look in his eyes is still there and Jeonghan realizes he’s in for a long night.

He isn’t able to form any further thoughts as Seungcheol pulls back and quickly snaps his hips forward, already starting a fast pace. Jeonghan is helpless to the alpha’s relentless thrusts and all he can do is cling onto broad shoulders and let the alpha know how amazing he feels through pornographic moans and desperate mewls. 

Seungcheol keeps up his impressive pace for a while (damn alphas and their incredible stamina) and Jeonghan worries he may pass out before his mate even finishes. He’s on the brink of tears when Seungcheol’s thrusts become quicker and shallower. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ahhh… C-Cheollie. Cheollie. Cheol,” Jeonghan whines, nails digging into the alpha’s back. The alpha answers with a series of grunts, focusing on chasing his own orgasm. 

“C-cheol. Here. Hahhh… Here. Look here. I want to—ahhh see you,” the blond says shakily, body lurching with every thrust. Seungcheol lifts his gaze and he makes eye contact with the omega. “G-good b—ahh—oy. Good boy. Come for me. Can you do tha—nnnn... that for me? I want it. Want your knot. Be a good ahhh good boy, Cheollie. Give me your knot.” 

Jeonghan clenches around Seungcheol’s cock as he speaks and the alpha growls quietly. However, it isn’t until the omega’s last words that Seungcheol snaps his hips forward a couple times before pressing as deeply as he can into the omega. 

The base of his length begins to expand and he releases load after load into his mate. Jeonghan moans at the feeling of being stretched to unbearable lengths as he’s filled to the brim. All he can see, smell, and feel is Seungcheol in him and around him. He’s overwhelmed with love and adoration for his mate and he cries out as he orgasms for the third time that evening. 

Jeonghan’s orgasm doesn’t last nearly as long as Seungcheol’s and he’s shuddering as the alpha continues to fill him. Eventually, the alpha is spent and he nearly collapses on top of Jeonghan, catching himself before he can crush the helpless omega. Their sweaty foreheads rest against each other as they struggle to catch their breaths, hot air mixing between them. 

“Cheol… Let’s… move to a more… comfortable… position. Please?” Jeonghan pants. 

Seungcheol grunts and rolls them over, still connected with no sign of the alpha’s knot going down any time soon. Jeonghan sighs and rests his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, breath tickling his neck. 

“Good boy, Cheollie… Good boy. Made me feel so good, so full,” he murmurs, hand coming up to scratch behind the alpha’s ear. 

There’s a rumble in the alpha’s chest and Jeonghan thinks Seungcheol is feeling exceptionally proud of himself. He continues to murmur quiet praises and scratch that small spot that keeps the alpha purring contently. 

Seungcheol’s arms wrap comfortably around Jeonghan and the two stay like that until they both drift off to sleep. 

* * *

This is it. He’s going to die like this, Jeonghan thinks as he’s laying face down on the bed with his ass up and Seungcheol pounding into him. Although, it’s not a bad way to go. 

The alpha is currently draped over Jeonghan’s back, grunting and groaning as he fills the omega with powerful thrusts. He leans in close to the blond’s nape, inhaling the sweet scent of honey and lavender. Seungcheol growls and bites down harshly on his mating mark, making the omega cry out underneath him. Jeonghan can feel the alpha grin into his neck as his length plows endlessly into him. 

Releasing his neck with a possessive growl, Seungcheol licks at the abused skin before panting into the blond’s ear.

“Mine. Mine. Mine,” he says in a deep, husky voice, sending chills down Jeonghan’s spine. “Pretty. So pretty. Pretty omega.” Jeonghan whimpers and keens under the praise, moving his hips back to meet Seungcheol’s thrusts. 

“Preg—nnn pregnant. Pups.” One of Seungcheol’s hands moves down and settles firmly over Jeonghan’s stomach. “Pups.” 

“Yes. Ahhnnn Cheollie. Yes. Want y—ahhh… want your pups,” Jeonghan cries. 

“Pups,” Seungcheol grunts, keeping his possessive hold over that pale, flat tummy. 

“G-give me your pups. Hahhh. Cheollie!” 

Jeonghan screams as he releases onto the sheets below him. He would have fallen if not for the secure hold supporting him. 

Seungcheol groans as he pushes into Jeonghan and knots him again. His free hand rests on top of one of Jeonghan’s and he laces his fingers in between the gaps as he finishes inside the omega. 

Once he’s come down from his high, Seungcheol settles them on their sides and pulls Jeonghan flush against his chest. His hand settles on Jeonghan’s stomach once more and he murmurs “pups” and “mine” like a mantra. 

Jeonghan does his best to get comfortable, but the alpha interprets his squirming as an attempt to escape out of his hold. Not that he could; they’re stuck together until Seungcheol’s knot dies down. He growls quietly and wraps both arms around the omega in a possessive hold.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere Cheollie,” Jeonghan soothes, twisting as best as he can to plant a reassuring kiss against the alpha’s jaw. That seems to placate him as his growling diminishes into a low rumble. His arms don’t release the omega, but one of his hands travel back down to Jeonghan’s stomach. Right above where Seungcheol is still pulsing deep inside the blond. 

“Pups,” Seungcheol says sleepily. 

Jeonghan doesn’t have the heart to tell Seungcheol that he’s currently unable to conceive, being on contraceptives. That’s a conversation for another time. For now, he’ll indulge his alpha.

* * *

“Cheol! Cheol! Cheol!” Jeonghan cries, gripping Seungcheol’s shoulders as he’s held up against the wall. 

The picture frame on the wall is rattling with every upward thrust from Seungcheol and threatens to fall any second. 

However, Jeonghan can’t be bothered to think about the consequences of falling decorations as the alpha keeps a bruising hold on his small waist. The blond’s legs are losing their strength to stay wrapped around Seungcheol and he’s trusting the alpha will support him when his energy is depleted. 

Seungcheol is growling and biting at Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder, already marred with bruises and bite marks from their previous copulation. 

The pain of the harsh slide of the wall against his back, rough hold on his waist, and stinging love bites on his torso all pale in comparison to the overwhelming sensation he’s feeling in his groin. They’re on their 13th round (or is it 14? Jeonghan lost count somewhere after 6) and he’s still not used to the pleasure that comes from Seungcheol filling him repeatedly with his cock and his cum. Each subsequent round feels like the first and he feels like he’s on cloud nine every time.

“C-cheol. Cheollie I’m ahhh!” Jeonghan mewls at a particularly rough thrust and digs his nails into Seungcheol’s shoulders. The alpha smirks and looks up at the blond with a confident smile. Chocolate-brown eyes are still hazy, but there’s an undeniable twinkle of love in them. 

“Pretty. Pretty Hannie,” Seungcheol murmurs. “My Hannie. Mine.” 

Jeonghan nods and bites his lip, trying to stop numerous moans from escaping. 

“Hannie more… More,” the alpha rasps as one of his hands leaves Jeonghan’s side to grasp his aching member. 

The omega squeals at the touch, no longer able to keep quiet. Seungcheol begins to stroke Jeonghan’s length in time with his thrusts, making Jeonghan cry out in ecstasy. 

It’s incredibly lewd, the sound of the wet slide of Seungcheol’s length thrusting repeatedly into the omega, the constant slapping of skin against skin, and all the pretty sounds escaping from kissed lips. 

“C-cheol. Too much. Too—ahhh—much! Cheollie,” Jeonghan cries, tears flowing freely. 

Seungcheol ignores him and picks up the pace, watching as the blond continues to cry helplessly as he’s held up against the wall. 

It’s too much all at once and soon the blond is screaming as he reaches his peak, leaving the alpha to stare up at him in awe as Jeonghan releases all over his hand and between them. Seungcheol strokes him through it before he finally reaches his own orgasm, grunting as he pushes deep within his mate. 

Jeonghan is a shuddering mess, whimpering pitifully as Seungcheol fills him once again.

“Pretty Hannie. Pretty,” Seungcheol murmurs as he leans up to kiss away the tears on Jeonghan’s pretty face. “So pretty. Good Hannie. Good.” 

Jeonghan laughs weakly, letting his alpha shower him with love and kisses, too tired to do anything else but let his alpha support him. 

* * *

When Jeonghan wakes up, he’s surprised not to find Seungcheol rutting against his leg or sniffing at his nape. In a mild state of panic, he sits up in bed, only for a pair of strong arms to pull him back down. The blond yelps in surprise, plopping back down into the warmth of a comforting body resting behind him. 

He turns around and sighs in relief to find Seungcheol lying in bed, looking at him with a dopey smile.

“Hi, Cheollie,” Jeonghan says, making himself comfortable and snuggling close to the alpha.

“Hey, Hannie,” Seungcheol replies, eyes curving as he looks at Jeonghan with an even fonder expression.

“So… are you all better now? Back to normal?” The blond looks down at the alpha’s firm chest, idky drawing random patterns with his finger. 

“I think so… Head doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“Hmm you made a sentence longer than three words, so I guess that means your rut is over.” Jeonghan looks up at him with a grin, smile widening as Seungcheol sputters in surprise.

“Longer than… what? Was I feral?”

“Ah, and now you’re back to three word sentences.” 

“Hannie, I’m serious,” Seungcheol says, pout forming. “I don’t really remember what happened. It’s all fuzzy.” 

Jeonghan stops dragging his finger across the alpha’s pec and he smiles softly.

“You were a little…” At the raised eyebrow, Jeonghan sighs. “Okay, yes you were, but it wasn’t that bad. You listened well and you were such a good boy.” The blond laughs and reaches up to pat Seungcheol’s head, but the alpha stops him.

“Did I… did I hurt you?” Seungcheol whispers.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me, Hannie.” 

“I’m not.” They stare at each other for a few moments until Jeonghan sighs and lowers his hand to cup his mate’s cheek. “You didn’t hurt me, I swear. You were rougher than normal, but you didn’t hurt me. It felt good. You made me feel so good, Cheollie. After every round you spoiled me with kisses and cuddles. Did you know you’re still a cuddle monster even during your rut?” Jeonghan laughs and smiles lovingly at Seungcheol. “You took such good care of me, Cheollie. I loved it.” 

“Really?” Seungcheol asks softly, as if he still can’t believe it.

“Yes, really. Now stop worrying and carry me to the bathroom! I need a nice bath and my legs currently aren’t working after you’ve fucked me to the moon and back.” 

Seungcheol blinks in surprise at the sudden change in tone and chuckles, dipping his head to press dozens of kisses all over Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan melts into his mate’s touch, giggling and accepting all the love that Seungcheol has to give him, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited Seungcheol rut scene! Sorry it's not as spicy as some of you wanted it to be. I tried ㅠㅠ


	3. Pillow Talk

Life is relatively more peaceful after Seungcheol’s rut ends. When he returned to work, the CEO apologized profusely to Seokmin (again) and gifted him custom made rubber ducks that greatly resemble the infamous BooSeokSoon. Seokmin was surprised, having already forgiven Seungcheol when he apologized after Jeonghan’s harsh scolding. But the alpha was insistent and Seokmin gratefully accepted the gift, immediately making room for them at his desk space.

Seungkwan was in awe of the little ducks and announced to their entire department that Seungcheol was on board with making their dream of becoming singers come true. When the CEO caught wind of the latest excitement in the marketing division, he didn’t have the heart to refute the statement. He made no promises to fund this endeavor, but he would definitely give his friends moral support and accompany Jeonghan to their concerts. The added energy in the office also led to greater productivity, so who was he to complain?

Soonyoung, however, was indignant. He complained about how unfair it was that Seokmin got three custom made rubber ducks while he had none. Jihoon asked if he would like to face the wrath of a feral alpha as payment for the small gift and Soonyoung quickly decided it wasn’t worth it. The next day, he found a custom made rubber duck on his desk and squealed, immediately running around to show everyone his miniature twin. Jihoon sat in his office with a fond smile as he listened to his mate dash around their floor. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan later took Mingyu and Wonwoo out to a nice dinner at a restaurant esteemed for its excellent steaks. There was no evidence of last week’s encounter on Mingyu’s handsome face and the couple both said dinner wasn’t necessary. But when faced with both Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s pout, they had no choice but to concede.

Mingyu devoured his meal in record time, to the surprise and horror of their server. When he finished, the tall alpha asked for another steak with a toothy grin. Not wanting to beaten, Seungcheol also asked for a second steak. 

However, whenever the raven-haired man saw Jeonghan so much as glance at his meal, his fork quickly changed course and delivered the meat straight toward awaiting lips. The omega smiled happily, savoring the taste, and Seungcheol found that he didn’t mind if Jeonghan ended up eating a third of his steak. Nor did he care of the blond ate most of his dessert after claiming that he was full. 

“Thank you, Cheollie,” Jeonghan said in sing-song voice as they walked back to the car, arms linked. He gave the alpha a quick peck on the cheek and giggled quietly, snuggling close to his mate for warmth.

No one would need to know if they took extra time to leave the parking lot, Seungcheol too engrossed with showering Jeonghan with love and kisses. 

* * *

Work after his rut was also better. Seungcheol no longer felt the constant urge to pin Jeonghan down to the nearest flat surface and pump his seed into his beautiful mate. Just the occasional temptation, whenever the blond looked extra sexy, which happened more often than not. But Seungcheol is more level headed now and in greater control of his sexual urges. 

He does however, get more clingy whenever he’s around Jeonghan. Seungcheol has always been an affectionate person, but he allows himself to be even more so (if the situation is appropriate). 

At the office, he finds himself peering over Jeonghan’s shoulder and resting his chin on it, quietly observing his assistant at work. He remains there, enjoying the scent, warmth, and presence of his mate until the blond gently reminds him that he has work to do. 

“Can I have a kiss before I go?” Seungcheol asks, doe eye looking sorrowfully at Jeonghan and thick lips pursed into his signature pout.

“Just one.” 

Seungcheol manages to steal two extra kisses before returning to his desk. 

At home, Seungcheol is even more like a koala, but with special attention to a certain blond’s stomach.

When Jeonghan is standing by the stove, cooking dinner for the both of them, Seungcheol stands behind him, pressed close to his mate in a comforting hold. His arms wrap comfortably around a trim waist and his hands rest firmly over Jeonghan’s stomach. The omega doesn’t comment on it, merely humming as he continues to cook and as Seungcheol mouths along his shoulder through his sweater. 

“Love you, Hannie,” the alpha murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin peeking out of Jeonghan’s collar. 

“Love you too, Cheollie,” Jeonghan replies.

On lazy weekends, they both recline on the couch. Jeonghan is flipping through TV channels in hopes of finding something interesting to watch. Seungcheol’s head rests comfortably in Jeonghan’s lap while the rest of his body sprawls out along the rest of the couch. He offers a few suggestions and focuses on whatever his mate settles on for a whole three minutes before directing his attention elsewhere.

He turns around so he’s facing Jeonghan’s stomach, which is covered by an oversized hoodie, Seungcheol’s hoodie. The alpha nuzzles at the blond’s stomach through the fabric before lifting it to reveal pale skin. He repeats the action and plants a kiss there, successfully gaining Jeonghan’s attention.

“What is it? Do you need attention? Do you want pets?” Jeonghan asks, peering down at his mate. Seungcheol doesn’t answer, but the blond’s finger is already scratching at that familiar place behind Seungcheol’s ear. The alpha lets out a satisfied rumble and nuzzles at Jeonghan’s stomach again before closing his eyes and submitting to his mates calming touch. It’s not long before he dozes off with the TV playing quietly in the background and Jeonghan gently combing through his hair and scratching that spot that makes him purr. 

In the evening, when Jeonghan wants to be the little spoon, Seungcheol rests with his front pressed flush to the blond’s back. His arm slings over Jeonghan’s side and his hand creeps under a soft sweater. Large palms rub soothingly over the flat plane of the omega’s stomach. Jeonghan complains that it tickles and Seungcheol stops at his request. However, his hand maintains its possessive hold on the blond. Seungcheol dreams of his mate’s stomach growing and expanding and the birth of sweet little pups.

* * *

It’s one of those nights when Seungcheol insisted on being the little spoon. Although he’s broad, strong, and every bit a powerful alpha, he loves being cuddled and doted on. Jeonghan can’t engulf him nearly as well as Seungcheol wraps around the blond, but it’s still comforting just the same. 

Jeonghan’s face is pressed against in between Seungcheol’s shoulder blades, at the base of the alpha’s neck. If he tilts his head up, he can nuzzle at Seungcheol’s nape and breathe in his mate’s scent. One of the blond’s hands idly plays with the longer strands of hair there. Black locks that curl slightly and tickle his neck. He thinks about getting a haircut, but then Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to play with hair like this. 

Their legs are tangled together and Seungcheol can feel the warmth of his lover all around him, trapped underneath the thick blankets draped over them. He could fall asleep like this, and he’s about to drift off any moment now. The only thing keeping him awake is knowing that Jeonghan has something to say. 

He can practically see the gears in the blond’s brain turning. Never mind the fact that it’s dark in their bedroom, his eyes are closed, and he’s facing the wrong way. But he can feel it in the way Jeonghan rubs dark strands between his fingers, the way he methodically scratches at a small patch of skin on his neck, the steady puffs of air that fan across the top of his spine with each breath. 

Seungcheol knows that Jeonghan is an internal processor, so he gives him the time he needs to gather his thoughts, sort through them, and put everything in their proper place. He’s a patient man; he’ll wait for however long Jeonghan needs. 

They lay together in a comfortable silence, until Jeonghan takes a deep breath. A long, steady inhale, and an even longer exhale.

“Cheollie?” Jeonghan asks quietly, speaking into Seungcheol’s back. He knows that Seungcheol isn’t sleeping.

“Hmm?” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, Hannie.”

There’s a pause. A beat of silence. Jeonghan is hesitating, a sign that he’s nervous about whatever he’s about to ask. The omega generally isn’t a nervous person and this timidness doesn’t suit him. Seungcheol wants to turn around and pepper his mate with kisses, but he gives Jeonghan space and waits for him to speak. 

“Do you want to have a family together?” 

_ YES, _ Seungcheol wants to scream, but he doesn’t. Being overly enthusiastic about it might make Jeonghan even more nervous and pressure his poor omega into doing something he isn’t ready for. Jeonghan’s voice was so small and so quiet; Seungcheol doesn’t want to scare him away. 

He slowly turns around so that he can properly face his mate. Jeonghan’s gaze is down towards Seungcheol’s chest. He’s nervously biting his lower lip and the alpha wants nothing more than to make all of that bottled up anxiety disappear. 

“I do, Hannie,” Seungcheol says softly, voice warm and sweet. “I want to have a beautiful family with you.” 

“I…” Jeonghan hesitates. For a moment, Seungcheol fears Jeonghan doesn’t want to carry his pups. It’s not ideal, but he’ll respect his mate’s wishes. 

“I do too, Cheollie.” Seungcheol sighs in relief, but he can sense that Jeonghan is still nervous about something.

“But..?” He offers when Jeonghan doesn’t continue.

“I’m… I’m scared, Cheollie.” The confession triggers the alpha’s protective instincts. He’s immediately pressing closer and reaching up to hold Jeonghan’s face tenderly. His eyes search Jeonghan’s, staring into scared, wide honey-brown eyes. 

“What are you scared about?” Seungcheol asks softly. 

“I—I don’t know if I can be a good parent. I didn’t have a… normal… childhood and I know Mama did her best for me, but it was mostly for survival. She didn’t exactly leave a good model for parenting. What if I end up being a bad parent, Cheollie? I have no idea how to care for a pup. I don’t know how to give a child a loving home. What do I do when they cry? What happens when I mess up? What if they grow up just like me? I don’t want them to suffer like I did. I—I don’t think I can do it, Cheollie.” 

There’s tears streaming down Jeonghan’s face now and he’s sobbing as he says the last sentence. Seungcheol is quick to wipe them away, pressing kisses all over his face and whispering reassurances as the blond continues to blubber about more of his worries and insecurities. 

It takes a while for Jeonghan to calm down with Seungcheol gently rubbing his back soothingly and pressing tender kisses to his cheeks. 

“Hannie? Hannie, look at me,” Seungcheol says gently, tilting the blond’s chin up so he can look at his mate properly in the eye. “Hannie, listen to me. I know your past isn’t the… best.” Jeonghan whimpers quietly and Seungcheol is quick to press a comforting kiss to his forehead, releasing some of his comforting scent in the process. 

“I know baby. I know…” He murmurs. “There’s still a lot that I don’t know and even the parts that I do know are fuzzy. But you’ve made it this far. You’ve overcome every obstacle that’s crossed your path and you’ve made a new life for yourself here. Look at where you are now. You have friends who adore you, who will support you no matter what. You have me—” Jeonghan giggles a little at that. “You have me. I love you  _ so _ much. So, so, so much, Hannie; you have no idea. Every morning I wake up with you next to me and I can’t believe how lucky I am. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you. I’d put my life on the line for you if it meant that you’d be safe and happy. I’ll spend the rest of my life loving you and protecting you.” 

Seungcheol tries to put as much sincerity as he can into his words and hopes that the intensity of his feelings reaches Jeonghan. If only his mate could feel every ounce of love that he has for the beautiful blond. There really is nothing he wouldn’t do for him. The alpha is head over heels for Jeonghan, and he has been since day one. He didn’t know it at the time, but that small, trembling pup he met decades ago captured his heart and has kept it since then. 

“Even… even if you don’t want to have pups, I’ll still love you. But I want you to know that you’d make an amazing father. And I’m not just saying this because I want to have a family with you. I’ve seen the way you take care of your friends, or even other people at the office. You look out for others and care for them without being asked to or expecting anything in return. You’re so kind, thoughtful, and selfless. You have so many qualities that would make you a wonderful parent.”

“You… do you really think so?” Jeonghan asks quietly. 

“I know so.” Seungcheol rests his forehead against Jeonghan’s and smiles, rubbing his nose against the other’s affectionately. “Besides, you’re already raising a bunch of overgrown kids. Do you know how hard it is to control BooSeokSoon? They don’t even listen to me.” 

They both burst into a fit of giggles at that. It’s true that the two of them have become the unofficial parents of their close group of friends. They even privately refer to them as their “kids”. At one point, he’s sure that Seungkwan referred to one of them as “dad” at some point. It was said as a joke, but it proves their point. 

“There’s also… something else that worries me about having kids. The pregnancy part…” Jeonghan says once their laughter dies down. He immediately has Seungcheol’s attention again and the alpha is listening intently. 

“I’ll be with you through all of it. If you’re craving something at 3am, I’ll go out and get it for you no matter how ridiculous it is.” Jeonghan laughs. 

“It’s not that, but you can’t take back this statement now. If I want fresh pickles dipped in ranch and peanut butter, you better get it for me.” 

Seungcheol is suddenly conflicted. He knows it’s a joke, but the possibility of that request is very possible. As unappetizing as it sounds, Jeonghan might actually be craving that at one point. If he can’t deliver, he’s sure that he’ll be on the receiving end of the blond’s wrath for quite some time. What if his favorite chocolate dipped strawberries aren’t enough to earn his favor again? 

Jeonghan interrupts Seungcheol’s mini internal breakdown when he speaks up again. 

“It’s more on the health side of things. For one, if we want to have pups, I need to get off my meds. They help with my heats, so I only have them two or three times a year if I’m lucky. I also can’t get pregnant.”

“What?” Seungcheol breathes. His dream of seeing his beautiful mate becoming round and pregnant is quickly dying. He feels more disappointed than he should be.

“Don’t worry, once I stop taking them I should be able to conceive again in maybe two or three normal cycles… whenever the effects wear off and my body returns back to normal.”

“Effects? What effects?”

“Oh. Well, obviously my heat cycle is changed. I should be having them every two to three months. In return for less heats, sometimes the meds make me tired or I’ll wake up with a headache. Nothing pain killers or a nice cup of coffee can’t fix. They also reduce my appetite, but that’s not a big deal.”

Seungcheol can’t believe he didn’t realize this sooner. He’s seen his mate take those little white capsules, but he didn’t think to ask anything about them. He never thought of asking about the side effects of his medications, how they could have negatively affected him. The alpha has always been worried about Jeonghan’s thin frame and always encouraged him to eat more, but it’s never been enough. If he knew about this sooner, he would have disposed of Jeonghan’s heat medications sooner. 

“Hannie… it is a big deal. This is your health you’re talking about.” Seungcheol whines quietly and nuzzles at his mating mark. 

“It’s okay, Cheollie, I’m fine.” Jeonghan reaches up and scratches the top of the alpha’s head. “Dr. Hong prescribed them to me and we’ve both been monitoring how my body has been reacting to them. There’s worse things out there. Medications with worse side effects or illegal ones that would really mess me up.” 

Seungcheol’s hold around his mate becomes tighter without him realizing it, protective instincts flaring up inside of him. 

“Shh… Don’t worry, Cheollie. I’m not taking them and have no plans to.” His hand drifts lower to scratch behind the alpha’s ear. Seungcheol grunts in response and busies himself with nosing at Jeonghan’s nape. 

“What I’m really worried about is what we’re going to do once I’m pregnant. Dr. Hong isn’t exactly specialized in pregnancies. We need to find an obstetrician to make sure everything is going smoothly, one that is familiar with werewolves.” 

“Hmm… that shouldn’t be too hard. I’m sure we can find one somewhere relatively close by. More hospitals are accepting of us now.” Seungcheol pulls back to smile at his mate, but Jeonghan still looks unsure. He’s biting his lower lip nervously and his brows are furrowed in thought. 

“Hannie? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“I just… don’t trust hospitals.” 

“Is it the doctors? Hannie, I’m sure not all hospitals are prejudiced against werewolves. There’s some with a very good reputation and well liked by both humans and wolves. They’re protected by the government; nothing is going to happen to you.” 

“I’m not protected,” Jeonghan says quietly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They’ll find me, Cheol. They’ll find me like they did last time and they’ll try to take me.” 

“What are you talking about, Hannie?” Seungcheol’s forehead creases in concern as he looks down at his mate, holding him protectively. “Who is going to find you?”

“Hunters.”


	4. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory! This chapter starts after Seungcheol's flashback in [chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587617/chapters/48020050) of If You Give a Dog a Bone.

Jeonghan can feel his heart shattering into indescribably tiny little pieces with every step he takes away from the clinic. He doesn’t want to leave Seungcheol, to be separated from the wolf that he’s missed so dearly. Every fiber of his being is screaming at him to turn around, to run back to his beloved. Nothing would make him happier than to bask in the presence of the alpha who owns his fragile heart. But he can’t stay there, it’s not safe. Every minute he stays by the alpha’s side increases the risk of the hunters capturing both of them. It’s a danger Jeonghan never intended to bestow upon Seungcheol. 

Like a knight in shining black armor, the alpha once again crashed into his life and saved Jeonghan from the jaws of a terrible fate. He didn’t think he could fall even more for the selfless wolf, but Seungcheol proved him wrong. But this rescue mission nearly cost Seungcheol his life. It’s a miracle he came out of that encounter alive, all thanks to Dr. Hong’s skilled hands. 

Now it’s Jeonghan’s turn to protect Seungcheol. With a heavy heart, the omega continues onward. He’s not sure where he’s traveling, only has the intent to put as much distance between him and the clinic as possible. 

The omega races through the edge of the forest, through territory he’s never crossed before. It’s all strange and unfamiliar, but he doesn’t have the time nor energy to think about his surroundings. There’s hunters tirelessly chasing after him on their strange metal contraptions, making a ruckus and remaining a constant reminder of what unfortunate fate awaits him should he slow down.

It seems that stealth is no longer their prerogative. They mean to tire him out and catch him when he’s finally spent. That time may be any moment now. Jeonghan hasn’t had the time to stop and eat nor sleep. His stomach growls angrily at him and his muscles scream in agony from overuse. The wolf’s mind is getting foggier with each step he takes.

But he can’t stop. Not now, not in the next few hours, and probably not for the next few days. The moment he gives up, the hunters will be upon him. He’ll be captured and they’ll do unspeakable things to him. It’s a battle that he can’t win.

There’s a loud crack that resounds through the forest as something fires from one of the hunter’s weapons. They’re gaining on him, and Jeonghan urges his body to move faster, despite his fatigue. 

Another resounding crack and the wolf chances a glance behind him. Two hunters are catching up to him and are getting uncomfortably close. 

There’s a third crack and something grazes his side. It’s enough to make Jeonghan stumble as he yelps in surprise and pain. 

As he steadies himself, he can feel a steady trickle of blood streaming from a wound in his side, coating his fur with red. It’s not a big gash, but his body isn’t healing itself as usual. Jeonghan howls at the burning sensation in his side and growls at the enemy behind him. 

There’s some excited shouts and he can see one of the hunters raising his weapon again. 

Jeonghan moves in a quick zigzag pattern, avoiding the firing ammunition and races to the edge of the forest. There may not be a Dr. Hong wherever he is, but maybe there will be someone out there who can save him.

He breaks through the edge of trees and races toward the nearest path. Looking ahead, he sees several giant boxy looking metal things moving along a solid black path. There are humans there. Maybe they’ll be kinder than the ones on his tail. 

With a final push, he sprints toward the path and ignores the hunters shouting behind him. When his paws reach the edge of grass, he bravely leaps forward across the black road. 

Before his paws make contact with the ground, he hears a loud honking sound. There’s a large rectangle barreling toward him and he sees a flash of shock on the face of the human sitting inside the metal container. 

The impact of the large object sends him flying sideways and his body skids across the tarmac. His whole body is roaring with pain and he can’t find the strength to get up. There’s frantic shouting around him and some humans are approaching him. His limbs are weak and he’s quickly losing consciousness. Jeonghan feels his eyelids get heavier and heavier until they finally shut close and he surrenders to darkness. 

* * *

Jeonghan fades in and out of consciousness and every time his eyes open, his surroundings are different. The only consistent factors are lights that shine far too brightly on his sensitive retinas and a mixture of scents that faintly remind him of Dr. Hong’s clinic.

When he finally has enough strength to keep his eyes open for more than three seconds, he’s greeted by white walls and the steady beep of a machine beside him. 

There’s a sensation of something long and thin piercing his front leg and little patches attached all over his hide. He sniffs at the needle in his leg curiously and notices that it’s connected to a long tube. His eyes trace the path of the tube up to a clear bag with a colorless liquid inside. Next to it is a machine with several lights and strange symbols that Jeonghan can’t read. There’s multiple wires coming out of it, connecting the little patches attached to him to the machine. Strange. 

Jeonghan notices that he’s lying on a cushioned examination table, very similar to the one at the clinic. He concludes that he must be at some kind of hospital or perhaps another clinic. 

There’s a sound of a door handle turning and it immediately gains Jeonghan’s attention. His ears stand alert and he tenses, ready to expect the worst.

The door opens and in steps a kind looking woman. She smells like soap and Jeonghan can’t detect any kind of malicious intent. 

“Oh! You’re awake!” She says in surprise and closes the door behind her. “That’s great. You’ve been out for five days and we weren’t sure if you were going to make it. It was one of the worst cases I’ve ever seen, but you pulled through. You’re a fighter, aren’t you?” 

Jeonghan blinks and stares at her, still not entirely trusting of this stranger.

“Ah, I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I? My name is Dr. Kim. I’m one of the doctors who helped you when you were admitted here. The paramedics said you were hit by a truck and unconscious in the middle of a road. You lost a lot of blood and suffered numerous injuries, but you… your body wasn’t healing itself.” She frowns a bit and then adopts a sympathetic expression.

“We guessed it was hunters, but the police weren’t able to find any by the time they arrived. Don’t worry though, you’ll be safe here.” She reaches out towards Jeonghan, but the wolf pulls back. Her hand slowly falls back by her side and she smiles sadly.

“Still don’t trust me, huh? I don’t blame you though. You don’t seem like you’ve had many good experiences with humans. I need to check your bandages though. Will you let me do that?” The doctor points towards the padding wrapped around Jeonghan’s side. He turns toward it and noses at the white material. There’s spots of red on it and he wrinkles his nose. 

“I’ll change it and give you a fresh one,” Dr. Kim offers. Jeonghan stares at her, considering, and his tail swishes once. 

She slowly walks forward and gently unwraps the gauze before gently peeling back the padding over his wound.

“Ah, it’s almost completely healed now!” She says brightly. “You’ll probably be all better in a day or two.”

Dr. Kim makes quick work of changing Jeonghan’s bandage and nods in satisfaction when she’s finished. 

“Get some more rest okay? I’ll check on you in a few hours.” 

Jeonghan grunts and watches as the doctor leaves the room. He doesn’t relax until the door closes and he’s left alone with his racing mind.

For now, he’s safe and he can recover, but he’ll need to be on the move again soon. With a yawn, he settles his head down between his front paws and closes his eyes to get some much needed rest.

* * *

There’s a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder that follows a few seconds afterward. Jeonghan can hear the pitter patter of heavy rain outside. It sounds dreadful and he’s overheard some of the staff comment on the terrible weather as they pass by his room. 

Dr. Kim already checked his bandages and left with the promise to get him something for lunch. She didn’t say what it was, but Jeonghan hopes it’s some form of meat. The clear liquid (Dr. Kim said it was an “IV drip”) has been sustaining him, but it isn’t quite the same as eating a hearty meal. 

He’s daydreaming about freshly caught deer when the door handle turns, making Jeonghan’s ears perk up. Instead of Dr. Kim, a man walks into the room. He’s dressed in a white coat just like Dr. Kim, but something isn’t right. The man doesn’t have that clean soapy or citrusy scent that many of the hospital staff have. In fact, his scent is so faint, Jeonghan can barely detect it even though the man is standing only a few meters away from him. 

“Hello! Sorry, Dr. Kim got caught up with another patient and sent me in her place. We’re moving you to a different room to get you ready to be discharged from the hospital.”

Jeonghan doesn’t believe him for a second and he growls low in his throat, baring his teeth at the man in front of him.

“Easy, easy boy.” The man holds out his hand cautiously, as if to shield himself, and slowly inches toward the wolf, his other hand reaching into his coat pocket. “I don’t want to hurt you. Need you to be nice and pretty for your buyers tonight.”

There’s something that glints, reflecting the fluorescent lights, as the man pulls his hand out of his pocket.

Silver.

Jeonghan rolls out of the way and off the table before the man can touch him. He quickly scrambles to his feet and dashes out of the door without thinking twice.

“Help! Help!” He hears the man cry. “That wolf is out its mind. He’s escaping! Catch him before he hurts someone!”

Damn hunters. Humans are so stupid, they’ll believe anything.

As it is, there’s multiple people who have stopped in their tracks and are now carefully trying to calm him down and coerce him back into his room. 

Jeonghan doesn’t have the time to differentiate between actual faculty and those disguised as hospital staff. He needs to get out before the hunters capture him. 

He weaves through the crowd, bumping into a few people and knocking over some carts in the process, and races towards what he hopes is the exit. After rounding a few corners and narrowly escaping the hands of several humans, Jeonghan finds it. There’s a sliding glass door and he can see dark stormy clouds beyond it. He startles a few patients as he speeds up and races into the pouring rain. 

His beautiful golden coat is quickly soaked and weighs him down, but the rain easily covers his scent and his tracks. He can do this, he can escape in one piece.

There’s a handful of pedestrians giving him odd looks while others take fearful steps away from him. Jeonghan ignores them and follows his instincts down the street, away from the hospital.

He weaves through streets, making random turns here and there in case the hunters are still trying to follow him. There’s shouting and honking, but Jeonghan tunes all unnecessary noise out, trying to find a place to hide.

Eventually he finds and narrow alleyway and squeezes his way through. There’s a giant container covered with grease and grime and it smells disgusting, but Jeonghan can deal with it. He pads over to the other side of it and hops into the heap of smelly bags beside the container. It’s not very comfortable, the bags are lumpy and have weird things poking out here and there, and it smells as bad as a rotting animal carcass, but it‘s enough. He can rest and hide here until he finds a way out of the city. 

He’s shivering, exhausted, drenched, and miserable, but at least he’s alive. He survived another day.

The wolf curls up as best as he can and wraps his tail around himself. His eyes close and he tries thinking of happier times. A time when he didn’t have to worry about hunters or alphas chasing him. The only memory that comes to mind is one from long ago, when he was a small pup and met his first friend. A young, black furred wolf who made him smile and warmed his heart.

“Seungcheol…” Jeonghan whispers into the pouring rain. “Seungcheol…” He whines quietly and slowly falls into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

“Hey there, are you okay?” Jeonghan hears a voice calling out to him. The voice is kind and gentle and there is a faint scent of oak trees, not quite like Seungcheol but somewhat similar. 

“S-seungcheol?” The omega says as he slowly opens his eyes. There’s a man standing in front of him. Tall with broad-shoulders, a chiseled jawline, and handsome features. As he comes into focus, Jeonghan realizes that he  _ isn’t _ Seungcheol and that immediately puts him on alert. The stranger is an alpha, but not one whom he trusts. He growls quietly and tenses, ready to fight if necessary. This alpha may be strong, but Jeonghan is sure he can put up a good fight. 

“Woah there, easy. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help you. See?” He gestures toward the item he’s holding and Jeonghan notices that the rain is no longer falling on him. The alpha is holding something with a long thin stick that’s connected to something that fans out above hin, shielding him from the relentless rain.

He’s still soaked, but it’s a nice gesture. The alpha is protecting him at the expense of himself; Jeonghan belatedly notices that the man is wearing a dark blue uniform that’s soaked through and clinging to strong muscle underneath. 

If this alpha wanted his way with Jeonghan, he would have already taken advantage of him and left him to suffer in the cold rain. He wouldn’t have gently coaxed him awake and sacrifice his own comfort to help him. 

The omega stops growling, but he’s still on edge. For all he knows, this alpha may be trying to trick him into a false sense of security.

“There, that’s better,” the alpha says, smiling when Jeonghan stops growling. “I’m Officer Yoon, Yoon Yeongho, and I’m here to help you. I know you don’t trust me, but we’ve been trying to search for you ever since you ran away from the hospital. Those hunters that were after you… we arrested some of them. I’m not sure how many of them are out there, but I can help you. We can give you a new life, help you blend into society. You won’t have to be on the run anymore.” 

It sounds almost too good to be true. Jeonghan doesn’t believe it’s possible but a small part of him wants to. The flame of hope in his heart has died, multiple times, repeatedly put out each time he was separated from his beloved. But there may still have some spark left. Maybe these embers can burst into a burning fire, one that can warm him from the depths of his soul that no one except Seungcheol has been able to reach.

“If you want to leave at any time, you’re free to. I won’t stop you. But, if you’ll let me, I’ll do my best to help you.”

The officer holds out an open palm, warm, welcoming, and vulnerable. His smile is kind and Jeonghan decides to trust it. Taking a leap of faith, he cautiously steps out of the heap that he’s settled in and takes a step forward with every step back from the officer. 

When they reach the opening of the alleyway, there’s a large dark blue boxy looking thing waiting for them. The officer reaches for a handle on its side and opens the door.

Jeonghan takes a cautious step back and growls, not wanting to be trapped inside this strange contraption. 

“Hey, hey… relax. I’m not going to keep you in here for long. Just until we get home and can get you nice and dry. Look,” He reaches in and pats a royal purple towel resting on the seat. “It’s fresh and clean. No scents that will bother you or knock you out.” 

The golden wolf takes a hesitant step forward and sniffs the towel. It smells like it’s recently been washed and looks soft and inviting. He glances up at Yeongho who nods encouragingly. Jeonghan turns back, takes a deep breath, and hops onto the towel. 

“Good. Here, something else to keep you warm for now.” He picks up another towel and gently drapes it on top of the wolf. The warmth is welcoming and Jeonghan nuzzles into the fabric, already damp with his wet fur. 

“I’m going to drive to my place now. Once we get there, Eunjeong will help you get settled. Just hang on for now.” 

He closes the door and it makes Jeonghan lift his head in surprise. But then Yeongho climbs into the front seat and reaches for something that makes the entire contraption rumble to life. Lights flash on the screen in the front and Jeonghan doesn’t have a clue what any of them mean. He growls at the threat, but the alpha quickly reassures him.

“Relax, it’s just the car starting. Have you ever been in a car before? They’re… how do I put this? Cars are things that humans have made to make it easy to travel quickly from one place to another. Does that make sense?” 

It only half makes sense, but it’s enough to calm Jeonghan’s nerves. He lowers his head again and rests quietly as Yeongho begins to drive through the streets. 

Jeonghan doesn’t know how long it takes to get to wherever the officer is taking him; he fell asleep within three minutes if the car starting. But the next thing he knows, Yeongho is coaxing him out of the car, up a few steps, down a hallway, and into a warm, brightly lit room. 

Before he has time to take in his surroundings, another towel is dropped on his head. Jeonghan yelps in surprise, but there’s a gentle, soothing voice that reaches his ears.

“Shh, there, there. Let me get you dried off; don’t want you shivering for much longer.” Gentle hands rub the towel on his head, behind his ears, and slowly work their way down, drying the rest of his body. When the towel is moved away from his face, he’s met with the sight of a petite woman. She’s quite pretty, smells like budding roses, and has a soft smile on her lips. 

“Hello, I’m Eunjeong. I’m Yeongho’s mate and I’m going to help you get nice and clean and comfy. Do you want to take a shower? Or a bath?”

Jeonghan blinks up at her, still shocked at meeting someone new. But the omega woman seems friendly enough. Her voice and hands are gentle and her smile is kind. Just her presence is enough to put him at ease. The gentle affection and delicate care is new and unfamiliar to him, but it’s not unwelcome. It makes him feel loved, wanted, and cared for. Something he hasn’t quite experienced before. The fact that it’s given to him from two complete strangers is even more startling and Jeonghan isn’t sure what to do. It would be so easy just to fall into this tender care and allow himself to be spoiled, but he fears it will be taken away just as easily. He has very few memories of feeling loved and the sources of them have been stolen from him after a brief moment of bliss and happiness. The heartbreak that followed was nearly unbearable and he doesn’t want to feel so broken and helpless again. 

“You might need to help him with that, babe,” Yeongho says, toweling his own hair dry. “He didn’t know what a car was until tonight. I think he’s straight from the wild; he doesn’t know many human inventions.” 

“That’s alright. We all had to learn at some point.” Eunjeong smiles and gently pats Jeonghan’s head, smoothing the fur between his ears. Jeonghan finds himself tilting his head into the touch. “It would be easier to help you if you shifted. Can you do that for me?” 

The wolf blinks up at her. He’s never shifted before; never had a reason to. It’s easier to run and hide from your enemies while in wolf form. Shifting into a human form leaves you far more vulnerable and makes you an easy target in the wild. 

“Do you want me to show you?” Yeongho offers. Jeonghan shakes his head. He can do this. Mama showed him once and he remembers it clearly. How breathtakingly beautiful she was even in her human form, with long, wavy golden hair and pretty brown eyes that sparkled in the afternoon sun. 

Jeonghan takes a deep breath and reflects on that moment, imagining what he might possibly look like as a human, wonders if he would look just as pretty as Mama. He feels his body slowly begin to morph and shift. It’s not as difficult as he thought it would be. There’s a fluttering feeling in his chest and a buzz that makes his fingertips and toes tingle. His head feels light and airy and when he opens his eyes, the couple is staring at him in awe. 

“Y-you’re…” The alpha stammers. 

Jeonghan tenses. Does he look weird as a human? Is he not what normal humans look like? Anticipation and fear builds up in his chest, making his heart hammer within the confines of his ribcage. He’s ready to run away if they cast him out of their home for being too hideous. 

“You’re beautiful,” Eunjeong whispers. “Really, really beautiful.” 

“Can… can I see?” Jeonghan asks quietly. He looks down at the floor and shifts nervously on his feet. It’s strange seeing ten toes below him instead of his paws. 

It takes a moment for either of them to respond. 

“Oh. Yes, of course. Come on. Bathroom is this way,” Eunjeong says, breaking out of her stupor. She ushers Jeonghan down the hall and tells her mate to get Jeonghan some clothes to wear after. 

When Jeonghan steps into the bathroom, he sees his reflection in the mirror and it makes him pause. His head is crowned with long blond hair, going past his shoulders and stopping at his chest. It’s a bit frizzy and tangled from the rain, but Jeonghan imagines how it must look when it’s been properly taken care of. Beautiful silky hair just like Mama’s. 

His eyes are the same, a warm honey-brown, and they’re framed by features he’s not used to. Jeonghan stares at his reflection, still not entirely sure it’s real. His skin is fair and smooth, with high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and pretty pink lips. He hesitantly reaches out to touch the mirror and pauses, seeing his own hand. His palm seems small, at least smaller than Yeongho’s, and his fingers are long and slender. Looking down, he sees that his tall, lithe figure is alarmingly skinny, but his skin is smooth and porcelain-like. 

“Am I… am I pretty?” Jeonghan asks, so quietly it couldn’t have been heard by human ears.

“Yes,” Eunjeong says. “You’re probably the prettiest werewolf I’ve ever seen.” 

Jeonghan feels his cheeks warm and to his surprise, his reflection’s cheeks turn a pretty pink color. 

Pretty. Seungcheol called him that once. He wonders if the alpha would still think he’s pretty in his human form. 

* * *

Bath time went better than expected. Eunjeong was exceptionally patient in teaching Jeonghan how the shower works. Turning the handle to the left produces hot water? That was such a mind blowing experience for Jeonghan. Instant hot water was something that he didn’t know was possible and he relished the feeling of being immersed in warm, soapy water. 

He learned about soap, shampoo, conditioner, (why were there so many bottles?) and other various things that Eunjeong liked to use to keep her skin and hair healthy. Eunjeong helped massage shampoo into his hair and he quickly discovered that he loves the feeling of fingers massaging his scalp and running through his long locks. Jeonghan couldn’t help but purr throughout the process. 

There was a short moment when shampoo got in his eyes and it stung, but Eunjeong quickly helped him rinse it out. The hair dryer also startled Jeonghan, but after Eunjeong showed him that it was harmless, he consented to her drying and combing his hair. Other than that, bathing went without a hitch and soon Jeonghan was fresh, clean, and smelling like roses. 

Yeongho’s clothes were too big for Jeonghan, but the couple promised they’d get him clothes that would properly fit him tomorrow. 

He’s currently sitting on a couch, snuggled under a dark gray cozy blanket with a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Jeonghan has never tried hot chocolate before and he’s convinced it may be one of the best things humans have invented.

Eunjeong is off in the guest room, preparing it for Jeonghan, while Yeongho sits in a chair next to the couch. There’s some kind of a rectangular device on his lap and he’s rapidly pressing buttons with his fingers. They make clicking sounds every time he presses them, but Jeonghan ignores it.

“Normally, we do this at the station, but I don’t think it would be fair to put you in one of those creepy dark rooms. So, we’ll do this here. I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?”

Jeonghan shrugs. He has no idea what the alpha is talking about and he doesn’t think he has a choice anyway. 

“Okay, we can start easy. What’s your name?”

“Jeonghan,” the omega says. 

“Last name?” 

“What’s a last name?” Jeonghan asks, head tilted in confusion. 

Yeongho pauses. His face adopts a troubled expression before it smooths into a neutral one.

“Your last name is like a family name. For example, my last name is Yoon.”

“I don’t have a family.” 

Yeongho’s fingers stop moving and he looks up at Jeonghan in surprise. 

“Not even a pack?”

Jeonghan shakes his head.

“It was just me and Mama… and then it was just me.” 

Yeongho’s expression twists into something that Jeonghan can’t quite describe. It looks quite sad, but sad doesn’t quite cover it. If he had to guess it would be pity. No one has ever pitied him before, so he’s not quite sure. He doesn’t know what pity feels like. 

“It’s all I’ve known, so… it’s not that bad I guess.” 

Jeonghan shrugs and takes another sip of his hot chocolate. The officer looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it. 

“Well… Eunjeong and I can be your family now. That is, if you want us to be.”

The blond shrugs again. He knows what a family is but not what it feels like to have one. It would be nice, he thinks, but he wouldn’t know. 

Yeongho presses some more buttons and turns the screen so that it’s facing Jeonghan. There’s a bunch of lines and circles that mean nothing to the omega. 

“What is it?” Jeonghan asks.

“This,” the alpha pauses taps at the screen. “Is your name, Yoon Jeonghan.”

* * *

“After that, they helped create identification documents for me. There’s not too many details, just to keep me safe, but they took care of me. They taught me how to read and write, how to take care of myself, how to get around in the human world. They gave me a new life that I didn’t think I could have.” 

Seungcheol stares, slack jawed at his mate. His beautiful, beautiful mate who went through so much pain and suffering just so that he,  _ Seungcheol _ , could be safe. The alpha always thought that he was the one that needed to protect the other, but it seems as though Jeonghan was the one protecting him all along.

He doesn’t realize that there’s tears steadily streaming down his cheeks until he feels Jeonghan’s warm hands gently cradling his face and hears the omega’s soft voice.

“Hey, hey don’t cry. Why are you crying?” Jeonghan’s eyebrows are furrowed, his lips have formed the cutest pout, and he’s wearing a concerned expression. Seungcheol would have laughed and called him cute if he wasn’t too busy trying to stop crying. Delicate fingers lovingly wipe away every tear.

“It—it’s just,” Seungcheol speaks in between sniffles. “I can’t believe that happened to you. You went through all of that for  _ me _ ?” His voice cracks at the end, looking helplessly through watery eyes at the man who owns his entire heart. 

“Yes,” the omega says softly, as if risking his life was no big deal. He smiles and nuzzles his nose against the alpha’s affectionately. “And I’d do it all over again if it meant having you in my life.” 

Seungcheol breaks down in tears again, heart bursting love for Jeonghan, his gorgeous omega with an even more beautiful heart. He keeps crying, wetting the pillow with his tears and snot, and feels the warmth and comfort of his mate. 

When he finally stops crying, he looks at his mate with newfound admiration and love.

“You’re the strongest, bravest person that I know,” He says with conviction. Jeonghan pinks at the sudden compliment and shakes his head. 

“No, I’m not. You—” 

“Yes, you are,” Seungcheol cuts him off. “And I love you even more for it. Thank you, Jeonghan, for everything. For protecting me, for persevering, for finding me, for your endless love.”

Jeonghan smiles and presses a gentle kiss against the alpha’s lips. The alpha returns the gesture and their lips move in a slow, passionate dance, savoring the affectionate moment. 

When they finally part, honey-brown eyes stare into chocolate-brown ones.

“I love you, Cheollie.”

“I love you, Hannie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was angstier in my head, but somehow the sadness was not conveyed as much as I would have liked. Regardless, I hope you still enjoyed it! It works out in the end because light angst won for my [twt poll](https://twitter.com/kirinhannie/status/1194698892110991360). 
> 
> Don't worry angst lovers; your time will come! I'm brainstorming for heavy angst as you read this.
> 
> If you have any feedback or want to see something in future chapters, let me know on my [twt](https://twitter.com/kirinhannie) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kirinhannie)!


	5. Love is Patient

Preparing to have children was more work than Seungcheol anticipated.

After they contacted Dr. Hong, Jeonghan followed the doctor’s instructions exactly, slowly easing off his medications bit by bit. In the meantime, Seungcheol voiced Jeonghan’s concerns about hospitals. He discussed various options with the doctor and spent hours during his breaks and after work, researching local hospitals and their staff. There was no way to guarantee the safety of the alpha’s mate and future pups, but he would try his best. 

Once he narrowed down his choices, Seungcheol visited a few hospitals, discreetly surveying their security and trusting his instincts to detect any kind of malice or ill intent. It seems ironic, that a place designed to help people would try to harm the people they intended to assist, but the alpha has encountered a handful of suspicious doctors in his many years of life. There’s a reason he would rather make the long drive out of the city to visit Dr. Hong rather than stop by a more convenient clinic. 

Following the initial hospital scouts, Seungcheol scheduled appointments to talk to the gynecologists that he had researched online. These mini interviews were disguised as a concerned alpha worrying about his mate’s first pregnancy, which honestly wasn’t far from the truth. Seungcheol feigned ignorance, but his body was on high alert, paying close attention to what the doctor said, their body posture, their scent, the kindness in their eyes. Jeonghan never accompanied Seungcheol to these appointments; neither wanting the omega to set foot in a hospital until they were sure it was safe. 

It wasn’t until Seungcheol finally found a doctor that he deemed trustworthy that he took Jeonghan to visit a hospital with him. The doctor they met with was a sweet, friendly beta. She answered all the questions that they had about pregnancy, letting them know what to expect, and offering dozens of reassurances. She also swore to secrecy and assured the couple that discussions about Jeonghan with other staff would be kept to a minimum. No one would know that the blond was making regular hospital visits during his pregnancy. 

Although it was a long, arduous process, Seungcheol was glad that he took the time and effort to find someone that both of them could trust. It seemed to greatly ease Jeonghan’s nerves and alleviated some of the anxieties that he had. 

* * *

  
Easing off Jeonghan’s medications wasn’t any easier. In fact, that process might have been even harder, with Seungcheol suffering the effect of the blond’s hormones resetting back to normal levels.

One morning, Jeonghan was unusually cold towards Seungcheol. The alpha woke up to an empty bed and was surprised to find the omega dressed and ready when he walked downstairs. 

“Hannie, what are you doing up so early?” Seungcheol chuckled as he walked over towards his mate, arms open to envelope the other in a hug. To the alpha’s bewilderment, Jeonghan dodged the hug and gave him a cold stare. 

“Hannie?”

The man in question merely huffed and turned away, arms crossed in fierce stubbornness. When Seungcheol tried walking around to face him, Jeonghan turned away once more.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol tries again, laughing nervously. “Is this some kind of a game? What’s going on?”

“You think this is some kind of game?” Jeonghan hisses, whipping his head to level the alpha with an icy glare.

“N-no? I have no idea what  _ this _ ,” he pauses and makes a vague gesture towards Jeonghan. “Is.”

Jeonghan looks at him incredulously, like Seungcheol is a complete fool. In Jeonghan’s defense, he isn’t wrong; Seungcheol isn’t the brightest alpha, but he tries his best. 

When the blond realizes that Seungcheol is being serious, he breathes a heavy sigh and looks up at the ceiling, begging the Moon for an extra level of patience. 

“I’m mated to a complete moron,” he mutters. 

Seungcheol’s shoulder droop and his lips are set in a pout. He has no idea what he did wrong.

“Whatever, it’s fine. We need to leave for work soon,” Jeonghan says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Coffee is already in your thermos.” Then, the omega walks away, leaving Seungcheol to wonder what grave sin he committed to make Jeonghan so angry with him. 

It turns out, Jeonghan was angry because Seungcheol didn’t buy his mate his favorite strawberry macarons. He found out through Wonwoo of all people, who heard from Mingyu, who heard from Seungkwan. 

“Does everyone _except_ me know why Jeonghan is so upset? Because I didn’t buy him macarons?” Seungcheol asks, exasperated. 

Wonwoo shrugs, which the alpha interprets as yes, everyone knows except for him. 

“I can’t believe this,” Seungcheol mutters, slumping back in his chair.

“So why didn’t you buy him any macarons?” Wonwoo asks curiously.

“Because he didn’t tell me he wanted any! If he asked me, I would have gotten him some. He knows that! I don’t think I’ve ever  _ not _ bought something that he wanted. But he needs to tell me. I’m not a mind reader; how was I supposed to know he wanted macarons?” Seungcheol sighs.

There’s a quiet pause in the CEO’s office as Wonwoo studies his boss consideringly for a moment. 

“You’re still going to buy him macarons anyway, aren’t you?” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“Damn right I am,” Seungcheol says, phone already pressed to his ear as he waits for someone from the confectionery to pick up for an express order of strawberry macarons. 

By the time the macarons are delivered to Jeonghan’s desk, the blond suddenly decides that he doesn’t want them anymore, much to Seungcheol’s dismay. Soonyoung offers to eat them, but the omega doesn’t let them go. 

“He hissed at Soonyoung, actually  _ hissed _ at him. Can you believe it?” Joshua says as he looks over Seungcheol’s report. The brunette doesn’t seem concerned. In fact, he sounds fond, talking about his best friend hissing at their coworker. 

“Wait, I’m confused,” Seungcheol says, rubbing his temples. “Does he want the macarons or not?”

Joshua shrugs.

“He doesn’t want to share them.”

“Not even with you?”

Another shrug.

“Have you tried asking him?”

Joshua laughs.

“No offense, Cheol, but I’d rather face you when you’re angry than Jeonghan when he’s angry.” 

Seungcheol can’t find it in him to be offended. 

It’s a tiring day of trudging through long meetings with his assistant not even willing to make eye contact with him. Luckily, Jeonghan remains civil and doesn’t make any antagonizing comments. The couple do get a few curious glances, with the obvious tension between them. Seungcheol gets the feeling he’s somehow made out to be the bad guy in every scenario people conjure, trying to make sense of what went on between them. 

He tries to appease his disgruntled mate as much as he can with his busy schedule, but he’s met with failure after failure. 

By the end of the day, Seungcheol considers it a victory that he’s allowed to share a bed with his mate with only one huff of distaste. He presses his luck even further and wraps a tentative arm around Jeonghan’s side. The blond grumbles quietly, but doesn’t push him away. Seungcheol smiles and snuggles close to Jeonghan. This time he’s met with quiet whining and a bit of squirming. Seungcheol holds out for a minute and sighs in relief when the omega stops struggling. He kisses Jeonghan’s nape and mumbles good night before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning, Seungcheol is baffled to find his mate being exceptionally cuddly, clinging onto him like his life depends on it and nuzzling at his neck.

“J-jeonghan?” He sputters.

“Cheollie! Good morning!” Jeonghan chirps brightly. He pulls away to look up at the alpha and Seungcheol is momentarily stunned. Those honey-brown eyes that couldn’t bear to even glance at him the day before are now shining brightly, looking at him with complete adoration. It’s a complete flip from yesterday and Seungcheol thinks he may be suffering from psychological whiplash.

“Good… morning?” Seungcheol says, slow and unsure.

“I love you!” The blond blurts out. Before Seungcheol can respond, Jeonghan is pressing dozens of kisses all over the alpha’s face. In between the sweet pecks, Jeonghan says things like how much he loves Seungcheol, how amazing Seungcheol is, how Seungcheol is such a strong alpha, how handsome Seungcheol is, how Seungcheol is his favorite person ever.

It’s a lot all at once and the alpha isn’t used to be showered with this many compliments. Pink blooms on his cheeks and spreads to the tip of his ears. 

Jeonghan plants another kiss to Seungcheol’s lips with a loud smooch and pulls away with a giggle. 

“I love you, Cheollie! I love you so so so much!” 

The omega tucks his head under Seungcheol’s chin and goes back to cuddling the life out of the alpha.

“I love you too, Hannie,” Seungcheol says, a bit breathless. He reaches up to pat Jeonghan’s head and runs his fingers through blond locks. It makes Jeonghan purr in contentment and Seungcheol chuckles, continuing to play with his mate’s hair.

“I love you so much.” 

It’s a miracle they both managed to make it to work on time.

Jeonghan did not want to leave the bed, adamant on being an even greater cuddle monster than Seungcheol and begging the alpha to stay with him. It took a tremendous amount of self discipline not to give in to those big brown eyes and adorable pout. He might have given in if not for an alarm on his phone, reminding him of an important budget meeting that he  _ must _ attend. 

So, with a lot of gentle coaxing, strawberry bribing, and a bit of manhandling, Seungcheol managed to get both of them presentable and drive them both to work. 

They got a few odd stares, seeing as Jeonghan was giggling uncontrollably and sticking to him like glue. A complete contrast from yesterday. 

Prying the blond’s fingers off of his arm was difficult, but getting him to stay at his desk was even more of a challenge.

“But Cheollie! I want to stay with you!” Jeonghan whines, flailing his limbs and stomping his foot for dramatic effect. 

For a moment, Seungcheol wonders if this is what parents feel like when their children are acting up. He’s getting a glimpse of his future and he’s not sure he’s ready to handle this on a regular basis.

“Hannie,  _ please _ . I have work to do and so do you. I need to go to my office and you need to stay here, okay?” 

“But why do you have to go away?” Jeonghan cries. “Why can’t I stay with you?” His bottom lip is trembling and there are tears in his eyes. 

Seungcheol can feel his resolve begin to crumble. He’s considering lifting the whole desk and moving it next to his own just so Jeonghan will stop crying. Being able to look at the beautiful blond all day is another added bonus. 

“Jeonghan…”

“Jeonghan!” A voice calls out. Both their heads turn to see Joshua walking towards them.

“Joshuji!” Jeonghan says, immediately perking up. The tears are gone and the pout is replaced with a blinding smile. Seungcheol is flabbergasted, lost at the rapid change happening in front of him.

The blond gets up from his desk and  _ skips _ over to his best friend, greeting him with a tight hug. Joshua is momentarily surprised, but he laughs and returns the gesture.

“You’re in a good mood today. Did Seungcheol finally get you some strawberries?”

“We had strawberries for breakfast!” Jeonghan says cheerily. 

“Really? That’s great, Hannie. Can you let me go now? I need to talk to Cheol about something.”

“Nooooo,” Jeonghan whines, furiously shaking his head and clinging tighter to Joshua.

“No?”

“No.” 

Joshua looks at Seungcheol with a raised eyebrow. 

“I honestly don’t know what’s going on. He’s been super clingy all morning and he doesn’t want to leave my side,” Seungcheol sighs.

“No Cheollie, don’t leave,” Jeonghan cries. He releases Joshua and runs over to the alpha, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s waist. “Please don’t leave.”

“See?” Seungcheol says.

“Hmm,” Joshua hums as he thinks. Then, he walks up to the couple and taps Jeonghan on the shoulder.

“Hannie, do you want to eat lunch with me or Cheol today?”

“Cheollie!” Jeonghan immediately answers. Joshua laughs softly and smiles.

“Well, if you let Seungcheol go and do his work, I’m sure that he can have a  _ proper _ lunch break and he’ll be able to eat lunch with you.”

“Really?” Jeonghan asks, perking up. The blond normally takes his lunch break with Joshua; the CEO being too busy to schedule a regular lunch hour into his day. He probably would forget to eat if Jeonghan didn’t remind him to whenever he saw the untouched food exactly where Jeonghan left it.

“Mhmm. And if you do your work well, I’m sure Seungcheol will be able to have a whole  _ hour _ to eat lunch with you,” Joshua continues.

“An hour?” Jeonghan exclaims. He looks up at the alpha for confirmation, eyes full of hope and expectation. He’s like a kid on Christmas day, waiting to open up the giant present underneath the tree.

“Yes Hannie, but you need to let me go to do my work okay?”

“Do you promise to eat lunch with me?” Jeonghan asks quietly.

“I promise.”

Then, the blond lifts his hand and holds out his pinky finger, small and dainty. Seungcheol wonders if Jeonghan is being serious. Then he sees the determined expression on his mate’s face, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. He looks so adorable, Seungcheol is tempted to kiss those perfect pink lips. 

Instead, he schools his face into an equally serious expression and links his pinky with Jeonghan’s. It makes the omega’s face light up with joy and he stands up slightly on tip toe to press a kiss to Seungcheol’s cheek before rushing to his desk to start on the day’s work. 

Seungcheol looks over at Joshua, who is smiling with endearment at his best friend. 

“How—how did you do that?” Seungcheol whispers as they walk into his office.

Joshua shrugs. 

“He loves you most.” 

It doesn’t answer Seungcheol’s question, but it weighs heavily in his mind. He knows that his mate loves him, but the amount of love Jeonghan has for him still surprises him at times. 

“And I love him most.”

Joshua smiles before redirecting the alpha’s attention to business at hand.

* * *

  
“I swear, he completely  _ hated _ me one day, and the next day, I was his  _ favorite _ person!” Seungcheol says, exasperated.

There’s a fond laugh on the line and the alpha pouts.

“I’m being serious! Just the other day, he almost tried to hump my leg  _ during _ a meeting. Luckily, it was only with some of our close friends, people who know Jeonghan has been in a weird funk lately.”

“Did he now? That must have been fun,” Mr. Hong says with a chuckle.

Seungcheol groans and paces around in the corner of his bedroom. 

“I really don’t know what’s happening with him. Should I bring him over for a checkup? Is he going to be okay?” 

“I think he’ll be fine, Cheol,” the doctor says calmly. “It’s just the side effects of his body trying to revert back to normal. Since he’s no longer being controlled by his meds, his body is trying to adjust to the change. His hormone levels are all over the place.”

“But should it be  _ this _ bad?”

“Well… he’s easing off of them faster than I normally would have advised. Instead of taking a year to ease off his medications, he’s doing it in six months.” 

“Six months? That—that’s half the time. Is that safe? Doctor, are you sure—” Seungcheol says, panic rising in his chest.

“Relax, Seungcheol. I wouldn’t allow him to do this if I was concerned for his health. When I told him my original plan, he said it was too long. He wanted to be fertile as soon as possible.” 

“He… he asked for this?”

“Mhmm. What you’re seeing is the result of his body going through very rapid changes in a short period of time. I know it’s hard for you, but just imagine what Jeonghan is experiencing. It’s not easy for him either, but he’s doing this for you because he loves you. He  _ really _ wants to have a family with you.” 

“A family…” Seungcheol murmurs and turns, glancing at his mate fast asleep on their bed, curled up under a pile of blankets.

“Yes. A family, with  _ you _ . Our family has tried to be as welcoming and loving as we could, but I’m not sure if Jeonghan ever considered us his family. It’s like he’s been scared of having one. But now he’s finally ready and he’s trusting you, Seungcheol. It’s a big step for him, so be patient.”

Seungcheol is suddenly filled with a rush of fondness for his mate. He didn’t think it was possible to love the blond any more than he already does, but the omega continues to prove him wrong every day.

The things Jeonghan has experienced, some things willingly, others unintentionally, all for Seungcheol. It still blows the alpha’s mind. His heart aches when he thinks about how much suffering his beautiful omega has gone through, yet admires him for it. He can’t think of what he’s done to earn such selfless love or what has warranted this much sacrifice, but he’ll be sure to return it in full. Seungcheol resolves himself to ensure that Jeonghan won’t have to experience any more needless suffering. He never wants Jeonghan to feel alone again, wants him to only know love and happiness. The alpha wants his mate to feel safe and protected in the family that they will soon be creating together. 

“I… I will,” Seungcheol says, determined.

“Great. So, how’s your stamina?”

Seungcheol pauses, unsure if he heard correctly.

“Excuse me?”

“Your stamina. If you thought Jeonghan’s past heats were bad, how bad do you think his first heat off medications will be?”

Seungcheol’s cheeks redden at the thought. He doesn’t want to think about Jeonghan crying out to him, looking and smelling even more tantalizing, dripping with slick, legs spread, and begging the alpha to fill him. 

He’s already has a semi when he hears his mate whimpering quietly.

“Cheollie… Cheollie…” Jeonghan whines pitifully in his sleep. The distressed sound tugs at Seungcheol’s heartstrings and his lust filled desires are put to the back burner.

“I—I’m sorry. I need to call you back later,” Seungcheol whispers.

“Good luck!” Dr. Hong says. 

The alpha hangs up and leaves his phone on the bedside table before crawling into bed next to Jeonghan.

“Hannie, baby. Shhh it’s okay. I’m here, I’m here,” he soothes quietly, pulling Jeonghan into his chest and petting his hair.

Jeonghan immediately snuggles closer to his warmth and inhales deeply. Taking in Seungcheol’s scent, the omega calms down. 

“Mmm Cheollie,” Jeonghan hums, a smile on his lips.

Seungcheol continues petting his mate, whispering softly, and pressing gentle kisses to his temple until he’s sure Jeonghan has fallen back asleep.

* * *

  
Seungcheol is startled awake by a loud crash in the kitchen. He nearly falls off the couch, where he had fallen asleep in the middle of another one of those cooking shows that Jeonghan had decided to watch.

“J-jeonghan?” He sputters, scrambling to his feet and sprinting over towards the sound of the noise. 

“Jeonghan!”

When he gets there, Jeonghan is standing in the middle of the kitchen and there’s a broken bowl on the floor, fallen strawberries scattered a bit on the tile. He steps over the mess towards his mate and quickly scans the blond’s body. No cuts, no blood. Jeonghan is fortunately unharmed, but his scent is sour, like he’s greatly distressed. 

“Hannie? What’s wrong?”

“Ruined… It’s all ruined,” Jeonghan whispers, eyes staring vacantly in the space in front of him.

“What’s ruined? Baby, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, gently cradling his mate’s face.

“The s-s-strawb-berries…”

“Strawberries?” Seungcheol glances down at the strawberries littered on the floor, like fallen soldiers who suffered a dreadful fall. Some trapped under broken pieces of porcelain, others resting peacefully on the tile. 

“They’re fine, Hannie. We can just wash them again. If you don’t want these ones, there’s also another box in the fridge.” 

“No, Cheollie. They’re  _ ruined _ ,” Jeonghan wails. “It’s a mess. A complete disaster. There’s no saving them.” The blond slumps down, and Seungcheol is quick to catch him. Seungcheol is briefly at a loss of what to do, but he takes it with stride. He cradles Jeonghan in his arms as his mate sobs over his fallen strawberries. It’s as if Jeonghan’s entire world is ending with how devastated he is. 

Seungcheol tries reassuring his mate, but after five rounds of back and forth of “it’s okay” and “everything is  _ not _ okay” the alpha gives up trying to reason with him. 

He gingerly scoops Jeonghan up in his arms, carefully walks around the mess on the floor, and carries him back to the living room. Taking the blanket the alpha was using earlier, Seungcheol covers both of them with it, effectively wrapping Jeonghan in his warmth and scent. 

Seungcheol rocks Jeonghan back and forth, carding his fingers through soft blond locks and pressing loving kisses to the crown of his head.

Even when Jeonghan calms down, he still desperately clings onto the alpha, head tucked into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. Whenever the alpha tries to move, the omega whimpers and his grip tightens. Seeing as Seungcheol won’t be able to move any time soon, he decides he might as well move them to a more comfortable position.

“Shh don’t worry, I’m not leaving you,” Seungcheol murmurs when Jeonghan whines as the alpha attempts to move. He lays them both on their sides and carefully adjusts the blanket. 

“Just go to sleep Hannie. Go to sleep and it will all be better when you wake up.” 

“Promise?” Jeonghan asks, voice small and unsure.

Seungcheol smiles and kisses the tip of his nose, and then his lips. 

“Promise.”

As Jeonghan gets comfortable, Seungcheol makes a mental note to make an express order of chocolate covered strawberries when he wakes up. 

* * *

It turns out, Mr. Hong was right.

Jeonghan’s heat starts two days after the strawberry incident and he’s a complete mess through all of it. Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s seen Jeonghan this desperate for him. The omega is constantly crying out for him, begging to be filled with Seungcheol’s come, desperate for the alpha’s touch, and longing to feel endlessly loved. So love Jeonghan, he does. 

Seungcheol makes sure to knot the omega every round, to pepper his skin with kisses and love marks, and to whisper thousands of praises into his ears. 

He’s blessed with incredible endurance, being a werewolf, but halfway through Jeonghan’s heat, Seungcheol isn’t sure he’s going to make it through. 

Jeonghan’s refractory period between rounds is shorter than usual. Their brief naps are cut short by the omega’s burning desire to feel Seungcheol in him once more. As tired as he is, the alpha can’t deny the pleas of his mate. The omega smells exceptionally sweet and he looks so tempting, straddling Seungcheol’s waist and begging so sweetly. 

Beneath his lust filled desires, Seungcheol feels a greater instinct to please Jeonghan out of responsibility as his mate, as well as a deep rooted love for his precious omega. He’d give Jeonghan everything and anything. As long as it was possible, he would deliver. If it wasn’t possible, Seungcheol would find a way to make it happen. 

So Seungcheol continues to love Jeonghan as best he can, fulfilling every request blond asks of him.

A week later, the alpha wakes up to see Jeonghan resting peacefully beside him. He leans in closer and sniffs at the omega’s nape. Jeonghan’s heat is gone and the scent of honey and lavender is faint now. 

Slowly, Jeonghan awakens and he looks up blearily at Seungcheol.

“Good morning, Hannie,” Seungcheol murmurs, pressing a kiss to the omega’s forehead.

“Mornin’ Cheol,” Jeonghan sighs, relishing the small act of affection. 

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Mmm… happy, really happy.”

“That’s good. You’ve been having crazy ups and downs the past two weeks.”

Jeonghan tenses a bit and looks down sheepishly.

“I know… I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Seungcheol asks, concerned.

“It’s been… difficult for me, and I tried to control it, I really did. But I couldn’t, and you suffered because of me.”

“Hey, hey,” the alpha says gently, lifting Jeonghan’s chin up to look at him. “It’s not your fault. I talked to Dr. Hong and I know what you’re doing for me, for us.” He pauses and places his hand over Jeonghan’s stomach. “For the future us.”

“I… I’m still not fertile yet. I can’t get pregnant yet. I’m sorry, I—”

Seungcheol stops him with a gentle kiss, soft and sure. It’s a complete contrast to the rough and passionate kisses that they’ve exchanged this past week, but contains a deeper love than the previous ones.

When the alpha pulls away, he smiles and cups Jeonghan’s cheek gingerly with the palm of his hand. 

“Hannie, I’m not mad. I’m happy you want to have a family with me, but your health comes first. I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

“B-but I want a family with you  _ now _ ,” Jeonghan pouts.

Seungcheol chuckles quietly and kisses him again.

“Whenever your body is ready, Hannie. I promise I’ll fill you over and over again until I’m sure you’ve been bred full and you’re carrying my pups.” 

“O-oh…” Jeonghan stutters, cheeks turning pink. 

There’s a sudden spike of sweet scent in the air between them and Seungcheol glances down, surprised to see the blond starting to get hard. He looks back up and raises an eyebrow.

“I thought your heat was over,” he says tauntingly.

“S-shut up,” Jeonghan grumbles, gently hitting Seungcheol’s chest. “It’s your fault for putting that thought in my head. Now I’m horny and you need to take responsibility for it.”

“And I will,” Seungcheol laughs, pulling Jeonghan close to him and loving him until they’ve both had their fill. 


	6. Spoiled

Seungcheol thinks this whole idea is just a tad bit ridiculous. They are four grown men. Not young, energetic high school students, not even thrill-seeking university students. All of them have been blessed with youthful looks, but Joshua and Seokmin and nearing their thirties. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are nearly three times their friends’ age. He tries not to dwell on it too much; he’s a young werewolf with a whole life ahead of him. But comparing his age with his human friends makes him feel like an old man. 

The whole ordeal started after Seungcheol suggested that he and Jeonghan go on a date after the omega’s heat ended. Jeonghan was starting to act like normal self again and the alpha felt a need to spoil his mate. 

Never one to turn down quality time with his favorite person, Jeonghan eagerly agreed. Having recently gone through a whirlwind of emotions, the blonde wanted to do something light hearted and fun.

Seungcheol gave a few suggestions, each one receiving a noncommittal hum or wrinkled nose in response. As he reached the end of his list and the raven-haired man was worried that he would have to do some intense research for date ideas until he mentioned an amusement park. This made Jeonghan sit up, excitement in his eyes. 

“Can we?” 

Jeonghan’s eyes were bright and shining, and he wore his sweetest smile. Seungcheol was powerless against that hopeful look and before he could think twice, he said yes. The alpha earned a small cheer, a peck on the cheek, and another hour of cuddling in thanks. 

Before he knew it, Jeonghan somehow coerced him into agreeing to go on a double date and that’s how he found himself standing in an amusement park with Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seokmin.

Jeonghan and Seokmin are visibly excited, eyes shining and looking around in awe. They’ve already named about twenty different rides they want to go on and they’ve been inside the park for approximately three minutes. 

Joshua watches with a fond expression and notices Seungcheol standing a bit behind them. He backtracks a few steps and nudges the alpha. 

“You okay?” Joshua asks quietly.

“Yeah… I just can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

“Why? Are you too cool for this?”

“No. That’s not it.”

“Hmm… Are you scared of roller coasters?”

“W-what? No. That’s not it either.” 

Seungcheol turns to look at Joshua and is mildly irked to see the brunette looking at him with a smug expression. 

“It’s okay to admit you’re scared of roller coasters you know. Just because you’re a big tough alpha doesn’t mean you have to like them. I’m sure Jeonghan will understand,” he says in a mocking tone. 

“I told you, that’s not it!” Seungcheol’s voice raises slightly and he can feel his ears turning pink in embarrassment. 

It’s true that he’s not the fondest of rides with steep drops, sweeping turns, death-defying spins, and anything else that’s mildly life threatening. He knows these rides have been tested for safety, but it’s still nerve wracking and he can’t understand why someone would willingly put themselves into a metal death trap with no escape. 

But that is besides the point. He wasn’t even thinking about the rides, but now it’s on the forefront of his mind and Joshua is being annoying little shit. 

“Cheollie? Are you okay?” Jeonghan asks, breaking his train of thought. 

Seungcheol glares once at Joshua before turning to his mate. 

“I’m fine, Hannie. Which ride did you want to go on first?” 

“That one!” The blond immediately says, pointing towards the large roller coaster in front of them. 

Seungcheol looks up and feels his stomach drop as he hears screams of terror as the people on the ride plunge toward their untimely deaths only to come back up and scream some more as they go through the twists and turns. 

“Perfect,” the alpha says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

Jeonghan grins brightly and takes his hand, eagerly pulling him toward the ride. It seems as though Seungcheol’s body has a mind of its own as he allows himself to easily be led to his certain demise, even though some small part of his conscious is urging him run in the opposite direction. 

The queue moves far too quickly and the next thing he knows, a safety harness is pulled down, trapping him securely into his seat. He feels like a prey caught in a cage and he seriously considers using his superhuman strength to burst free from the metal contraption. His quiet panic is interrupted by his mate’s hand slipping into his and lacing their fingers together. 

“I’m so excited, Cheollie! This is my first roller coaster ride. I’m a little nervous… but I’m glad that you’re here with me.” 

Seungcheol feels his heart warm at the statement and he squeezes Jeonghan’s hand in response. It’s difficult to see the blond, being strapped down to his seat, but he leans forward as best as he can to look at Jeonghan. 

“I’m happy to be here with you too Hannie. If you get scared, just squeeze my hand okay?”

He sees Jeonghan nod eagerly and sits back as the attendant tells everyone on the ride to remain seated and to keep their hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle. Seungcheol doesn’t have enough time to mentally prepare himself as the ride begins to move. His heart rate begins to steadily increase as they climb up the first hill to the tallest peak. 

He’s suddenly regretting his decision to agree to Jeonghan’s request to sit in the first car. There’s nothing blocking his view; all he sees is sky and the world around them slowly becoming smaller and smaller as they creep higher and higher. When they reach the top, he can’t even see the track below them. It looks like they’re making straight vertical drop without the slightest incline to slow their fall. For a moment, Seungcheol thinks they might actually die. 

Then gravity takes control and Seungcheol feels his stomach being left behind at the top of the ride as they plummet to the earth below. He’s too shocked to scream; barely remembers to breathe. He faintly registers the sound of Jeonghan’s adorable little yell and then twinkling laugh as the ride continues through its many twists and turns. His mate lifts their still joined hands between them and sounds of excitement leave pretty pink lips. 

The ride feels like it lasts for an eternity, but in reality it doesn’t last longer than two minutes. Soon, they’re back to where they started and it takes Seungcheol an embarrassingly long time to gain his bearings once more. The safety harnesses rise and he robotically moves out of the car. His limbs feel like lead, but then he sees his mate looking more excited than he’s ever seen him.

“Oh my—Cheollie, that was amazing! It was so much fun. We went so, so, so high and then we went woosh. Down and down and back up again. The ride was so fast. I didn’t know we could move that quickly.” He makes more wooshing and zooming noises, and a plethora of other adorable sounds as he describes the ride. Jeonghan bounces on his feet as he walks, giddy with excitement after experiencing something so thrilling. 

As Seungcheol’s heart slowly begins to resume its normal cadence he smiles, listening to his mate’s thorough review and observing the elation written all over his face. Maybe those few seconds of suffering was worth it after all. 

He slips his hand between them and easily engulfs Jeonghan’s hand with his own. It makes the blond pause for a moment, but then he’s swinging their joined hands and smiling brightly, a spring in his step as they walk towards the next ride.

* * *

Seungcheol endures several more rides, all impossibly fast and varying levels dangerous. He won’t admit to yelling through half of them and if someone asked, he’d say he did it just for the fun of it. Choi Seungcheol is  _ not _ a scaredy cat. Luckily, Jeonghan thoroughly enjoys every ride, while Joshua seems to only appreciate the exceptionally life-threatening roller coasters. Poor Seokmin looks like he’s about to puke after a ride with three consecutive loops, so they decide to take a break. 

They wander aimlessly until Seokmin looks a little less green and stop at a stand for some snacks. The cotton candy immediately captures Jeonghan’s attention and Seungcheol takes notice.

“Did you want one?” Seungcheol asks, nodding over at the large clouds of sugar. 

“Can I?” Jeonghan asks quietly. 

“Pick whichever one you want,” the alpha replies, smiling gently. 

After a few moments of contemplating, Jeonghan picks the pink one, shaped like a bear with two smaller mounds of white spun sugar on top of the larger pink sphere. Seungcheol pays for it and they join Joshua and Seokmin on a bench. The other couple are enjoying some churros and immediately brighten when they see the large cotton candy.

“It’s so cute, Jeonghannie!” Seokmin exclaims. “Wait, let me take a picture for you.” He quickly hands Joshua his half eaten churro and jogs over towards the blond. Seokmin directs Jeonghan on where to stand and how to pose. When he’s satisfied, he starts clicking away on his phone.

Seungcheol stands a few steps behind Seokmin and watches the impromptu photoshoot with a doting expression. He admires how naturally photogenic his mate is, looking breathtakingly beautiful in every picture Seokmin takes. Seungcheol watches Jeonghan peek out from behind the cotton candy and giggle, eyes curving and nose scrunching as precious little sounds of happiness escape from his lips. Seungcheol is enamored. His mate is endlessly adorable and he can’t get enough of it. 

“Ah, the cotton candy is melting! I need to eat it now. Thanks Seokminnie!” Jeonghan says, moving out of the sun and towards Seungcheol. 

“You’re welcome!” Seokmin calls out before walking back to Joshua. 

Jeonghan takes a piece of the cotton candy bear’s ear off and plops it into his mouth. 

“Mmmm it’s so sweet,” Jeonghan hums, a smile on his lips. He takes a larger pieces and puts half of it in his mouth, giggling as it looks like he’s breathing out a little cloud of his own. Seungcheol quickly leans forward and takes the other half, lips meeting Jeonghan’s in a sugary kiss. 

“Hmm, it is sweet,” Seungcheol murmurs before pecking Jeonghan on the lips again. “But you’re sweeter.” 

Jeonghan’s cheeks flush and he lightly hits the alpha’s chest in embarrassment. 

“You’re so cheesy.”

“But you like it.”

“Shut up.” 

* * *

After they finish their snacks, the group walks around for a bit to let their stomachs digest. 

“Oh, how about that one?” Joshua says, pointing towards a haunted house. 

Seungcheol is about to object when Jeonghan interrupts him.

“That looks like fun! Can we go in that one, Cheollie?” 

Saying no to Joshua is much easier than saying no to his mate. Those honey brown eyes are looking up at him so hopefully, he can’t find it in him to refuse. 

“Y-yeah and you can hold my hand if you get scared,” Seungcheol says with as much faux confidence as he can. 

“Y-you can hold my hand if you get s-scared too, Shua,” Seokmin says, doing a much poorer attempt at appearing brave. 

“It’s okay, Seok. You can hug my arm or even close your eyes if you want,” Seungcheol hears Joshua whisper to his boyfriend. “I’ll lead you through it.” 

“Okay, let’s go!” Jeonghan cheers, pulling his mate along. Seungcheol mentally curses as they approach the ominous building. He can already hear the frightened screams inside. 

It’s okay; he can do this. He’s survived dozens of roller coasters today. Seungcheol reminds himself that he’s a strong, powerful alpha, and nothing in the haunted house can harm him. There’s nothing to be worried about. 

Two minutes into the haunted house and Seungcheol wants to turn tail and leave. Sure, his night vision is impeccable and he can see everything that comes at him before a normal human would. He can also see all the fake blood, scratch marks, and creepy decorations. Seungcheol can hear and smell the humans dressed in creepy outfits as well as the animatronics that pop out and scare them. However, he can’t predict  _ when _ they’ll scare him and he jumps every time. 

His fight or flight system is on high alert and as an alpha, he picks fight most of the time. He nearly punches a worker in the face for jumping too close to them. It takes a great amount of will power to hold himself back from attacking anything that moves. 

Jeonghan jumps at the little scares as well and his yelling is quite adorable, but he seems to be enjoying it far more than Seungcheol is. Despite the eerie atmosphere, the blond is  _ smiling _ , looking around at the detailed handiwork around them and trying to anticipate when the next jump scare will be. He’s still startled at every turn and clutching Seungcheol’s arm, but he loves every minute of it. Seungcheol wishes he could say the same. 

Behind them, Seungcheol can hear Seokmin screeching in fear and Joshua laughing at anything that tries to scare them. He swears that Joshua  _ greeted _ one of the workers dressed like a ghoul and shook his hand. 

After they make it through the maze and a worker with a fake axe in his head bids them farewell, Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan back out into the sunlight. They’re quickly followed by a screaming Seokmin, dragging Joshua along as Seokmin dashes out of the building. 

“Oh my god… I—the ghost—chainsaw—ahhh! N-never—never again,” Seokmin pants, hands resting just above his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Joshua looks at his boyfriend sympathetically and pats his back, rubbing soothing circles until he calms down. 

“I thought it was cool. What about you, Hannie?” Joshua asks.

“It was scary, but I had a lot of fun! The costumes and everything was so cool. What about you Cheollie? Did you like it?”

“It… was alright, I guess,” Seungcheol shrugs, trying to look nonchalant. 

“Hmm,” Joshua hums. The alpha gives the brunette a sharp look, but Joshua merely smiles innocently.

“What?” Jeonghan asks curiously.

“Oh, nothing,” Joshua shrugs, going back to patting Seokmin’s back. 

“You know something. Tell me.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Joshua laughs. 

“Joshuji!” Jeonghan yells. He moves forward to tickle his best friend and coerce him into confessing, but Joshua quickly gets up and runs away. “Hey! Come back here!”

As the two run around chasing each other, Seungcheol crouches down next to Seokmin and pats his back. 

“If it makes you feel any better, that haunted house creeped me out too.”

“Really?” Seokmin asks, wide eyed in surprised. 

“Mhmm, but don’t tell Jeonghan, okay?” 

Seokmin nods solemnly, expression serious before turning to watch Jeonghan chase Joshua. It makes him start laughing and Seungcheol finds himself chuckling as well. 

* * *

Later in the day, they try their luck at a few carnival games. Seokmin manages to win a medium sized Bambi stuffed animal in an impressive game of darts. Seungcheol wins a large stuffed bunny in a game of basketball.

“That is completely unfair; wolves shouldn’t be allowed to play these games,” Joshua huffs once they’re a safe distance away from the basketball game. Seungcheol had made all ten of his shots while Joshua scored a measly one out of ten baskets. The brunette hugs his deer a little tighter and pouts. 

“Well, Seokmin won that for you and it’s pretty cute,” Seungcheol offers. 

Joshua looks up at Seokmin and Jeonghan walking a few feet ahead of them. He smiles softly and nods.

“It is… Hannie looks pretty happy with the bunny you got him too.” 

The stuffed animal is nearly as big as he is and he’s hugging it close to his chest. Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan laughs at something Seokmin says and hums in agreement. 

“I’m glad he’s happy. Thank you for coming today too; he loves spending time with you and Seokmin. It made today extra special for him.” 

“Of course. Anything for Hannie, we love him too.” 

Seungcheol is about to reply when Jeonghan calls out to them. 

“Cheollie!”

“Yes, Hannie?” Seungcheol asks, turning his attention forward. 

“Seokmin said we should go on the carousel next! Can we go?” 

“Anything you want, Hannie!” 

Jeonghan beams at him and turns back to Seokmin who nods eagerly. 

“You spoil him,” Joshua comments. 

“Can you blame me?” Seungcheol asks. “I would give anything for him to smile like that. Besides, he deserves it.” 

“He does.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheol on a roller coaster inspired by the vlive of 95 line + Chan at a theme park. Cotton candy + haunted house scene inspired by the Dingo ep where Wonwoo planned Cheol's day.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to write ;; It's also been a while so I'm a bit rusty. Some people on cc requested fluff so I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Expectant

When Seungcheol wakes up he’s surprised to see Jeonghan cuddling quite close to him, mumbling in his sleep. It’s summer now and the alpha runs much too hot for the blond to initiate any kind of cuddling. Jeonghan’s scent is stronger than normal and his temperature has spiked. The omega’s heat must be starting soon and Seungcheol admits he’s more than a little excited. By now, Jeonghan should be fertile and he’ll be able to carry their pups. Their  _ pups _ . It makes the alpha smile just thinking about it. 

He reaches for his phone on the bedside table and quickly sends an email to HR, letting them know he won’t be coming in for the next week. Seungcheol also texts Jihoon, letting him know that the vice president is in charge for the time being. 

Surprisingly, he gets a fairly quick response.

_ OMG is it that time already? _

_ dont worry hoon and i will take care of things _

_ hoon just hit me for taking his phone  _

_ hyunggg 😭😭😭 _

_ ok hes rlly going to kill me i gtg have fun!!!!!  _

Seungcheol chuckles and makes a brief prayer for Soonyoung’s safety and Jihoon’s sanity before putting his phone back on the table. He feels Jeonghan stir next to him and immediately draws his attention to the blond. 

“Good morning, angel,” Seungcheol whispers, pressing a kiss to his mate’s forehead. 

“Mmmm morning,” Jeonghan murmurs, snuggling into his pillow. “What time is it?” 

“Almost six.” The blond groans. 

“Five more minutes of cuddling…” 

“You’re going to have a lot more than five minutes,” Seungcheol chuckles, nosing at blond locks and inhaling the sweet scent of honey and lavender. 

“What? Why?” Jeonghan asks, shifting a bit and opening an eye to look up at the alpha.

“We have all week to cuddle. Well, there will definitely be sex, but we’ll still have lots of cuddling.”

Jeonghan’s brows furrow in confusion. It’s far too early for him to function properly and understand what Seungcheol is implying.

“Your heat is starting soon,” Seungcheol helpfully supplies. 

The omega blinks once, twice, and then makes a small ‘o’ with his lips. 

“But I feel fine,” he protests, moving to sit up in bed. “I can still work today—” He’s quickly stopped by the raven-haired man, arms reaching out to pull him back against a firm chest. 

“Nope, you’re staying home all week.” 

“But Cheol—” 

“Stay,” Seungcheol says, a little more authority in his voice. 

Jeonghan struggles a bit, but it’s useless against the strong arms confining him to the bed.

“Fine,” the blond sighs in defeat. “But can we please eat before I’m incapable of asking for anything besides your dick?”

“Of course,” the alpha replies. “Did you want to eat breakfast now or did you want to cuddle for a few more minutes?” 

“Cuddle.” The response is immediate.

Seungcheol smiles and nuzzles his nose against his mate’s. 

* * *

They spend nearly the entire day cuddling and teasing each other with light caresses. Jeonghan’s body is infinitely more sensitive, the lightest brushes against his skin sending tingles up his spine and causing quiet whines to escape from his lips. When the teasing gets to be too much, the omega glares at Seungcheol, silently voicing his distaste with the little semblance of sanity he’s desperately clinging onto.

Seungcheol thinks it’s cute. The little furrow between the blond’s brows, the subconscious pout, and how fiesty his mate remains despite the growing cloud of heat that’s slowly taking over his mind. His omega is so determined and Seungcheol loves him for it. He smiles and kisses that angry little pout, groaning when he feels a gentle hand stroking his semi to full erection. The kiss becomes a little sloppy and a tad bit desperate before the hand is gone and Seungcheol is growling low in his throat at the sudden loss of stimulation.

When he pulls back, he sees Jeonghan looking at him smugly. A triumphant grin on his face that’s slightly infuriating considering his current state. 

“It’s only fair,” Jeonghan says simply. Except his voice wavers; he’s panting more as the tendrils of his heat take hold of him.

“You’re going to regret this later,” Seungcheol growls, moving so that he’s caging Jeonghan on the bed underneath him.

“Am I?” Jeonghan taunts. 

“Yes, you will,” the alpha says lowly, leaning down to nip at the blond’s nape. Jeonghan’s body betrays him as he shudders, head turning to offer more of his neck to his mate. “When I tease you just the way you like, bringing you just to the brink of ecstasy. Then I’ll stop. I’ll keep teasing you until you’re crying and begging for my knot. But I won’t give it to you. I’ll keep going and see how much you can take; how many tears you’ll shed until you lose your mind.” 

“Cheol—“ the omega’s voice dies in his throat and is replaced with a drawn out moan as Seungcheol bites down on his bond mark. 

The alpha smirks against pale skin. He sucks on the tender flesh and doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied with how the blooming bruise decorates the blond’s skin. A deep purple-red as that stands out prettily in contrast to smooth porcelain. 

Seungcheol admires his handiwork and places a delicate kiss to the mark he made. Much gentler than he was moments ago. When he looks back at his mate he’s pleased to see Jeonghan staring at him, pupils dilated and a hungry expression that’s begging Seungcheol to ruin him. 

“Fuck me. Now,” Jeonghan commands. 

The alpha tsks and shakes his head, causing the omega to stare at him in obvious confusion. Seungcheol almost never says no to his mate. In bed it’s an especially rare occurrence. There’s nothing the raven-haired man enjoys more than spoiling and doting on his precious angel. 

Maybe it’s Seungcheol’s base alpha instincts surfacing in the excitement that comes with knowing his mate will soon be able to bear his pups. Instincts that tell him to prove his authority in the midst of a defiant omega. 

Perhaps it’s the awakening of a hidden desire to be more dominant in bed. To take control and feed his own hunger instead of servicing the wishes of his mate.

Regardless of the reason, there’s a strange feeling stirring inside Seungcheol’s chest, but it’s not unwelcome. It excites him and he’s reveling in the power he currently has over his mate. With a grin, he leans in close to the blond, so close that their faces are almost touching. 

“Beg for it.”

* * *

“Cheol! C-cheol! Ahhh, Cheollie plea—ahhhn. Please, Cheol. I nee—haaa! Need it. Cheollie, please,” Jeonghan whines. 

Seungcheol sucks harder at the tip of Jeonghan’s cock and continues the ruthless thrusting of his fingers inside of the blond’s entrance. He’s been teasing his mate like this for the past half hour, bringing Jeonghan right to the edge and slowing down when he feels the omega’s body tense. As he feels the telltale signs of Jeonghan’s upcoming orgasm he pulls his lips away, plump and red, and stills his fingers inside of his mate.

A choked sob escapes Jeonghan’s lips and he writhes on the bed at the sudden lack of stimulation. 

“Cheollie…” Jeonghan whimpers.

“Yes angel?” Seungcheol asks, looking up at his mate through long lashes as he mouths along the pale skin of Jeonghan’s thigh. 

The blond shudders at the touch and whines pathetically. Seungcheol presses a gentle kiss to the soft patch of skin and moves up so that his face is centimeters away from Jeonghan’s.

“What do you want, Hannie? I don’t know if you don’t tell me.”

Jeonghan whines and seeks Seungcheol’s lips with his own. When the alpha pulls back, there’s a pathetic whimper and more tears escaping from honey-brown eyes.

Seungcheol doesn’t know how he’s lasted this long. His mate looks like a wet dream, pliant and willing, with tear stained cheeks, copious amounts of slick dripping from his stretched hole, adorable whines, and tantalizing scent. He’s basking in a blanket of honey and lavender and every second, he nearly succumbs to his desire of pounding into his awaiting mate and filling him over and over again until he’s pregnant. His dick is red and angry, pressed against his abdomen and twitching with every whine and whimper. 

By this point, the blond has been reduced to quiet sobs and Seungcheol finally takes pity on him.

“Hey, baby, look at me,” Seungcheol says gently, cupping a pretty face in the palms of his hands. Jeonghan blinks at him blearily through his tears. 

“Alpha,” he croaks hoarsely. 

“Yes, Hannie.” 

“Alpha,” Jeonghan whimpers. 

Finally, Seungcheol presses his lips against Jeonghan’s. There’s a sound mixed between mewl of delight and a heart wrenching sob as the blond desperately kisses his mate in return. The raven-haired man reciprocates, hands moving forward and pulling Jeonghan’s head closer to him as the kiss deepens. Seungcheol nips at Jeonghan’s bottom lip and the blond willingly parts his lips, welcoming the invasion of a tongue to dance with his own. 

It’s a passionate dance of lust and desire until Seungcheol feels a familiar hand wrapped around his stiff erection. He moans into the blond’s open mouth and pulls away, the beginnings of a growl forming in his throat.

“I—I can’t. Alpha. Need you now. Please. Need you to knot me. I’ll be good. Please, please,  _ please _ . I want your pups. Give me your knot. Alpha, please,” Jeonghan begs, more tears sliding down his cheeks.

At this point, Seungcheol can’t refuse. His self-control breaks and he lines himself up with Jeonghan’s slick hole, sliding in with one smooth thrust. A drawn out moan escapes from Jeonghan’s lips and the alpha delights in it. However, neither of them have time to relish in the moment as Seungcheol immediately sets a brutal pace, ruthlessly pounding into his mate with quick snaps of his hips.

The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes in with grunts and mewls of pleasures. It’s a symphony of love that Seungcheol orchestrates, playing to the beat of their passion and endless love for one another. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ch-Cheollie! Nee—ah! Need it now. Gi—nnn—ve me your k-knot. Give me yo—ur ahh pups. I w-want… want your pups. Ahh! Make me pre—gnant, alpha. I wa—ahhhnt it,” Jeonghan cries out in between his mewling. His legs are spread wide, accepting every powerful thrust, and his hands are gripping Seungcheol’s shoulders as if his life depends on it. Blond hair splays out on the rumpled pillow in a golden halo around Jeonghan’s head.

“Want my knot, Hannie?” Seungcheol growls. “Want me to fill you up nice and full? I bet you’d look so pretty like that. Round and pregnant with my pups. You’d be so beautiful. You like being full don’t you? Like feeling me inside you and filling you to the brim. I’d keep doing it over and over until your body can’t take it anymore and you’re carrying my pups.” 

“Yes!” Jeonghan cries helplessly, nodding despite his tears. “I want it! Want your pups!”

“As you wish, angel,” Seungcheol whispers into Jeonghan’s ear. His hips snap forward two more times and he presses deep into the omega as the base of his cock begins to swell. He bites down firmly on Jeonghan’s mating mark and the blond’s eyes roll back. The omega cries out as Seungcheol releases his load inside him. It’s enough for Jeonghan to reach his own orgasm, painting both their stomachs in white. 

They both pant heavily, slowly coming down for their highs. Seungcheol recovers first, placing a loving kiss to the mark he made before rolling them onto their sides. The movement makes Jeonghan whimper, knot tugging against his hole.

“A-alpha…”

There’s a rumble in Seungcheol’s chest and he kisses Jeonghan’s temple. It calms the blond significantly and he purrs happily, snuggling closer to the alpha. A protective arm slings over Jeonghan’s side and he watches as his mate drifts off to sleep. Once he’s satisfied that his omega is content, Seungcheol closes his eyes and joins the blond in dreamland. 

* * *

The next morning, Seungcheol is mildly surprised to not find Jeonghan humping his leg. His mate is no longer burning and his scent is nowhere near as strong as it was yesterday. It’s still there, a little stronger than it is normally, and also slightly different. Curious, the alpha leans in closer to the omega’s nape and sniffs. There’s still that familiar scent of honey and lavender, but there’s something different about it. Seungcheol can’t describe it, but it  _ feels _ different. Perhaps sweeter, yet also earthy. Like a hint of the alpha’s scent has intertwined with the omega’s and created something new. 

Speaking of creating something new… Seungcheol’s eyes travel down his mate’s naked body and stop at Jeonghan’s stomach. Tentatively, he reaches out, fingertips brushing against the smooth skin there. He barely makes contact, hands cautious and incredibly gentle, with the pressure of a butterfly’s kiss.

Jeonghan stirs in his sleep and that makes the alpha freeze. He holds his breath, waiting to see if the blond will move again. When there’s no further reaction, he quietly exhales. 

Seungcheol doesn’t know why he’s being so careful. He’s gotten frisky in bed with Jeonghan before, even when his mate was still fast asleep. (Lazy morning sex is one of Seungcheol’s favorite pastimes.) For some reason, his instincts are telling him to treat this delicately, with a gentleness uncharacteristic of an alpha. 

Slowly, he rests his palm against Jeonghan’s flat stomach. He knows that he shouldn’t feel anything physically; it’s far too soon for that. Yet, he still holds his breath in a mixture of fear and anticipation. 

Once his hand makes complete contact with pale skin, Seungcheol gasps. Jeonghan is pregnant. There’s no solid evidence or tangible explanation for it, other than the fact the omega’s heat ended after a single day. Seungcheol just  _ knows _ . Indescribable happiness blooms in his chest and spreads through his arteries to the tips of his fingers and toes. His mate is pregnant with his pups. They’re going to be parents. 

“Cheol?” a quiet voice mumbles. Seungcheol pauses and realizes that he’s been cuddling his mate without knowing. He pulls away from Jeonghan’s nape and looks into honey-brown eyes before placing dozens of kisses all over the blond’s face. 

“W-what—what are you doing?” Jeonghan asks, giggling in between all the butterfly kisses.

“I’m just—” A kiss to the blond’s forehead. “So.” Another to his cheek. “So.” And another to the tip of his nose. “Happy.” His lips meet Jeonghan’s in a loving kiss. Seungcheol spends a few moments indulging in their shared kiss before pulling back slightly. 

“I’m so happy, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol’s cheeks are starting to ache with how much he’s smiling, but he can’t help it. He’s overflowing with joy and adoration. Love swims in his eyes as he looks at his mate fondly. The number one person in his life and he’s so blessed to have him. 

“I’m happy that you’re happy, Cheollie. But what’s got you in such a good mood?” Jeonghan asks. 

Silently, Seungcheol lowers his hand from where it’s caressing Jeonghan’s waist to rest on his stomach. The blond looks down and his eyes widen. He looks back up at Seungcheol in surprise. 

“Am I—So… so soon? Are you sure? I can’t be—How do you know?” 

“I know,” Seungcheol says with conviction. 

“I—we need to check. Now.” 

* * *

They’re standing in the middle of an aisle in the supermarket, staring at the dozens of pregnancy tests on the shelves in front of them. Seungcheol was about to buy one of each until Jeonghan stopped him and made him put them all back. 

“I only need one, Cheol. I’m not pissing on all of them.”

“But—” 

“Put them back. Now.”

The alpha pouts but follows the blond’s pointing finger, obediently putting all of the boxes back in their proper place. 

“Good boy.” Jeonghan rewards his mate with a pat on his head. Seungcheol dimples in response. Then, the raven-haired man stands close and watches as Jeonghan examines two different brands, carefully reading the details printed on the sides of the boxes. If Seungcheol’s anxious fidgeting and hovering bothers the omega, Jeonghan doesn’t let it show.

* * *

Seungcheol paces back and forth outside the bathroom after having the door shut in his face. Apparently, he wasn’t allowed to witness his mate pee on a stick nor wait with him until the little display confirmed what Seungcheol already knew. Seungcheol respects Jeonghan’s decision, but he feels like he should be in on it too! After all, he  _ is _ the one who made the omega pregnant. 

He thinks he might create a dip in the carpet, with how much he’s pacing. Has it been five minutes yet? It feels like it’s been hours since he’s been locked outside the bathroom. All he wants to do is be with his  _ pregnant _ mate. He’s half tempted to just kick down the door anyway and deal with Jeonghan’s endless scolding if it meant he could be close to his mate. 

Suddenly, the lock turns and Seungcheol immediately rushes to the door. Jeonghan is standing there, eyes wide and looking a little frazzled. One of the pregnancy test sticks in his hand.

“So? What did it say? Is it confirmed? Are you pregnant? Are we going to have pups?” Seungcheol asks all in one breath. 

“Cheollie…” Jeonghan murmurs.

For a moment, Seungcheol’s heart stops beating in his chest. Was he wrong? Is Jeonghan not pregnant after all? Will they have to wait until the blond’s next heat to try again? A million questions run through his mind until his brain registers the little stick held up in front of him. His eyes focus on the display and read the words printed there.

Pregnant. 

Seungcheol’s eyes widen and he looks back at his mate. 

“Is it—is it really?” the alpha whispers. Jeonghan nods.

“Positive on both of them. It’s happening, Cheol. I’m pregnant.” 

There’s a surge of happiness that spreads through Seungcheol once more. He reaches forward and swoops the blond up in his arms, spinning him around. Jeonghan squeaks in surprise, then laughs, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. When Seungcheol stops spinning, they meet in a dizzying kiss, love and happiness flowing between them. 

“I can’t believe it. Hannie, we’re going to be  _ parents _ ,” Seungcheol breathes into the scant space between them. His arms are still wrapped around the blond’s trim waist and he’s holding his precious omega close to him. 

“I know, Cheol. W-we’re going to—going…” There’s a quiet sniffle and Seungcheol looks up in alarm. “Cheollie, we’re going to be parents. We’re going to have a  _ family _ .” A single tear makes a path down Jeonghan’s cheek and Seungcheol can see that there are more soon to follow. 

“Yes, Hannie.” Seungcheol can feel himself choking up, tears also beginning to form in his eyes. “We’re going to have a family.”

“I… I always wanted to have a family,” Jeonghan murmurs. 

Seungcheol hums and rubs his nose against Jeonghan’s. 

“And I’m glad… I’m glad I get to have a family with you.” There’s sincerity in the blond’s voice. Seungcheol can feel the weight of the statement. How grateful Jeonghan is to be mated to the love of his life and start a family with him. As well as the sadness buried deep within the omega. A longing for something he’s desired his entire life, but never truly had the privilege of experiencing. Seungcheol never wants him to feel that way again. His precious angel will never feel alone again, not if Seungcheol can do anything about it. He remembers Dr. Hong’s words and tightens his hold around Jeonghan. 

“I’m happy too, Hannie. There’s no one else I’d want to have a family with. It’s only you. It’s always been you. My precious Jeonghan.” 


	8. Baby Glow

At Seungcheol’s insistence, the two stay home for the rest of the week. Although Jeonghan’s heat is over, the two can’t seem to keep their hands off each other. 

“We’re celebrating,” the alpha says proudly. He receives an eye roll in return. That doesn’t stop Seungcheol from cuddling close to his  _ pregnant  _ mate and resting his hands on his stomach. 

“You know, it’s too soon to feel anything. The baby is microscopic right now and I probably won’t show for another couple months,” Jeonghan says, shifting to a more comfortable position with his back pressed against the alpha’s chest.

Seungcheol hums and kisses the base of Jeonghan’s neck. He maintains his protective hold around the blond, hands permanently settled on his flat tummy.

“I’m starting to think you’re obsessed,” Jeonghan continues.

“I am. With you and the baby.” 

Seungcheol doesn’t need to look up to know that the omega’s cheeks are flushed.

“S-shut up… the baby is going to pick up so many annoying traits from you.” 

“Me, annoying? That’s not what you were saying 20 minutes ago while you were riding my d—oww!” The raven-haired man grunts as a pointy elbow jabs his side. He whines quietly and rubs his injured side, pouting at the back of Jeonghan’s head as if his mate could see him. 

“Don’t say stuff like that to our baby! They’re too young to be hearing this!” Jeonghan hisses, scandalized. 

“I thought you said they were microscopic,” Seungcheol says with a grin. 

The blond turns his head to properly glare at him. It makes Seungcheol laugh and he presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. 

* * *

When Monday rolls around, they both show up back to work, a ball of anxiety and excitement resting at the pit of Jeonghan’s stomach. 

Seungcheol wanted to tell the whole world his mate was pregnant as soon as possible, but Jeonghan held him back. They compromised on telling their closest friends first, in person. The blond wanted to make the announcement personal, not something people found out through social media. It’s an important phase of both of their lives, but unlike Seungcheol, he only wanted those closest to them to know. Wary of the dangers out there, of people who might want to harm their precious family, Jeonghan insisted on taking precautionary measures to protect their future pups. Appealing to the alpha’s protective side, Seungcheol agreed. 

Telling their best friends about the great news is exciting, but for some reason, Jeonghan was a little nervous. As the elevator slowly rises to the top floor, he unconsciously brings his free hand to rest over his stomach. He feels Seungcheol squeeze his other hand and he glances up at his alpha. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Seungcheol says gently. “I’m going to be right there with you.” He releases a calming scent and Jeonghan breathes it in. Slowly, the tension bleeds out of the omega’s shoulders as he takes a series of deep breaths. 

The elevator announces their arrival with a quiet ding and the doors slide open. Seungcheol leads the way down the quiet hall, still holding onto Jeonghan’s tiny hand in his own. Unsurprisingly, Joshua is waiting for them by Jeonghan’s desk. He looks up from his phone when he hears them approaching and smiles softly.

“Welcome back. You two look good.”

“Better than good,” Seungcheol says, a wide grin on his face.

“Oh?” Joshua raises a brow and looks between them. “What happened?”

“I—we—” Jeonghan looks down and nervously fiddles a strand of blond hair. He glances up at Seungcheol, who smiles encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan slowly peers up at his best friend. Joshua waits patiently, smiling as well. 

“Shua, I’m… I’m pregnant.” 

It feels like the world stops as he holds his breath, waiting for his best friend’s reaction. He blinks and suddenly there’s a comforting warmth surrounding him like a blanket. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Joshua whispers. 

Jeonghan finally releases the breath he’s holding and brings his arms up to return the heart-warming embrace. A single tear creates a fresh trail down a pale cheek and a twinkling laugh escapes pink lips. 

“I’m happy too,” Jeonghan murmurs into Joshua’s shoulder. “Really happy.” 

They remain hugging one another until Seungcheol clears his throat loudly and gently pulls the blond toward him. Jeonghan blinks in surprise and looks up at the alpha. Meanwhile, Joshua laughs and shakes his head. 

“You’re going to be exceptionally protective now, aren’t you?” 

“Mhmm.” Seungcheol nods. 

“Absolutely insufferable,” Jeonghan sighs. 

“That’s right,” the alpha affirms and kisses his mate’s temple. Jeonghan tries his best to look upset, but he can’t fight the smile that makes its way to his lips. 

“You’re both insufferable,” Joshua says. “But I’m happy for both of you.” 

“Thanks Joshuji,” Jeonghan smiles. “Oh, and please keep this a secret for now. You’re the only one who knows. We want to tell everyone else in person. We’re thinking of having dinner after work on Friday.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” The brunette smiles, bringing his index finger up to his lips. 

* * *

“Something’s different about you, hyung, but I can’t put my finger on it,” Seungkwan says, studying Jeonghan carefully from where he’s standing on the other side of the blond’s desk. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kwannie,” Jeonghan says, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“No, there’s definitely something. You—you’re… you’re  _ glowing _ .”

“Well, my heat was last week and we had a lot of—”

“No, no not that,” Seungkwan quickly dismisses with a wave of his hand. “I know what post-sex glow looks like. You always look a certain way after your heat and the both of you are so gross when you come back to work. I mean, you still have the glow and you’re still gross, but this is a  _ different _ glow.” 

“Whatever you say Kwannie.” 

“Hyung, I’m not leaving until I figure it out.” 

“I can call security to bring you back to your desk,” Jeonghan says.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“I can call Seungcheol.”

“It…” Seungkwan hesitates. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” 

Jeonghan laughs. 

“Does no one take Cheollie seriously?” 

“I do take him seriously! It’s just, for the most part he’s a harmless teddy bear. Sometimes, he gets a little scary, but only when he’s being protective of you. Which is really annoying sometimes. I can’t give you a hug without feeling like someone is staring at the back of my head.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Other than that, he’s not very scary. Hyung,  _ you’re _ scary when you’re angry.” 

“Good to know I’m scarier than a big, strong alpha,” Jeonghan chuckles. “And I’m sorry about that, Kwannie. You know Cheol; alphas are just a tad bit protective of their mates. Although, he’ll probably be more protective now…” 

“Just a tad? That’s an understatement. He’s always been super protective over you. Wait—that’s it! Hyung are you pre—”

Jeonghan’s hands shoot up to cover Seungkwan’s mouth. 

“Shhh!” The blond hisses. “Not so loud!” 

Seungkwan’s voice is muffled by Jeonghan’s hands, but his eyes are wide and his arms are flailing slightly. When he collects himself, he reaches up and slowly brings the older’s hands down, away from his face.

“Oh my god, is that why you’re…” Seungkwan glances around before leaning close to Jeonghan and mouthing the word “glowing”. 

Jeonghan nods slowly and Seungkwan squeals. The omega frantically gestures for his friend to be quiet again. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Seungkwan whisper shouts. “That’s great news, hyung! Congratulations!” 

“Thanks Kwannie,” Jeonghan smiles. “Keep it a secret for now okay? We were planning on telling everyone at dinner on Friday.”

“Oh,  _ that’s _ why you suddenly wanted everyone to get together on such short notice. I  _ knew _ something was up.” 

“Yes, so please keep quiet so it can be a surprise for everyone else.”

“My lips are sealed.” He mimes zipping his mouth shut and pauses. “Wait, am I the first person to know about this?”

“Well, Shua was the first person to find out.”

“Anyone else?” Seungkwan asks seriously. 

“Nope.”

“Okay, Shua hyung gets a pass because he’s your best friend. I’m just glad I found out before Soonyoung. Oh, he’s going to lose it when he finds out. And I can brag that I knew about it first.” 

Jeonghan doesn’t bother correcting Seungkwan that he’s actually the second person to know, right after Joshua, but he smiles, glad to see that his friend is just as excited as he is. 

* * *

Friday doesn’t come quickly enough. Jeonghan paces around his desk impatiently while he waits for Seungcheol to finish his work. The assistant did everything he could, but his efficiency left him with nothing to do but try to calm his restless mind. 

He’s tempted to peek in and check on the CEO’s progress, but he holds himself back. It will be okay; Seungcheol promised he’d be done by seven. There’s still five minutes left. No need to panic. Somehow he finds himself standing in front of the door to Seungcheol’s office, hand raised to knock.

Right before his hand makes contact with the door, it swings open, startling both of them.

“Hannie? I’m sorry. Were you waiting long?” Seungcheol asks. 

No would be the polite answer. The right answer some would say. It’s also not a lie. Jeonghan finished his work fifteen minutes ago, so he hasn’t been waiting long. But when you’re anticipating something and eager for it to come, fifteen minutes feels like fifteen hours. 

“Yes,” Jeonghan says before he can stop himself. Seungcheol smiles sympathetically and kisses away the pout on the blond’s lips.

“I’m sorry. I tried to finish as quickly as I could, but I still made you wait. Forgive me?”

“If you give me another kiss.”

The alpha smiles and presses two quick pecks and one drawn out kiss to Jeonghan’s lips.

“Okay, I forgive you,” Jeonghan says, slipping his hand between them and lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go now. Everyone is already waiting for us.” 

Seungcheol chuckles and lets Jeonghan lead him to the elevator and out the building. 

* * *

There’s ten of them gathered around a table in a private room of a high-end restaurant that Seungcheol reserved for them. They’re talking excitedly amongst each other, enjoying each other’s presence and the delicious food in front of them. 

Just over half their party consists of werewolves, so there’s an exceptional amount of meat. The poor waiters have made multiple trips in and out of the room, trying to serve them quickly. Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Jihoon have an endless appetite and each of them easily make their way to their fifth steak without breaking a sweat. If their servers are alarmed by the amount of food their group is consuming, they don’t let it show. 

There’s also copious amounts of alcohol. Extra strong for the werewolves who want to get at least a little buzzed. Jeonghan avoids it and politely declines whenever one of his friends offer to pour him a glass. He sips his water and steals food off Seungcheol’s plate when the alpha isn’t looking. The raven-haired man pretends not to notice. 

Towards the latter end of the meal, when Jeonghan is sure the waiters aren’t going to be interrupting them for quite some time, the blond glances up at his mate and quietly says his name.

“Hmm?” Seungcheol’s reaction is automatic, undivided attention immediately given to his mate.

“Should we tell them now?” Jeonghan asks timidly.

“If you want.” The alpha’s arm has been resting on the back of Jeonghan’s chair for most of the night. He lifts it and gently brushes some stray hairs away from his mate’s pretty face. His knuckles rest on a pale cheek for a moment as he looks at Jeonghan with a fond expression. 

“I’m sure they’ll be happy and I’ll be right here next to you.” 

Jeonghan nods and tilts his head up slightly as Seungcheol leans forward. Their foreheads rest against each other and they breathe in each other’s scents. Eyes closed as they enjoy this small moment of just the two of them. Seungcheol’s hand settles gently on Jeonghan’s stomach and the blond is suddenly reminded it’s not just the two of them. A precious life is also with them, will always be with them for the next nine months. Jeonghan’s hand comes up to rest on top of Seungcheol’s and he smiles. 

The alpha has gotten into a habit of feeling Jeonghan’s stomach quite often. He has been even before the omega became pregnant, but now even more so. Jeonghan won’t admit it out loud, but he loves the feeling of his mate’s hand resting on his tummy. That large, protective hand reverently holding him makes him feel safe, warm, and loved. Nothing can hurt him or his future pups when that hand is there. Seungcheol would go to great lengths to keep their family safe and Jeonghan knows it. 

He feels plush lips gently press against own and he kisses back lovingly. Then, Seungcheol pulls back slightly and Jeonghan opens his eyes to see chocolate brown orbs filled with affection.

“You ready?” Seungcheol whispers.

“Ready.” 

The alpha pulls back even further and Jeonghan has to stop himself from whining when he hears Seungcheol gathering everyone’s attention. His heart starts to beat faster and the butterflies in his stomach flap their wings in time with his racing heart. The noise around him dies down, but there’s blood ringing in his ears. All eyes are on him, curiously gazing at him, and Jeonghan suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

A familiar hand squeezes his own and he’s grounded back in reality. It’s okay. He’s safe. His mate is here to support him and protect him. He’s going to be okay.

With a deep breath, he slowly calms down. A comforting peace spreads through his body as he slowly inhales and exhales. When he opens his eyes he’s faced with familiar people who love him and care about him. People he wanted to share this good news with. 

He makes eye contact with Joshua across the table and sees his best friend give him an encouraging smile.

“It’s okay,” the brunette mouths silently.

It’s okay. He’s going to be okay. 

“Everyone, I wanted to let you know that I—we…“ Jeonghan pauses and gestures between Seungcheol and himself. “Are expecting. I’m pregnant.” 

There’s a quiet pause as the information registers in everyone’s minds. Then, an eruption of cheers. All of them scramble out of their seats to give the couple a hug and there’s a chorus of congratulations echoing around the room.

“That’s great news Jeonghan!”

“I’m so happy for you!”

“You’re going to be great parents!”

“Why are  _ you _ crying? Jeonghan hyung is pregnant, not you.”

“Shut up! I’m happy for them!”

“I call being best uncle!”

“No,  _ I  _ am going to be their favorite uncle!”

“We love you Hannie!” 

Jeonghan is overwhelmed by all the affection showered upon him. It makes him teary, but he does his best to hold it in. He returns the hugs as best as he can, squished between too many bodies, and thanks everyone with a smile. 

Eventually, Seungcheol rescues him, maneuvering his way through the mass and making a protective bubble around Jeonghan. The blond can finally breathe again and he laughs seeing some of their friends trying to have a stare down with the alpha.

_ He’s my hyung! I want to give him a hug!  _ Soonyoung’s eyes seem to say. 

There’s a low growl in Seungcheol’s throat and Soonyoung quickly gives up, scrambling back to his seat. He pouts at Jihoon and quietly complains about Seungcheol being mean. Jihoon rolls his eyes and feeds him another short rib. 

“Thank you for all your love,” Jeonghan says once everyone has settled down. “Both of us appreciate it, and I’m sure the baby does as well.” His hand rests on top of his flat stomach and he smiles, imagining their pup listening to all their adoring uncles.

“Do you know the gender yet?” Seokmin asks. 

“No, it’s too soon for that.”

“Our first appointment with the doctor is next month. Hopefully, we’ll know then,” Seungcheol adds.

“Ahh this is so exciting! Hyung, you need to keep us updated with everything that happens. Don’t be afraid to ask us for help, okay?” Seungkwan says.

There’s murmurs of agreement from the rest of them. 

“Thank you, Kwannie,” Jeonghan smiles. “Actually, there is something that I’d like to ask of all of you.”

“What is it?” Mingyu asks, eager to help. 

“Please keep this a secret. I know it’s going to be harder when I start showing, but the less people who know about it, the better.”

The room falls silent and an uncomfortable tension fills the air. It makes Jeonghan squirm in his seat and he grips Seungcheol’s hand for support.

“But… why hyung? Don’t you want people to celebrate with you?” Seokmin asks innocently.

“I do, Seok. It’s just…“ Jeonghan hesitates. By now, his friends know he’s an omega. That much is obvious with how he’s been missing work for a week on more than one occasion. Even if some were a bit slower on the uptake.

_ “Wait, you’re an omega?” Seokmin blinks. _

_ “Yes…” Jeonghan says slowly. _

_ “Oh, wow. I never knew that.” _

_ “Why do you think Jeonghan missed work last week?” Joshua asks. _

_ “He was sick?” _

_ “What about the time before that and the time before that? And how Seungcheol is  _ always _ gone from work that same week?” _

_ “I thought he was taking care of Jeonghannie hyung! He loves Jeonghan!” Seokmin defends. _

_ Seungcheol snorts from where he’s lying on the ground with Coco resting on his chest.  _

_ “That’s right Seok. I was taking care of Hannie.  _ Very  _ good care of him.” _

_ As the realization dawns upon Seokmin, his cheeks heat up. Jeonghan blushes as well and he kicks the alpha’s side. _

_ “Ouch! Hey! Coco is sleeping here!”  _

However, his identity as a golden wolf is still hidden from his friends. Only Seungcheol knows about it and Jeonghan isn’t sure how much Joshua understands. 

“It’s just a precautionary measure,” Seungcheol finishes for him. “We just want our pups to be safe. You know some people still aren’t accepting of us.”

There’s a few nods and murmurs of understanding. They remain solemn until Soonyoung speaks up.

“We’ll protect your baby, hyung!” Soonyoung suddenly declares, standing up from his seat. “I’ll be captain of the Jeonghan defense squad!” 

“No, I’ll be captain!” Seokmin says, standing up as well.

Seungkwan scoffs and shakes his head as he stands up.

“No, no. Both of you clearly aren’t fit for that.  _ I  _ will be captain of the Jeonghan defense squad.”

The three of them burst into a debate of who would be the best leader and elicit laughter and giggles from the rest of the group. 

Jeonghan leans into Seungcheol, resting his head on a broad shoulder. The alpha’s arm naturally comes up to wrap around Jeonghan’s shoulders. 

“I’m happy, Cheollie. Really happy.” 

There’s a gentle kiss pressed to the top of his head.

“I’m really happy too.”

* * *

After everyone says goodbye, with endless hugs and more comforting words, Joshua pulls Jeonghan aside.

“You know, you’re going to have to tell my parents right?” Joshua says. “Mom’s going to flip if you don’t tell her. Actually, she’ll flip either way, but if you don’t want her banging on your door because you didn’t tell her the big news, you should let her know.” 

Jeonghan blinks in surprise. He didn’t think about telling Joshua’s parents, but it makes sense that he should. They’ve given him so much love; they deserve to know. He thinks about two others who he hasn’t contacted in a long time and thinks he should let them know as well… 

“Of course, if you don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to,” Joshua adds hastily. “But I think it would make them really happy if you did.” 

_ Would they be happy if he told them? He hasn’t contacted them in so long… Not since he got a job at Pledis.  _

“Ah, I’ll tell them. They deserve to know. Your dad has already helped us so much so we could get to this point. I’ll call them over the weekend.”

Joshua smiles and gives Jeonghan another hug.

“I’m really happy for you, Hannie. Let me know if you need anything okay?”

“Mmm,” Jeonghan hums, returning the hug. “Thanks Joshuji.” 

* * *

Jeonghan stares at Mrs. Hong’s number on his phone, debating whether to call her now or later. Perhaps, he should call her husband instead. Then, he thinks of how devastated she would be and imagines the motherly scolding that it would ensue. The thought makes him smile.

“Are you going to call her?” Seungcheol asks, pressing loving kisses to the base of the blond’s neck. It’s a Saturday morning and they’re still laying in bed, enjoying the time they have to cuddle with one another.

“Mmm,” Jeonghan hums. It’s neither a yes or a no.

“What if—” A few more kisses. “I make some breakfast.” A drawn out smooch. “While you call her?” One more kiss. “Does that sound good?” Seungcheol lifts his head and rests his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

“But you made breakfast yesterday,” Jeonghan pouts, turning to face his mate. “It’s my turn to make breakfast and you could call—”

“Hannie,” Seungcheol interrupts, voice firm yet gentle. “I really think  _ you _ should tell her. She’d appreciate it a lot more if it came from you.” 

In his heart, Jeonghan knows Seungcheol is right. He also knows the alpha won’t budge on this issue so there’s no point arguing with him. 

“Okay,” Jeonghan sighs. “I’ll call her.” 

Seungcheol’s expression becomes even fonder, eyes crinkling and dimples on full display. 

“I’ll be right there with you,” the alpha smiles and kisses the blond’s forehead.

* * *

Jeonghan sits on the couch in the living room, once again staring at his phone. Seungcheol is in the kitchen, cooking something that smells absolutely delicious and humming a happy tune. Eventually, the blond gathers his nerves and hits the call button. 

“Hello? Jeonghan sweetie?” Mrs. Hong answers on the third dial.

“Hello,” the blond replies in a singsong voice. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing pretty well. How about you?” 

“I’m also doing well… Amazing, actually. I have some exciting news to tell you.” 

“Oh? What is it dear?” 

“I… I’m pregnant. Seungcheol and I are expecting pups.” 

There’s a high pitched squeal and a lot of unintelligible sounds. Then, there’s nothing and Jeonghan worries that Mrs. Hong might have passed out. 

His phone rings again, startling him. He pulls his phone away from his ear and looks at it; Mrs. Hong is calling to FaceTime him. Jeonghan quickly presses the green button and nearly drops his phone when he’s met with another squeal.

“Jeonghannie!” Mrs. Hong cries when Jeonghan answers the call. She looks a little tired, but there’s a big smile on her face. “Oh, this is such great news—fantastic news! I’m so happy for the both of you. Wait—Where’s Cheollie? Where’s that big lovable alpha? I need to see him too.” 

“He’s in the kitchen,” Jeonghan says, getting up from the couch and walking to his mate. He hears Mrs. Hong calling for her husband and urging him to join her. 

“Cheollie,” the blond says as he enters the kitchen. 

“I know. I heard,” Seungcheol chuckles. He finishes wiping his hands on a towel and walks over to his mate. 

“Seungcheol!” Mrs. Hong exclaims when he moves into the frame, chin resting on Jeonghan’s shoulder. The alpha smiles and greets her, chuckling as she gushes about the good news. Dr. Hong congratulates them as well, as best he can amongst his wife’s squealing. 

“Oh, this is so exciting. We have to celebrate! Honey, when is our next free weekend?” Mrs. Hong says. 

“Ahh, you don’t have to do anything. We already had dinner with—” Jeonghan says.

“But you didn’t celebrate with us, did you?” Mrs. Hong tuts.

“No, but—”

“Hannie,” she says sternly. “We care about you so much and we’re so happy for the both of you,” Mrs. Hong continues, voice gentler and loving. “We  _ want _ to do this because we love you. Let us spoil you, okay?”

“O-okay,” Jeonghan concedes with a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course, sweetie.” 

“Is the 17th okay?” Dr. Hong asks, looking up from his phone. “It’s a Saturday.”

“The 17th would be perfect,” Seungcheol says. “Let us know if you need help with anything.”

“Oh no. Thank you Cheollie, but this is a celebration for you two. The only thing you need to do is show up at our place and let me give both of you the biggest hug.” 

“Yes ma'am!” Seungcheol salutes. 

Mrs. Hong laughs, bubbly and joyful. 

“We’ll see you soon then! Thank you for telling us the good news. Let us know if we can do anything to help. Don’t hesitate to call for anything, okay?” Mrs. Hong says. 

“We will. Thank you!” 

“Of course. Take care of yourselves.”

“You too! Bye bye.”

“Bye sweetie.” 

* * *

Seungcheol and Jeonghan pull up to the Hong’s driveway one Saturday evening, excited to spend time with them after so long. The last time they had seen them was the night before they became mates. It feels so long ago; it’s been about a year since then. 

The alpha rings the doorbell and they wait patiently, standing hand in hand. 

“Come in!” They hear Dr. Hong’s voice call. 

Jeonghan blinks and looks up at his mate. It’s unusual for Joshua’s parents not to greet them at the door. Mrs. Hong is usually there to welcome them with a gentle smile and a warm hug.

Seungcheol looks equally as confused and he shrugs, reaching to open the unlocked door. There’s a familiar warm light that bathes the entryway in a gentle glow and the sound of Mrs. Hong humming drifting from the kitchen to their awaiting ears. 

They step inside and then—

“Surprise!” A group of men chorus, startling the both of them. There’s ten familiar faces standing in front of them, bright grins on their faces. 

“W-what are you all doing here?” Jeonghan sputters, regaining his composure first. 

“We’re here to celebrate with you!” Soonyoung says.

“Again!” Seokmin adds.

“Mom wanted to go all out,” Joshua explains. “She wanted this to be special.”

“Jeonghan? Are you okay?” Wonwoo asks quietly.

To the blond’s surprise, there’s tears falling from his eyes. He didn’t realize he was crying.

“Oh.” 

Jeonghan tries wiping them away, but it’s no use. He can’t stop crying.

“Hannie?” Seungcheol asks worriedly, a small whine in his voice. “Hannie, what’s wrong?”

“I—I’m just… so happy,” Jeonghan says, smiling as Seungcheol tries wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. “So happy. I don’t… I don’t deserve this but all of you are here with me. Our pup is going to be so loved.”

“You do deserve it. You deserve to be happy. Hannie, you are so loved. All these people here love you so much,” the alpha says softly. 

“I know…” He looks up at all of his friends and smiles. “Thank you, all of you.” 

“We love you Jeonghannie!”

The blond laughs, happiness bursting in his chest and spreading through his veins. He’s sure the little life inside of him is feeling the love and joy as well. 

Jeonghan isn’t sure if the baby glow is a real thing, but if it is, he’s sure that this would be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know couples usually don’t tell people they’re expecting until later in the pregnancy, but I have elected to ignore that because this is fiction. Let the wolfies be excited for their future pup!


	9. 1 + 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to put a warning here; Jeonghan has morning sickness and it includes throwing up. It’s not graphic, but I know it can be a trigger for some people so I thought I’d put a warning just in case!

“This—this is all your fault,” Jeonghan pants, glaring at Seungcheol. “I can’t believe you’re… making me… suffer… like—” the rest of his sentence is unsaid as he faces the toilet bowl, releasing more of his stomach contents.

Seungcheol smiles sympathetically and rubs his mate’s back comfortingly. The blond has passed a month into his pregnancy and all was fine until now. Every morning, the alpha is startled awake by Jeonghan scrambling out of bed and running to the bathroom. He hears the sound of retching and fumbles out of bed to be by his mate’s side. They’re on their fourth day of continuous morning sickness and Seungcheol desperately wants to take this pain away from the blond.

Jeonghan lifts his head again and turns to face the raven-haired man. Before he can say anything, a glass of water is presented in front of him. Honey-brown eyes blink in surprise. He doesn’t question where the glass came from and gratefully accepts the water. After rinsing out his mouth and assuring Seungcheol that he feels better, the evidence of this morning’s painful events are flushed away. 

* * *

The CEO sits at his desk, eyes scanning the contents of a proposal of a new clothing launch, when Jeonghan bursts into his office. He doesn’t have the time to say a word as the blond rushes into the bathroom attached to Seungcheol’s office and slams the door shut. 

Panicked, Seungcheol scrambles out of his seat and rushes over to the closed door. Before he gets there, he hears the all too familiar sound of Jeonghan vomiting. Sighing sadly, the alpha quickly changes paths and gets a cup of water before knocking quietly on the door.

“Hannie? Are you okay?”

There’s a long pause before he hears a shaky “yeah”. Seungcheol exhales slowly. He knows his mate is not feeling okay, but he’s at least well enough to respond. The alpha quietly enters the bathroom and finds Jeonghan standing unsteadily, leaning onto the wall for support. Seungcheol rushes to his side and pulls the blond to lean on him instead, arm wrapped protectively around his side.

“Jeonghan,” he says, voice surprisingly firm and steady despite the worry churning in his gut. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just the usual morning sickness.”

Seungcheol frowns. It’s two in the afternoon and his mate is still feeling unwell.

“It’s a misnomer you know?” Jeonghan continues nonchalantly. “They call it morning sickness but sometimes this thing lasts all day. A terrible name for it if you ask me. It should be something like all day ailment.” He gives a light chuckle and then coughs a bit, clearing his throat. 

“Can I—” Seungcheol holds out the cup of water to him and Jeonghan smiles. “Thanks, Cheol.” The alpha walks him over to the sink and watches carefully as the blond rinses his mouth and cleans his face.

“You know… you can go home if you’re not feeling good. I can call the driver and—”

“Thanks Cheol, but I will be fine. It’s just a few more hours.”

Seungcheol frowns again, eyebrows pinching together. If he worked normal eight hour days, then it would only be a few hours more. Unfortunately, that is not the case and he most likely won’t leave his office until 8 or 9pm. The couple normally leave together and he doesn’t want his mate staying at work when he could be at home resting.

“It’s fine you know? I’m sure people will be understanding. If not, I—“

“Cheol,” Jeonghan says, voice flat. “I told you, I’m fine. This morning sickness thing won’t last long.”

The alpha is about to protest when his mate continues.

“Besides, what am I going to do when I _ really _ can’t work anymore? I’ll be at home all the time, bored out of my mind. I want to be able to do this for as long as I can. Taking days off now wouldn’t be fair. I already take so many off for my heats.”

Seungcheol would argue that it’s normal for omegas to take that many days off. In fact, their company is required by law to afford extra sick days to omegas in consideration of their heats. He’s sure there’s something in the company’s policies that would allow his mate to take even more sick days now that he’s pregnant. However, the blond is incredibly stubborn and determined to keep working. 

Normally, the alpha would respect that. Jeonghan’s tenacity and drive to do well despite any circumstance is something that he admires about his mate. It’s part of what makes him an incredible person. But Seungcheol’s protective instincts want nothing more than for Jeonghan to stay at home and rest despite the omega’s insistence that he’s fine. 

“Cheol, our first appointment is on Saturday. We can check with the doctor and she will make sure everything is alright. If she says that the pup and I are fine, then I’ll keep working. If she advises against it, then I’ll take more breaks or work less hours, okay? I promise.” 

Seungcheol bites his lower lip, contemplating, before letting out a heavy sigh.

“Okay, but if she says you need to rest, then you _ need to rest _, okay?” 

“Yes, yes, Cheollie I know.”

“I’m serious!”

“I know… I know.” Jeonghan leans in and presses a soft kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek.

The alpha turns his head and rests his forehead against his mate’s. His eyes close and he breathes in the sweet scent of honey and lavender. 

“I just want you and our pup to be safe,” Seungcheol murmurs.

“I know.”

“I know you’ll hate not being able to work… eventually… but it’s for the best. You know that right? You’re already doing so much work carrying our pup, and I love you so much for that. I need to do my part to make sure the both of you are healthy and safe. I can provide for our family. Anything you need, anything you want… Anything our pup wants! I’ll do it. Just… don’t push yourself too much, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Seungcheol slowly opens his eyes and finds beautiful honey-brown orbs staring back at him, fond and affectionate. 

“I love you, Hannie.”

“I love you too, Cheollie.”

* * *

“Yoon Jeonghan?” A nurse calls. 

The couple both look up at the same time. A petite beta is standing at the doorway with a clipboard in hand. When she sees the two looking at her, she smiles softly and waits for them to walk over before leading them out of the waiting room. They follow her down a quiet hallway and into one of the last patient rooms at the end of the hall. 

She closes the door behind her and greets them with a soft voice. 

“Dr. Lee will be with you shortly and she can answer any questions that you may have. In the meantime, please change into this gown.” She pauses to take the garment out of a cupboard and hands it to Jeonghan. “The opening goes in the back. Did you need anything else?”

“No, that would be all. Thank you,” Seungcheol replies. 

The nurse smiles and nods before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

“How are you feeling, Hannie?” the alpha asks as his mate begins to take off his clothes. He tries not to let his eyes roam too much as pale skin becomes exposed. Now would be a very inconvenient time to… do things that shouldn’t be on Seungcheol’s mind. Focusing on the well-being of his mate and his pup is more important. 

“A little nervous… a little excited?” Jeonghan says, back turned to his mate as he pulls down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. He gingerly steps out of them and dons the hospital gown. “Can you help me tie it in the back?”

“Mmm.” Seungcheol gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to the blond. He finds himself staring at the omega’s smooth skin as he idly ties the strings of the gown together. Slowly, his eyes travel up to his nape and he presses a gentle kiss at the base of Jeonghan’s neck.

“I’m excited too,” the alpha murmurs into soft skin. He presses another loving kiss there and noses at the side of the blond’s neck. Seungcheol nuzzles at his mate’s scent gland and breathes in his favorite scent. 

“Why are you nervous?” Seungcheol asks quietly. 

“I… I don’t know.” 

The alpha’s arms snake around Jeonghan’s thin waist and hold him securely, silently waiting for the blond to continue. 

“I’m worried about… all the bad things that could happen I guess,” Jeonghan says quietly, hands coming up to play with Seungcheol’s fingers. “What if… our pup isn’t healthy? What if something goes wrong? What if…” His voice trails off and Seungcheol lifts his head.

He doesn’t want his mate to continue thinking about these hypothetical worst case scenarios, but he knows it’s helpful to talk about them. It’s better for them to talk about their worries rather than carry those burdens alone. 

“What if..?” Seungcheol prompts, wanting Jeonghan to continue. 

There’s a pause before his mate speaks again.

“What if they’re an omega?” 

Silence.

Seungcheol tenses slightly at the question and Jeonghan feels it. His hands stop playing with the alpha’s fingers and his scent begins to sour. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says. His voice is firm, but his hands are gentle as they gingerly turn the omega around. He reaches up to tenderly cradle Jeonghan’s face and makes eye contact with his mate. When he stares into sad, worried honey-brown eyes there’s a small, painful feeling in his chest. A dull throbbing as his heart hurts along with the one he loves most. Despite it all, he releases a calming scent. One that he hopes is reassuring and gives Jeonghan strength. 

“It’s too soon to find out their gender, but no matter what happens, we’re going to love them no matter what. You and I have _ so _ much love to give them. They also have plenty of uncles who are anxiously waiting to dote on them and spoil them with all the affection in the world. Our pup is going to be so loved, they’ll never know what it feels like to be lost and alone. I’ll make sure of it.”

He pauses and leans in closer, foreheads touching, and voice quieting to a whisper. 

“Even if our pup is an omega… They won’t have to be afraid. They’ll have a loving family and a safe place to call home. I’ll protect them and I’ll protect you. I promise, Hannie. I promise.” 

Jeonghan closes his eyes and lets out a noise that’s mixed between a sigh and a sob. Seungcheol makes a quiet whining noise and rubs their noses together. 

He knows that his mate is afraid for the future of their child. Jeonghan’s childhood was not the best, but it’s the only thing he knows. Horrors that no one should ever have to face, yet his precious omega has. There’s nothing either of them can do to change the past, but they can create a positive future for their pup. Seungcheol knows he can’t protect his pup from everything, but he’ll do his best. He’ll be damned if his pup has to experience anything close to what his mate has.

Seungcheol is about to offer more words of comfort when there’s a knock at the door. His head snaps towards the direction of the sound and he shifts so that his body is between Jeonghan and the doctor entering. Protective instincts kicking in as he shields his mate.

“Hello?” the doctor says softly, peeking her head in.

The alpha unintentionally lets out a low growl, but the doctor doesn’t flinch. She merely smiles understandingly and maintains her distance. 

“Do you need more time?”

“N-no,” Jeonghan says, hastily wiping his teary eyes. “I’m okay. You can come in.” 

The doctor nods and quietly steps into the room, closing the door behind her. Seungcheol turns to face her, but maintains his position between the doctor and Jeonghan. 

“Hello, Seungcheol, Jeonghan. It’s nice to see the both of you again. It’s finally time for your first checkup! How are you feeling today?” 

“A little nervous…” Jeonghan speaks up from behind Seungcheol, moving a bit so he’s no longer covered by the alpha. “But also excited.” 

“It is an exciting time isn’t it?” Dr. Lee smiles. “Well remember, I’m here to answer any questions that you have and to support the both of you and your pup. Now, if you’re ready, Jeonghan, can you please sit here?” She gestures to the exam table, the end portion already raised so that the omega can sit up. 

When the blond sits down and makes himself comfortable, the doctor pulls out a cushioned footrest so that Jeonghan can lay down with his knees bent. 

“Seungcheol, you can stand next to him or you can pull up a chair if you would like,” Dr. Lee says as she starts typing on a keyboard below a large screen.

“I’ll stay here,” Seungcheol replies. He smiles when he feels Jeonghan’s hand reach for his own and gives it a small squeeze. 

“Alright, just give me a moment.” The doctor stares at the monitor as she types and clicks on a few things before turning to some of the tools by the side of the exam table. There’s a thin wand looking device with a plastic wrap on it. 

“Since the fetus is very small, we’re going to need to do an endo ultrasound. During your next checkups, we can do the external one.” She says as she picks up the probe and covers it with a gel. “You might feel a little pressure, but there shouldn’t be any pain. Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable, okay? Are you ready?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m ready,” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol feels his mate squeeze his hand a little tighter. 

Neither Seungcheol nor Jeonghan watch as the doctor slowly eases the probe into the blond. Their gaze is fixed on the monitor and they wait for an image to appear. Seconds tick by slowly and Seungcheol can feel his heart rate increasing as he anxiously waits for the doctor to say something. When an image finally shows on the screen, he suddenly forgets to breathe. 

It’s quiet for a moment as all three stare at the monitor. Seungcheol has no clue what he’s looking at, but the doctor squints and leans closer to the screen.

“Oh,” Dr. Lee says in quiet surprise. 

“Oh?” Jeonghan echoes.

“Well that would explain the terrible morning sickness you were complaining about.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, trying to keep his voice even despite the panic rising in his chest.

“Nothing is wrong,” Dr. Lee says with a smile. “Everything looks normal. They both look healthy and are developing well.”

Seungcheol breathes a sigh of relief. Everything is okay. His mate is okay. His pups are okay. Then, his brain registers the last sentence. Wait, “they”? Did she say—

“W-wait. Did you say they?” Jeonghan asks, lifting his head and looking at the doctor. 

“Yes. Jeonghan, you’re carrying twins.” Her smile turns fonder as she turns to face the couple. “Congratulations.”

“What? Really?” the omega asks.

“Mhmm. See here?” She points to the screen. “That’s one pup. And over here—“ She points next to it. “Is another. Two heartbeats.”

Seungcheol is stunned into silence. He can’t see what the doctor is pointing to; they all look like blobs to him, but he trusts her. His mind is still reeling, trying to wrap around the fact that they won’t be having one pup, but _ two _ . His mate is carrying _ twins _ . They’re going to be parents of _ two _ precious little pups.

The doctor studies the screen for a while longer, checking a few things and jotting some notes down. Meanwhile, Seungcheol and Jeonghan stare at the monitor in amazement. Neither can believe the news they’ve just been told.

“I’ll be right back. In the meantime, did you want a copy of your ultrasound?” Dr. Lee asks.

Seungcheol is still too shocked to answer, staring at the screen of blobs which shows his two precious pups. Not one, _ two _! His mind still can’t seem to process this. 

Jeonghan hadn’t even noticed when the doctor removed the probe and cleaned it. But the question drags his attention away from the monitor. Seeing his flabbergasted mate, he decides to answer for the both of them.

“Yes please.” The blond pauses, thinking of how excited Seungcheol will be once the news finally settles. “As many copies as we’re allowed,” he adds.

Dr. Lee laughs and nods. When she leaves the room Jeonghan turns to look at his mate.

“Cheol.”

His soft voice immediately gains the alpha’s attention. Seungcheol finally draws his gaze away from the screen and looks at his mate, eyes wide with surprise.

“Hannie. We—we’re. You—“

Jeonghan laughs quietly and nods.

“Yes, Cheollie. I’m carrying two pups. We’re going to have twins.”

“Twins,” Seungcheol echoes quietly, sounding awed. Before he knows it, fat tears are falling down his face and he’s a sobbing mess. Gentle hands reach up and pull him close, until his face is pressed into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. He continues sobbing as delicate fingers card through his hair and scratch behind his ear. 

The alpha is overwhelmed with love and excitement. It’s one thing to know that your mate is pregnant, but there’s something incredibly different seeing an ultrasound. Perhaps it’s another layer solidifying the fact that they’re going to be parents. They’re going to have pups. 

Pups! Hearing the news that they were expecting two little bundles of joy was a shock, but not an unwelcome one. In fact, Seungcheol is even more excited, something he didn’t think was possible. He’s thrilled at the prospect of having another child to love and care for. And he gets to do it with the love of his life. 

“H-hannie, it’s happening. It’s really happening,” Seungcheol manages to say in between his sobs. “We’re having pups.”

“Yes, Cheollie.” Jeonghan’s voice is much steadier than the alpha’s, but the waver in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed. The blond is crying as well, albeit much quieter and not nearly as messy as the alpha is. “We’re having a family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried researching for this chapter and I know it may not be entirely accurate, but please bear in mind that this is a work of _fiction_. 
> 
> I also know I repeated the fact they’re having twins like 20x but let the wolfies be excited for their future pups!


	10. Parents

“Aw they’re cute. I’m excited for both of you,” Jihoon says softly.

“I want to see!” Soonyoung yells from across the room. He abandons Seungkwan and Seokmin and runs over to where his friends are sitting on furniture around a coffee table. Seeing as there’s no more room on the couch, he stands behind it, making grabby hands at the picture in his mate’s hands. Jihoon sighs and hands it to him before he accidentally rips it.

There’s a quiet pause as Soonyoung looks at the picture with a concentrated expression. Everyone waits expectantly, curious to what Soonyoung will say.

“What am I looking at?” Soonyoung eventually says, confusion written all over his face. It earns a few chuckles and Jihoon shaking his head in disappointment.

“It’s an ultrasound, Soonie,” Jeonghan explains. “It’s a picture of our pups.”

“Oh.” Soonyoung nods and looks back at the picture in his hands. Then he turns to look at Jeonghan again. “I don’t see them.” 

“They’re right there,” Jihoon mutters, pointing at the two small areas in the picture.

Soonyoung blinks and stares at where the alpha pointed. Jeonghan can practically see the gears slowly turning in his head. 

“Hyung, they look like blobs.”

“I know. Aren’t they the cutest?” Seungcheol says affectionately, resting his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

Seeing as there was no more room on the couch, Seungcheol had taken a seat in the armchair and pulled Jeonghan to sit on his lap. At first, the blond protested, but Seungcheol was clingy and wouldn’t budge. Those strong thighs made a nice seat and being in the alpha’s warm embrace was always comforting, so Jeonghan did his best to get over his embarrassment and settled there for the evening. 

Soonyoung opens his mouth to say something, but a sharp look from Jihoon makes him decide against it.

“Yeah, they’re cute blobs. Very cute. The cutest I’ve ever seen.”

This seems to satisfy Seungcheol. Jeonghan can’t see his mate, but he can feel the smile against his neck and the loving little pecks placed there. He can smell Seungcheol’s scent as it sweetens and he’s sure his own scent is also becoming stronger. He’s giddy and proud of his pups as well. Any compliment he receives is treasured in his heart. 

“Do you know the due date?” Joshua asks from his seat next to Jihoon. 

“The doctor said early April, but twins are usually born earlier so they might come in March,” Jeonghan says. 

“And we can’t wait to meet them,” Seungcheol adds, rubbing his hand over the omega’s stomach.

“Neither can we,” Joshua smiles. “They have plenty of uncles waiting to spoil them.”

“And I’m going to be the favorite!” Soonyoung pipes up. This leads to a heated argument, with half of them bickering over who will win the twins’ adoration. Half of their explanations don’t make sense and Jeonghan hopes they don’t follow through on most of their ideas, but it makes him happy knowing his family is already well loved. 

“You know, if you ever need a babysitter, my parents would be more than willing to,” Joshua says quietly as Seungkwan points out all of the flaws in Soonyoung’s master plan in becoming the twins’ favorite uncle.

“Your mom already offered,” Jeonghan replies with a quiet giggle. “She may have been more excited than Cheollie was when she found out we were having twins.”

“No way! I was way more emotional than she was!” Seungcheol huffs.

“It’s not a competition, Cheollie.”

“But I was definitely more excited than she was.”

Jeonghan turns slightly and raises a brow when he sees his mate pouting. Stupid alphas and their competitiveness. 

“Okay Cheollie, you’re the most excited about our pups,” he sighs.

“Second.”

“Second?”

“Mhmm.”

“Who would be more excited than you, the father?”

“The one carrying our pups,” Seungcheol says gently, a familiar dimpled smile on his face. 

Jeonghan’s face flushes slightly. Sure he’s excited, but he thought his eager anticipation significantly paled in comparison to his mate. Seungcheol whose hand seems to have made a permanent home resting on Jeonghan’s tummy. Seungcheol who rubs his stomach and talks to their now berry-sized pups every night. Seungcheol who murmurs about pups in his sleep. Seungcheol who eagerly makes sure Jeonghan is eating plenty to feed him and their pups.

His mate is clearly excited for their pups, has been over the moon since they first found out. But he wouldn’t say something like that just to flatter Jeonghan. He’s always genuine when he speaks and maybe he sees something that the omega doesn’t.

“Ah… if you say so. I still think you win award of most excited, Cheollie.”

“No, it’s definitely you,” Seungcheol says, nuzzling against his bond mark and pressing a kiss there. 

Joshua clears his throat, reminding the couple he is still there, as well as the rest of their friends. However, Seungcheol doesn’t seem to mind and everyone is too busy in their own conversations to notice. 

“Sorry Joshuji, you know how he is,” Jeonghan apologizes.

“I know,” Joshua sighs. There’s no ire in his voice, just a warm fondness. “But I was wondering… since you already told mom, have you told them?”

“No,” Jeonghan says quietly. “Not yet.”

“Them?” Seungcheol asks curiously. “Who is them?”

“I’ll tell you later, Cheollie.”

The alpha doesn’t look convinced, worry etched between his brows. Jeonghan quickly gives him a peck on the lips.

“We’ll talk about it tonight, I promise.”

* * *

Seungcheol lays in bed, answering some work emails on his phone (Jeonghan will scold him for taking work home again) as he waits for his mate to join him. He doesn’t hear the familiar tune of the blond humming, so he knows that Jeonghan is thinking about something. Probably about the unnamed person that was mentioned earlier that evening. 

There’s a sound of the sink running and then the gentle pat of a towel against soft skin. A few moments later the light in their bathroom turns off and the bed dips beside Seungcheol. He feels his mate crawling under the sheets (Jeonghan insists on sleeping under_ something _ even amongst the heat of summer; thank the moon for air conditioning) and turns off his phone. Seungcheol places his phone on the bedside table and slips under the sheets as well. 

It’s hot, too hot for Seungcheol to wear anything to bed, but he scoots close to his mate anyway. Jeonghan is wearing one of Seungcheol’s old shirts and even though he just washed up, the omega smells like Seungcheol. It comforts both of them. Hopefully it’s enough comfort for the blond to feel safe talking about whatever is on his mind.

So Seungcheol waits patiently, endlessly patient for his mate. He brings one of Jeonghan’s hands up to his lips and kisses his knuckles softly. The alpha can feel his mate’s eyes on him as he kisses each of the blond’s fingertips, slowly and lovingly. He nuzzles into a soft palm and makes eye contact with Jeonghan. There’s love in those honey-brown eyes and he hopes Jeonghan can see the love in his own chocolate-brown ones. 

“Do you… want to meet my parents?” Jeonghan asks quietly. 

Of all the things to ask, Seungcheol was not expecting that. He pauses, cheek still pressed against Jeonghan’s palm. 

“Not Mama,” the blond explains hastily. “Mama is not… she’s not here anymore.” Jeonghan is silent for a moment, eyebrows furrowing and eyes becoming watery. Seungcheol wants to comfort him, but Jeonghan continues. 

“But my adoptive parents are still here. Do you remember the police officer I told you about? He and his mate practically raised me for a decent part of my life, helping me transition into the human world. They never had any pups of their own; I never asked why, but Eunjeong never had any. I guess I was like the son they never had.” 

Jeonghan is looking down now, no longer meeting his mate’s eyes. 

“They loved me to bits; cared for me without expecting anything in return. And I… I don’t think I gave them anything back. Despite it all, I’ve always been so scared. Scared of them knowing too much; information that could potentially hurt me or make them targets. I never completely opened up to them. I think they knew I wasn’t telling them everything, but they never pushed me to tell more than I was ready to. I’ve been so spoiled by them I don’t deserve their kindness.” 

“Hannie…” Seungcheol says gently, letting go of his mate’s hand to cradle Jeonghan’s face. 

“They deserve to know. They deserve to know the person they cared for is doing well. That I’m mated to the most perfect alpha to exist and am carrying his pups. They deserve to know that I’m happy and all the love and care they gave me led to something good. That picking me off the streets wasn’t a m-mistake.” 

Seungcheol pulls his mate into his chest and strokes Jeonghan’s hair as the omega begins to quietly break down. He hears mumbling about how the blond never said thank you enough and didn’t deserve the love that he received. The alpha whispers reassurances that his adoptive parents know how grateful he is. He’s never met them, but he’s sure they have felt Jeonghan’s love. His mate expresses it subtly in his own quiet ways, but it’s always there. Seungcheol knows it very well and he knows all their friends feel it too. Jeonghan has the biggest heart and it’s what he loves most about his mate. If anyone is deserving of all the love in the world, it’s Jeonghan. 

“T-they don’t even k-know I’m mated,” Jeonghan sobs. 

The alpha holds his mate a little tighter. They’ve been mates for about a year now and that’s a long time to keep something so important a secret. It makes his heart ache, knowing that Jeonghan’s parents don’t know about them. He wishes he could tell them, wishes that he could tell the whole world that he’s mated to the most wonderful man to exist. But he can’t. Not when it could potentially endanger them and their future family. 

This is the life that they live, one of secrecy and _ not _ of shame. But it’s still tiring and it still hurts. Seungcheol reminds himself that Jeonghan’s pain is worse. He still can’t believe everything the blond has endured up until now. His omega is strong, intelligent, and resilient. But he’s also scared, defensive, and cautious, not able to fully open up to anyone, even those closest to him. Seungcheol and Joshua may be the only two people he’s really been vulnerable with. It’s a precious thing he won’t take for granted. 

“It’s okay Hannie,” Seungcheol murmurs, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. He tilts Jeonghan’s face up and kisses all over his pretty face until all the tears are gone. A few minutes later and the omega’s crying has been reduced to sniffles. The pad of Seungcheol’s thumb runs across a pale cheekbone, brushing away another stray tear. 

“Are you sure you want to tell them?” The alpha asks gently. He wants to make sure Jeonghan isn’t feeling guilty nor feeling pressured into this. 

“Yeah…” Jeonghan sniffs and looks up through wet lashes. “I want them to meet you.” 

“Then we’ll meet them and tell them the good news together.” 

“Together.” 

Jeonghan smiles a bit and Seungcheol can’t help giving his mate a few pecks. It makes the blond giggle and the alpha adds a few more, loving the sound of twinkling laughter. 

“What—what about your parents?” Jeonghan asks between kisses. 

“Hmm?” Seungcheol gives him another smooch and nuzzles into the crook of his mate’s neck. 

“Do they know?” 

“Yeah, they know.” 

There’s a pause and the omega’s scent sours slightly. That guilty feeling is back and Seungcheol wants to chase it away. He pulls back and frowns, seeing Jeonghan’s sad expression. 

“They know that I’m mated to the most brilliant, amazing, loving omega,” he says slowly. It makes Jeonghan smile a bit and Seungcheol will take this minor victory. “They know we’re expecting pups, but they don’t know your name or who you are. All they know is that you’re someone who makes me happy and that I love you with my entire being.” 

“Cheol…” 

“I didn’t tell them anything I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with them knowing. I love them, but I love you more. I promised to protect you, Hannie.” 

“I know… Thank you, Cheol.” 

Jeonghan scoots closer to him, tucking his head under Seungcheol’s chin and making himself small. Seungcheol wraps his arms around him in a protective embrace. He hears Jeonghan sigh contently and the alpha lets out a low rumble in the back of his throat.

“Do they… do you think they want to meet me?” Jeonghan mumbles against Seungcheol’s chest.

“Only if you’re ready to.” 

“I—I think I’m ready… after you meet Yeongho and Eunjeong.” 

“Okay, then we’ll pick a date to meet your parents and another date to meet mine.” 

“Okay… and thank you.” 

“Hmm? What for?” 

“Just… thank you. For everything.” 

Seungcheol presses another kiss to the top of his mate’s head and breathes in the scent of honey and lavender. 

“Thank _ you _, Hannie. For everything.” 

* * *

It’s quite a drive to Jeonghan’s parents’ place, so they leave early Saturday morning. Seungcheol told the blond he wouldn’t mind if Jeonghan slept the whole trip, but it seems that both of them are a bundle of nerves. Both of them are wide awake and their fingers are intertwined the entire way there. 

By the time they arrive, it’s nearly 11AM and Seungcheol is starving. However, the alpha can’t focus on his stomach; he needs to be strong for his mate. Jeonghan’s anxiety doesn’t look like it’s waned at all, but there’s a twinge of excitement. Seungcheol will take it. 

“Come on, Hannie,” the alpha coaxes, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. When the omega doesn’t respond, Seungcheol’s voice is a little firmer. 

“Jeonghan.” 

“Huh?” The blond turns to look at him, eyes wide and anxious. 

“It’s going to be okay. I’m here. We’re doing this together.” 

“Jeonghan?” a female voice calls from the front of the house. 

Jeonghan turns to look, but Seungcheol reaches out and makes his mate face him. 

“Together,” the alpha repeats.

A deep breath in. A deep breath out.

“Together,” Jeonghan whispers. 

“Jeonghan!” The twinkling voice repeats and this time they both look. There’s a petite lady rushing toward them with a bright smile on her face. Seungcheol notices Jeonghan mirror that smile before they both step out of the car. 

“Oh, Jeonghannie!” The woman exclaims and gives the blond a warm hug. 

“Hi Eunjeong,” Jeonghan murmurs and returns the hug. 

Seungcheol locks the car and smiles, watching the two of them. Then, he notices another person standing behind her with a fond expression. An alpha. Before he has time to get a good look at him, Eunjeong draws his attention away.

“And you must be Jeonghannie’s mate! It’s so good to finally meet you. I’m Eunjeong.” 

“Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol,” the alpha smiles and bows his head. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Seungcheol,” a deeper voice says. When Seungcheol looks up, he sees the other alpha he noticed earlier. “I’m Yeongho.” 

Yeongho holds out his hand and Seungcheol gives it a firm handshake. 

“Thank you for driving all the way out here. Oh, you two must be so exhausted. Come in, come in. I’ve already prepared lunch,” Eunjeong says. She takes Jeonghan’s hand and leads him inside. It’s amazing how her hand looks so small in comparison to the blond’s.

“You’ll have to forgive her,” Yeongho says with a soft chuckle. “She was so excited for Jeonghan to come back; she’s been preparing all week for the two of you.” 

“He’s been looking forward to this too,” Seungcheol replies as the two alphas follow their mates inside. 

“I’m sorry it’s not much, but please make yourself at home!” Eunjeong calls out as Seungcheol toes off his shoes at the entrance. “Feel free to settle in while I get some things out of the fridge.”

“Do you need help with that?” 

“Oh, that would be very helpful Jeonghannie.”

The omegas’ voices slowly become background noise as Seungcheol takes in his surroundings. It’s a small, but homey place, decorated with small things here and there to give the place some character. The alpha notices that the aesthetic is very similar to Jeonghan’s, from the soft throw pillows on the couch to the pictures resting on the bookshelf.

As he looks at the pictures in the living room, he realizes that this place is more than somewhere Jeonghan developed a love for coziness and warmth. This is the place where he—grew up? Was raised? Neither of those words seem right since Jeonghan was already an adult when he lived here, but the feeling is there.

Some of the pictures are of just Eunjeong and Yeongho, but most of them have Jeonghan in it. There’s a picture of Jeonghan and Joshua at their university graduation and another of Jeonghan, Eunjeong, and Yeongho on vacation. 

Seungcheol takes his time walking around the room and looking at all the pictures. This is a Jeonghan that’s unfamiliar to him. A chapter of his mate’s life that has been unknown. He’s grateful for these pictures; it gives him a glimpse into Jeonghan’s past. One that he rarely talked about.

He pauses by a picture of Jeonghan at the beach and gingerly picks up the frame. It’s just Jeonghan, no one else. The blond is laughing at something and Seungcheol can imagine that beautiful laugh as the waves lap against his feet. 

“That’s one of Eunjeong’s favorites,” Yeongho comments. “Jeonghan wasn’t a huge fan of taking pictures back then, but it’s hard to say no to her.” Seungcheol can see the other alpha smiling at the corner of his eye.

“She loves taking pictures,” Yeongho continues. “She says it helps her remember all the little things and I guess it does; one hundred fifty years is a lot to remember. But our years with Jeonghannie were the best years. It’s something we’ll never forget.” 

“It looks like he was very loved here,” Seungcheol says, finally turning his gaze away from the picture. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“And thank you for giving him what we couldn’t.”

Yeongho is smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. There’s a glimmer of sadness in them and Seungcheol doesn’t know why. He wants to ask, but they’re interrupted by Eunjeong’s melodic voice drifting from the kitchen. 

“Lunch is ready!” 

“Ah, you must be hungry. Come on, Eunjeong prepared a feast for both of you,” Yeongho says, already walking towards the sound of his mate.

Seungcheol glances down at the picture once more and places it back on its original spot. He follows the smell of mouth-watering food and finds a small dining table covered in an array of dishes. 

“I hope you like it; I wasn’t sure what you liked,” Eunjeong says as she adjusts one of the plates of food. “Jeonghannie said you’ll eat anything.”

“He really does.” 

“Hey!” Seungcheol pouts, looking at his mate already sitting at the table. There’s a bowl of strawberries in front of his plate that was undoubtedly prepared for him. 

Eunjeong laughs and gestures for Seungcheol to sit down and join them. 

“Please, eat as much as you like. There’s more in the fridge and on the counter if you want more.” 

“Thank you—uhm…” Seungcheol says as he sits down in the seat next to Jeonghan. 

“Eunjeong is fine, dear.” She’s wearing an endearing smile and nudges the plate of meat closer to him. “And please, eat up.” 

“Thank you, Eunjeong.” 

* * *

Lunch goes well. Jeonghan’s parents are mellow, soft-spoken, and easy to talk to. Eunjeong is endlessly bright, always smiling and encouraging the two of them to eat more. She reminds Seungcheol of Seokmin, but smaller and more dainty. Instead of the sun, perhaps a fairy would be a better comparison. Yeongho doesn’t talk much, but he smiles a lot and quietly cares for them in a way that reminds Seungcheol of Jeonghan. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Eunjeong asks as she scoops more strawberries onto Jeonghan’s plate. This is the third bowl of strawberries, but Jeonghan doesn’t look like he has it in him to refuse. Seungcheol takes a few to ease his burden. 

“Jeonghannie said he was seeing someone from work.”

“Ah, well, we actually met before that. I just didn’t remember him until much later,” Seungcheol replies sheepishly. 

“Oh? Where did you two meet then?” 

“Seungcheol was the wolf that saved me in the forest,” Jeonghan says. 

The alpha doesn’t know how much of the details that Jeonghan’s parents know, so he nods in confirmation. 

“He is? Oh that’s so sweet. Fate brought you back together, didn’t it? You reunited as co-workers and now you’re mates!” 

“Not exactly…” Jeonghan says. He glances at Seungcheol and the alpha smiles reassuringly.

“You’re not?” Eunjeong’s head tilts slightly, a confused expression on her face.

“We’re not… co-workers.” 

“But you both work at the same company right? Pledis?” 

It’s silent for about two seconds when Yeongho makes a sound of realization, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“You’re _ Choi Seungcheol _, CEO of Pledis,” Yeongho says. 

“Choi Seungcheol?” Eunjeong echoes. “_ The _ Choi Seungcheol?” 

“That’s right,” Seungcheol says sheepishly. 

“Oh… oh wow, Jeonghannie. That’s amazing.” 

Seungcheol can feel the tips of his ears burning. He knows his name is well-known; it comes with being possibly the richest man in Korea. It’s not something he boasts about and he knows Jeonghan doesn’t either. Although the blond’s parents don’t seem like the type to care about riches, he knows they can’t help but be in awe. 

“So how did you two become mates?” Yeongho asks. It’s a simple question, a curious one, and a nicer way of asking the underlying question: _ Out of everyone you could have, why Jeonghan? _ Yeongho isn’t belittling the blond, he’s protective of him. He’s a concerned parent and Seungcheol understands. As a protective alpha himself, he can only imagine what it would be like to have someone courting his own pup. _ Oh moon _. That’s him in the future isn’t it? But now is not the time. 

“He’s the most amazing person I ever met,” Seungcheol says simply. “He’s brilliant. Jeonghan can do anything and everything that he puts his mind to. He’s resilient, a fighter. No matter what happens, he pushes through. He’s the strongest man I know.” 

Jeonghan’s cheeks pink a little and he kicks Seungcheol’s foot in embarrassment. Seungcheol smiles. 

“But what I love most is his heart. He’s always there for others when they need him and he loves them without hesitation. Jeonghan is always the first to ask someone if they’re feeling okay and will sit with them and listen, even if he’s feeling tired. He’s been there for me, always looking out for me and silently supporting me. He’s not afraid to scold me when I need it and he’s there to comfort me when I’m at my lowest. Jeonghan is the best mate I could have asked for.” 

He’s looking at his mate as he speaks, hand reaching out to interlock their fingers underneath the table. Jeonghan is too embarrassed to look up, cheeks flushed and staring at the table. He’s still not used to Seungcheol’s compliments, but he doesn’t refute them anymore. Slowly, he’s getting used to accepting praise and appreciating kind words about him. 

“And I can’t wait to have a family with him.” 

Seungcheol doesn’t notice how the soft smiles on Eunjeong and Yeongho’s faces transform into one of surprise. 

“A family? Jeonghannie?” Eunjeong asks softly. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan blink in surprise. Oops. The alpha unknowingly let it slip, but it’s okay; that’s what they were here for. 

Jeonghan lifts his head and smiles, genuinely, as he looks at his parents. 

“Yes, Cheol and I are expecting twins.” 

Eunjeong looks like she’s about to cry, but she’s smiling and the sweet scent of roses permeates the air. 

“Oh that’s wonderful news, Jeonghannie. We’re so happy for the both of you.” 

“Thank you, I’m happy too. Really happy.” 

Jeonghan is smiling so brightly, it makes Seungcheol’s heart swell. He loves his mate like this, filled with joy and love. Then, he notices Yeongho sitting quietly, eyes also watery but smiling as well. 

“Thank you,” the other alpha mouths at him. 

Then it dawns upon him, what Seungcheol was able to give Jeonghan that they weren’t. 

_ He loves you. He _ really _ wants to have a family with you… He’s been scared of having one. But now he’s finally ready and he’s trusting you… It’s a big step for him. _

“Take care of him.” Yeongho’s eyes seem to say.

Seungcheol nods.

“I will.” 


	11. Parents Part 2

“Are you that excited, Hannie?” Seungcheol asks, glancing at his mate from the corner of his eye. 

The blond is bouncing a bit in his seat, fidgety and smiling the entire drive. Seeing his adoptive parents again put him in a good mood and he’s been bubbly ever since. 

Seungcheol enjoys seeing his mate like this, excited about telling others the good news instead of being uncontrollably anxious. It’s been a while since he’s seen Jeonghan so happy. 

At work, he was still as efficient as ever. Prompt, witty, and quick to catch anything that slipped through Seungcheol’s fingers. (Sometimes quite literally; Jeonghan’s quick reflexes have saved him from coffee stained clothes more than once.) But in those interactions with their coworkers or quiet moments at home when Jeonghan thought Seungcheol wasn’t looking, the alpha noticed he had not been as bright as usual. His eyes didn’t crinkle like they used to. Sometimes his laugh seemed forced. There was tension in his shoulders and he seemed like he was holding himself back. And despite all the hugs, kisses, and whispers of reassurance, Seungcheol hadn’t been able to bring his omega completely back out of his shell. 

Maybe what he needed was some love and support from people that meant more than he let on. Parental reassurance is no small thing; it’s empowering and comforting to have. It’s given Jeonghan the extra boost of confidence that he needed. Seungcheol makes a mental note to visit Yeongho and Eunjeong more often. Although Seungcheol considers himself a rather perceptive alpha, especially to his mate, he can’t read minds. He didn’t know that the blond missed his parents and wished it didn’t take this long to meet them. They clearly missed him as well and Seungcheol knows it will make everyone happy to have more family time. 

Family. 

It’s a word that holds more weight now that they’re about to start their own. Seungcheol and Jeonghan both have different perceptions of what that word means, but they’ll come to a new, common conclusion over time. One that he hopes will fill his mate with joy and warmth. 

He reaches out to grasp Jeonghan’s hand and smiles when he sees his mate beaming back at him. That smile he cherishes so much and hopes to see for the rest of the many years they spend together.

Seungcheol brings Jeonghan’s hand up to his lips and presses soft kisses to his knuckles. It makes the blond giggle, so he adds a few more before lowering his mate’s hand and resting their joined hands on the center console.

Their fingers remain intertwined the rest of the drive. 

* * *

“Cheol?” 

“Yeah, Hannie?” Seungcheol asks as he hops out of the car. 

“I thought you said your parents lived in a small house.”

“They do.”

“This… this is not small.” 

“You should have seen the other house they were interested in.” 

There’s a squawk of surprise and Seungcheol chuckles quietly. 

His parents live fairly close to Joshua's family. A nice house at the edge of the city, close to the forest, allowing his parents to go back and forth as they please. It’s definitely smaller than the mansion that they live in, but it is noticeably bigger than all the other homes they’ve passed by on the drive over. 

As Seungcheol walks to the other side of the car to where his mate is staring at the sizable home in disbelief, the front door opens.

“Seungcheol!” A woman’s voice calls out. 

“Come on,” the alpha whispers quietly as he takes Jeonghan’s hand and walks them over to the door. 

“Oh, Seungcheol,” the woman coos, reaching to cup the raven-haired man’s face. “Look at you, my handsome boy. You look tired. Are you getting enough rest? I told you to stop working so much.” She clicks her tongue and examines her son carefully with deep brown doe eyes. Her long, wavy black hair falls down her back like a waterfall. 

“Hi mom,” Seungcheol smiles as he lets his mother fuss over him for a moment. “I’m okay, don’t worry. Hannie takes good care of me.” 

The mention of the blond draws the woman’s attention from Seungcheol to the man standing next to him.

“Oh! Is this your mate? Oh, he’s so beautiful, he looks like an angel! How are you, dear?”

“I’m Jeonghan,” the omega introduces himself with a bow. “And I’m doing well. Thank you for inviting us over tonight.” 

“Of course! I’ve been dying to meet this amazing person Seungcheollie has been talking about. He has nothing but good things to say about you.” Both of the couple’s cheeks pink at that comment before Seungcheol’s mother is ushering them inside. 

“Honey! Seungcheol is here!” She calls out as she leads them to the dining room. 

There’s a sound of heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs. A few moments later, another alpha enters the room. He’s starting to show signs of aging, a few wrinkles here and there and some gray hairs by his temple. Despite that, he’s still quite handsome and has an air of authority about him. Seungcheol’s posture immediately straightens and he feels Jeonghan do the same besides him. Although he can’t tell if he’s copying Seungcheol or if it’s the alpha’s aura that’s commanding respect. 

“Dad,” Seungcheol says. 

“Seungcheol,” his father replies. And then that stoic face melts into a warm smile as the older man holds his arms out. Seungcheol responds with his own matching smile and closes the distance between them to give him a hug. 

“It’s good to see you,” the older alpha says as he lets go. “And it’s good to finally meet your mate.”

“Ah, h-hello sir. My name is Jeonghan and I—” The blond is cut off with a quiet squeak as Seungcheol’s father gives him a tight hug as well. He flounders for a bit, unsure of what to do and looks at Seungcheol with a silent plea for help. His mate tilts his head towards his father and Jeonghan hesitantly returns the hug. It’s only then when he’s released from the alpha’s hold.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Jeonghan. We’re family now,” the man says, voice deep and surprisingly gentle. Just like his son’s. 

Jeonghan blinks in surprise, but then he does that smile that makes Seungcheol’s heart melt. It seems to melt Seungcheol’s father’s as well as his lips turn up in a soft smile. 

“Come on boys, the food is getting cold,” Seungcheol’s mother gently scolds. 

They all make their way over to the table, filled with an array of meat dishes. There’s a small bowl of fruit at the edge of the table, added in what seems like an afterthought. To be fair, they’re all werewolves and their diet, especially his parents’, consists primarily of meat. 

Seungcheol pulls out a chair for Jeonghan and takes a seat next to him while his parents sit on the opposite side. The blond smiles up at him and they begin to dig into the meal prepared for them. 

Dinner goes fairly smoothly. They make small talk as Seungcheol’s parents get to know Jeonghan and vice versa. His mate is as charming as ever with his breathtaking smile, witty remarks, and overall sweet demeanor. Seungcheol can tell that his parents like his mate and it warms his heart. He didn’t doubt that they would, but it’s reassuring to know that they like someone whom he treasures with all of his heart. 

As their meal slowly winds to a close, the alpha thinks it’s time to break the news to his parents. He reaches under the table for the blond’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Jeonghan doesn’t draw his attention away from Seungcheol’s mother telling a story about when he was a pup, but he returns the gesture with his own. 

“Mom, Dad,” Seungcheol says once she finishes her story. It immediately draws both of their attention and they look at him expectantly. He grips his mate’s hand a little tighter, suddenly nervous. This is the biggest news he’s told his parents since he became CEO of Korea’s biggest fashion company. There’s a comforting brush of a soft thumb across the back of his hand and the faintest whiff of honey and lavender, gentle and soothing. 

“I wanted you to meet Hannie, but there’s also something else that I wanted to tell you, in person.” 

“What is it, darling?” His mother asks. 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath and smiles, expression warm and proud. 

“Hannie and I are expecting; he’s pregnant with twins.” 

There’s a beat of silence and then his mother is suddenly gushing over them, tears in her eyes.

“Oh, that’s so wonderful, Seungcheollie! I’m so happy for you!” She coos.

“Congrats you two,” his father says, a proud smile on his face.

Seungcheol grins brightly, dimples and all. When he turns, he’s pleased to see Jeonghan beaming as well. The blond looks like he’s  _ glowing _ with happiness and Seungcheol resists the urge to kiss him in front of his parents. He’ll definitely shower his mate with kisses later. 

His mom starts rambling about how excited she is to be a grandparent and all the things she needs to start preparing. Toys, clothes, a playpen, double stroller, and many other things, some which Seungcheol isn’t sure is necessary, but he’s glad to see his mother so happy. 

“You can bring them over any time sweetie,” she says, looking at Jeonghan. “I know it’s going to be hard when you’re home with them 24/7.” 

“Thank you for offering,” Jeonghan smiles. “We’ll be sure to bring them over as often as we can. I’m sure they’ll enjoy it and it will be a nice break from work.” 

“Work?” Seungcheol’s mother pauses and her eyebrows furrow slightly. “Are you still planning to work after you have your pups?” 

Jeonghan pauses for a moment, caught off guard by the woman’s curious stare. He clears his throat and nods. 

“Well, I’m planning to take some time off when they’re born. After I get the hang of things, I’ll be back at work with Cheol.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Her voice gets softer and her tone matches the pity in her eyes. “You didn’t really think you’d be going back to work after becoming a parent did you?” 

Seungcheol can feel his mate tense beside him and he glances at him worriedly.

“W-well— I—” The omega starts to fidget, free hand clenching and unclenching, grasping the fabric of his pants on his lap. Anxiety starts to roll off him in waves and Seungcheol takes this as his cue to step in. 

“We haven’t talked about it yet, but the plan is for Jeonghan to eventually come back to work. He’s brilliant, mom, and one of the most hardworking people I’ve met,” Seungcheol defends. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. You wouldn’t have become mates with someone less than that,” his mother says with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But raising pups is hard work; it’s not a walk in the park. They need to be loved and cared for. You need to keep a watchful eye on them. It’s a 24/7 job. I had my hands full with just you, Seungcheollie, and you were a wonderful pup. A bit rambunctious, but still well behaved. I can only imagine the work that’s required raising two.” 

At each passing word, Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan seems to shrink in on himself, making himself smaller. His eyes are wide and his gaze is set on his lap. 

“Hannie,” Seungcheol whispers, subtly trying to comfort his mate. 

“And that was in the wild,” she continues. “I didn’t have to worry about diapers and baby-proofing the house. Didn’t have to worry about you shifting in a public setting and drawing attention to ourselves. You also need to enroll them in daycare and school right? I heard it’s quite the competition, getting into those waitlists and ensuring your kids are at the best schools.” 

Suddenly, Seungcheol is unsure. He was so excited about having pups, he didn’t think about all the logistics that came with raising them. Both he and Jeonghan were raised in the wild; they don’t have a model to follow on raising their own children in the city. All of this is uncharted territory for the both of them, and they have the added challenge of twins. Double the feeding, double the diapers, double the crying. Oh, maybe they’re not ready to be parents at all. 

But then he thinks about the possible future with the family they could have. Two bundles of joy and the brightest smile on Jeonghan’s face. Snuggles and kisses and giggles. A house filled with laughter and joy. The pitter patter of feet that come running to when he opens the door after a long day at work. His mate and all the characteristics that would make him an incredible father. Jeonghan having the family he’s always dreamed of. 

So yes, maybe they’re not ready, but he doesn’t think any first-time parents are. Werewolf or not. He and Jeonghan have overcome so many challenges, separately and together, and they’ve made it this far. Parenting is another journey that they will face together and he’s sure they can handle it. 

“So no, Jeonghan can’t go back to work. It’s an omega’s job to stay home and care for their pups,” his mother finishes. 

This catches Seungcheol’s attention and he sees Jeonghan flinch.

“Mom,” Seungcheol says firmly. “It’s not up to you to decide what Jeonghan does. He can decide for himself when the time comes.” 

“Seungcheollie,” his mother sighs. “You don’t honestly expect him to go back to work, do you? Yes, I’m sure he’s as charming and as brilliant as you say he is, but he’s not cut out for that. Look at him, he knows I’m right. It’s better if he stays home with your pups. Unless, you don’t think he’s capable of caring for them—”

“Mother!” Seungcheol barks, standing up. He’s livid and there’s red creeping in at the corners of his vision. 

His mother looks up at him in shock. If this were any other situation, Seungcheol would be surprised himself. He’s never raised his voice at his mother before. But at the moment, his protective instincts are kicking in and there’s a low growl in his throat. 

“Seungcheol!” His father raises his voice and Seungcheol turns to glare at him. It takes all of his willpower not to bow to the older alpha’s gaze, but he holds his ground. 

“Cheollie,” a quiet voice speaks behind him. He turns and sees Jeonghan gripping his sleeve, head still lowered. 

“Please…” his voice breaks at the end and Seungcheol finds himself making a quiet whine. 

“It’s okay…” The blond lifts his head and the alpha is dismayed to see tears in those honey-brown eyes. “It’s okay… Just—let’s not do this.” 

Seungcheol begrudgingly sits back down in his seat and feels Jeonghan gingerly hold both his hands. 

“I’m okay, Cheollie.” 

Seungcheol wants to argue that his mate does not look okay, but despite the unshed tears, there’s a sharp look in Jeonghan’s eyes, so he decides against it. 

He sighs and turns to his parents, suddenly aware of the tense atmosphere in the room. 

“Seungcheollie…” his mother murmurs. 

The alpha shakes his head and stands up, hand still holding Jeonghan’s and pulling his mate up in the process. 

“We’re leaving.” 

There’s hurt in his mother’s eyes, but Seungcheol forces himself to ignore it. He leads Jeonghan to the front door and the omega follows obediently, only glancing back at the dining table once and murmuring a quiet thanks for the meal. 

They slip on their shoes by the entrance and the alpha is once again leading the other out to their car. Before he gets into the driver’s seat, he hears his mother’s voice calling his name softly. If he were human, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. But he’s a werewolf, so his ears twitch and he glances up to see his mother looking at him mournfully from the doorway. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. 

Seungcheol nods in acknowledgement and steps into the car, slamming the door. He glances at the passenger seat and he frowns, seeing Jeonghan resting his head against the window, looking away from him. The car roars to life and they drive in silence back to Seoul. 

* * *

It’s nearly midnight by the time Seungcheol parks in their driveway. He turns off the car engine and the two sit quietly for a few minutes. 

“Hannie, I’m sorr—” 

“Let’s go inside,” Jeonghan whispers. 

Seungcheol bites his lip to stop him from arguing and nods. They both step out of the car and the alpha hurries over to his mate’s side after locking the vehicle. He slips his hand between them and interlocks their fingers. Jeonghan hesitates before closing his fingers around Seungcheol’s hand. This makes the raven-haired man glance at the blond worriedly, but Jeonghan refuses to meet his gaze. 

The two men make their way inside their home and up to their bedroom silently. When they reach it, Jeonghan murmurs something about taking a shower. 

“That sounds good. I can get the bath ready too and we can both—” 

“Cheol, I—I want to be alone right now.”

“You do?” Seungcheol looks at his mate in surprise. Jeonghan has never refused a bath together before. It’s one of his favorite things, being able to rest against Seungcheol’s broad chest as the alpha dotes on him with butterfly kisses and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Y-yeah… I need some time alone right now.” 

Everything in the alpha is telling him not to leave his mate alone, to stay by his side and comfort him. The glimpse of the blond’s downcast expression makes it even harder to agree to the omega’s request. 

“But Hannie…” 

“Cheol.” Jeonghan finally looks up and Seungcheol’s heart breaks at the sight of the omega’s glassy eyes. “I really, really want to be alone right now.” 

It takes every fiber of Seungcheol’s being not to break and comfort Jeonghan. He looks so defeated; the alpha wants to hold him in his arms and reassure him that everything will be okay. Jeonghan doesn’t need to worry because Seungcheol is here and he’ll take care of the blond. But now, it seems like those words aren’t what Jeonghan wants.

“O-okay…” Seungcheol murmurs, unwillingly obliging to the omega’s request. 

Without a word, Jeonghan turns and walks into the master bathroom, closing the door behind him. There’s a quiet rustle as clothes fall to the floor and then the sound of the shower running. A moment later, muffled sobs that break Seungcheol’s heart. He makes his way to the door and tries to open it. It’s locked; they’ve never locked the bathroom before. 

“Hannie,” Seungcheol whines. 

There’s a quiet hiccup and sound of crying softens, covered by the sound of the shower. However, the alpha’s keen ears still pick up on the pitiful sound of his mate crying. 

“Hannie,” he tries again. He’s suddenly struck with a feeling of fear, anguish, and sorrow and he can’t tell if it’s Jeonghan’s scent intensifying or through the power of their bond. It makes Seungcheol tear up and he whines, hand pulling at the handle more insistently. If he wanted, he could break it and barge in to comfort his omega.

“N-no, n-not yet,” Jeonghan says shakily through his sobs. “S-stay there, C-cheol.”

More tears form in Seungcheol’s eyes and he slumps against the door, trying to be as close to his mate as possible. He doesn’t know how long he stands there, resting against the bathroom door, staring blankly at the floor while tears stream down his face. The alpha feels hollow and powerless. He’s so caught up in his feelings of grief that he doesn’t notice when the shower turns off.

The door slowly opens and Seungcheol nearly falls into Jeonghan’s naked form. He stands, blinking at his mate and his puffy eyes. Blond strands drip water onto his collarbones and the fluffy towel around his shoulders. Any other time, the alpha would have fussed over Jeonghan, making sure his hair was thoroughly dried. But the omega looks so tired, even more than how Seungcheol currently feels. 

“Bed?” Seungcheol asks softly. 

Jeonghan nods and Seungcheol tries drying off the blond as much as he can with the towel before leading him over to the bed. He leaves the towel on the bedside table and quickly strips out of his clothing before climbing into the other side of the bed. 

The omega immediately burrows into the alpha’s warmth and Seungcheol wraps his arms around the blond. Like this, there’s nothing physically separating them. Skin against skin in a way that they normally find comfort in. Jeonghan seeks that comfort now, breathing in Seungcheol’s scent. The alpha responds by pressing gentle kisses to the top of the blond’s head and carding his fingers through damp locks. 

The normally comforting gesture seems to do little as Jeonghan lets out a shuddering breath and tears fall against Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol feels his heart break yet again at the sound of quiet whimpers. He holds his mate a little tighter as his own tears trickle down his face. 

They remain like that, quietly crying in each other’s arms into exhaustion overtakes them and they fall into a fitful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait! I have been drowning in work and haven’t had the time to write ㅠㅠ The ending was sadder than I originally planned; I blame it on the sad songs Spotify recommended after listening to Wonwoo’s playlist while writing at 3AM. 
> 
> I have also been informed this chapter can invoke feelings of anger and I once again blame the recommended songs.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! Thank you to all the lovely comments on the first two parts of Dog Days. I read all of them and was so excited to start part 3. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some notes about Dog Days universe:  
-Humans know about the existence of werewolves. Some are accepting of them, while others are against them. As a result, some wolves choose to stay in the wild while others that have transitioned into society keep their identity a secret. (Some werewolves like Seungcheol aren't keeping their identity a secret per se, but they also aren't going around announcing what they are.)  
-Hunting werewolves is illegal, but hunters still exist  
-Only werewolves are abo  
-Seungcheol: alpha, Jeonghan: omega (golden wolf [RARE!]), Joshua: human, Jun: human (not introduced yet), Soonyoung: omega, Wonwoo: beta, Jihoon: alpha, Minghao: human, Mingyu: alpha, Seokmin: human, Seungkwan: human, Vernon: human, Chan: alpha (not introduced yet) 
> 
> As always, thank you to the lovely [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for encouraging me and beta reading ♡  
Feedback is appreciated as always :)


End file.
